Winner Take Star
by puckyblack
Summary: las jóvenes titanes están en peligro, en especial Starfire, pero Robin va a ser lo imposible por protegerla, para su desgracia el no es el único que siente algo especial por la joven Titán. Completamente completado! ;
1. Desapariciones, Encuentros y Sentimiento

Hola, soy **pucky-black** y como estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo de sobra, asi que me dije ¿por que no escribir un fanfic de mi nueva obsesion: los Teen Titans? y bueno aqui esta.

es mi primer fanfic de los teen titans, asi que no sean tan duros, acepto criticas constructivas pero no ofensas.

Por cierto, aunque me paresca tonto, perobueno tengo que decirlo: los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad y bla, bla, bla.(la verdad no se porque se tiene que poner eso, despues de todo no se llama FANfic por nada ¿no?)

**

* * *

**

**1**

**Desapariciones, Encuentros y Sentimientos**

"¡es tormentoso, horrible, una tragedia!"

"no se preocupe, nosotros le ayudaremos, ahora¿podría repetirme lo que paso de nuevo?" le pregunto Robin, el líder de los titanes, orgulloso, valiente, inteligente y muy competitivo, a una señora de nacionalidad japonesa con kimono algo sucio y gastado que sollozaba incontroladamente.

En la escena también se podía ver a otros cuatro jóvenes; uno de ellos completamente verde, su nombre, Chico Bestia, él era el mas chico del grupo, podía transformarse en cualquier animal que deseara, incluso los que ya estaban extintos, como los dinosaurios. A lado de el se encontraba Raven, la misteriosa y callada Raven, pero no por eso dejaba ser poderosa, ella era una mitad demonio que necesitaba controlar sus emociones para no desencadenar su gran poder. Junto a Robin se encontraba Cyborg, mitad hombre mitad robot, el conocía todo lo habido y por haber hablando de tecnología, era grande y fuerte, pero no tanto como la bella y sensible Starfire, ella era la princesa de otro planeta llamado Tamaran, tenia una gran curiosidad por las costumbres del la tierra y siempre se le podía ver sonriendo y siendo amable con los que la rodean.

"entonces ¿dice que su nuera _se fue_ sin dejar rastro?" trato de comprender Robin lo que le acababa de decir la pobre señora, sollozando ahora, un poco mas calmada

"no, no, no" repitió sacudiendo la cabeza de una lado a otro "desapareció de la nada, no supimos mas de ella"

"la gente no desaparece en la nada" señalo Raven fríamente

"es verdad… ¿esta segura que no fue al centro comercia? A las mujeres les encanta eso, tal vez había una oferta y…" dijo Chico Bestia apoyando a Raven

"les digo que no, yo estaba con ella, estábamos escogiendo el vestido para su boda cuando-cuando…."en ese momento ya no pudo seguir y sacando un pañuelo de quien sabe donde se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Starfire se acerco a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

"no se preocupe, nosotros le ayudaremos a encontrar a su querida nuera" trato de consolarla "pero por favor debe calmarse"

"si, ahora repítame lo que paso….otra vez" Robin suspiro exhausto de no llegar a ningún lado con esto.

"b-bueno, estab-bamos mi nuera y y-yo y de repente ella- ella…"

"ahhhhhhh!" se oyó una voz que interrumpió, de nuevo, el relato de los hechos.

"¿y ahora que?" pregunto Cyborg exasperado

"no lo se, pero hay que averiguarlo¡vamos titanes!"

Los cinco chicos rápidamente se encaminaron hacia donde venia el grito que acabaron de oír.

Por cierto los Titanes se encontraban en Japón, habían sido enviados a vigilar una exposición de los diamantes mas valiosos del mundo que seria al anochecer en el museo de la ciudad y mientras caía la noche los superhéroes decidieron tomar un descanso y pasear por ahí, pero como siempre, alguien necesitaba ayuda.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"Pregunto Robin al momento que entro al lugar de donde provenía el grito, los demás llegaron inmediatamente después, al parecer era un restaurante y la persona que había gritado era un niño de cómo diez u once años. Se encontraba también un hombre con un mandil y un gorro de cocinero.

"m-mi… ¡mi hermana desapareció!" grito el niño señalando una silla cercana a el.

"¿desapareció?" repitió Cyborg frunciendo el ceño

"eh, chicos ¿Por qué creo que eso ya lo he oído?"

"por que es lo mismo que nos contó la señora hace un momento amigo Chico Bestia" señalo Starfire

"y no han sido los únicos" el hombre con delantal se acerco a ellos pasando al niño que ahora se encontraba en una especie de shock "desde hace un par de días han estado desapareciendo varias personas de la nada"

"¿desde hace un par de días?" Robin cruzo los brazos, pensativo "pero ¿con que propósito?"

"no lo se" respondió simplemente el hombre encogiéndose de hombros "aunque es curioso, por que todas las personas que han desaparecido son mujeres jóvenes, de no menos de 15 o mas de 19 años"

"mi hermana tenia 18…" comento el niño, al parecer ya estaba bien.

"personas desaparecidas… ¿Quién podría tener el poder para desaparecer a las personas y por que solo las mujeres jóvenes?" pregunto Starfire dirigiéndose a Robin y luego volteando a ver a Raven que estaba a su lado.

"no lo se, pero creo que tendremos que pensar en eso luego, ya son quince para las siete" dijo Cyborg mirando a su brazo mecánico.

"es verdad, será mejor que dejemos esto para después, ahora tenemos que ir al museo o llegaremos tarde" dijo Robin dando media vuelta hacia la puerta.

Los demás lo siguieron.

  

"me alegra tanto que puedan ayudarnos" le decía el alcalde a Robin mientras estrechaba la mano de este "no se que haríamos si alguien llegara a robar uno de los diamantes, son valiosísimos"

"no se preocupe nosotros estamos aquí para vigilar los diamantes" aseguro Robin.

"si, bueno, pero como creíamos que entre mas seguridad mejor, llamamos también a…"

"nosotros" termino la frase una voz detrás de los titanes, estos voltearon al instante.

"¡Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, y mas y menos!"

"oh¡pero que satisfactorio es verlos amigos!" exclamo emocionada Starfire mientras que juntaba sus manos en un gesto de alegría.

"serán de mucha ayuda" dijo Cyborg acercándose a los titanes este.

"si, entre mas mejor" añadió Robin

"menos trabajo para nosotros también" le susurro Chico Bestia a Raven, esta solo giro los ojos irritada.

"me alegra que estén de acuerdo, la exposición será en una hora, pueden ir al comedor si gustan" les dijo el alcalde amablemente antes de marcharse.

"que bien, porque yo me muero de hambre" dijo cyborg frotándose el estomago "¿quien me acompaña?"

"yo voy contigo viejo, tal vez y tengan algo de tofu" se ofreció Chico Bestia

"si, en especial porque todo el mundo adora el tofu" dijo Raven sarcásticamente "en cambio yo iré a meditar un poco, si me necesitan, estaré en la recepción del museo" dicho esto desapareció entre una sombra negra de energía.

"nosotros vamos con usted señor Cyborg" dijeron al unísono mas y menos

"también voy yo chispita"

"y yo necesito refrescarme y tomar algo de agua"

Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Bumblebee, Más y Menos y Aqualad se fueron dejando a Robin, Starfire y Speedy solos.

"amigo Speedy¿debo suponer que tu viaje hasta este lugar fue satisfactorio?" le pregunto Starfire amablemente y con una gran sonrisa tratando de hacer conversación.

"Un poco irritante por el ruido de mas y menos, pero por lo demás fue agradable Star" le respondió el con una gran sonrisa "en especial porque sabia que te vería" añadió coquetamente Speedy haciendo que Starfire se sonrojara.

Robin que presenciaba la escena no pudo evitar ponerse rojo también, pero de celos y apresuradamente se puso en medio de Starfire y Speedy.

"Speedy…" Robin pronuncio su nombre entre dientes y con un dejo de agresividad "me imagino que has escuchado los rumores de las desapariciones ¿no?"

"¿ah¿Desapariciones?" Speedy se sorprendió un poco por la reacción tan repentina de Robin pero trato de no hacer caso "no, no lo sabia ¿Quién desapareció?"

"dos personas desde que llegamos aquí" respondió Robin

"y las dos eran mujeres por lo que nos informaron" añadió Starfire "_todas las personas que han desaparecido son mujeres jóvenes, de no menos de 15 o mas de 19 años_" dijo Starfire recordando lo que les había contado el hombre del restaurante.

Cuando Starfire dijo esto Robin se dio cuenta de algo que, hasta el momento había dejado pasar.

"Star, tu tienes 16 años" señalo

"si, creo que esa es mi correcta edad en términos terrestres amigo Robin¿Por qué?"

"porque quiere decir que tu también corres peligro" dijo Speedy "y Raven y Bumblebee también"

Los dos chicos miraron preocupados a starfire, pero esta solo sonrió

"oh, no se preocupen amigos, estoy segura que Raven, Bumblebee y yo podemos defendernos solas de cualquier enemigo causante de esto"

"de todas formas, Star, debes tener cuidado, no quiero que nada te pase…les pase, a las tres" añadió rápidamente Robin sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Robin no era la clase de persona que dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos, de hecho el había sido entrenado para ocultarlos; su única prioridad debía y tenia que ser la de proteger a las personas que necesitaran su ayuda como el héroe que el era, y como tal no podía enamorarse, incluso permitirse tener amigos era algo ya muy riesgoso, ya que significaban personas con las que sus enemigos podrían utilizar para llegar a el, como había pasado ya, hace un tiempo atrás.

Así que permitirse sentir algo especial hacia alguien, alguna especie de afecto mayor que la amistad seria imperdonable, pero claro, robin era humano, y como todo ser humano el se había enamorado.

Pero que decir enamorado, esa palabra le quedaba corta para expresar lo que realmente sentía por ella, por su compañera, por su mejor amiga, por Starfire.

Desde la primera vez que la había visto había sentido algo nuevo, desconocido para el, y a la vez hermoso, su forma de ser, siempre tan alegre, tan optimista, dando todo por los demás, sin mencionar lo hermosa que era, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, todo era perfecto, ella simplemente era perfecta…perfecta para el.

Solo que en ese entonces el no había querido aceptarlo de todo, se repetía a si mismo que ella solo era su compañera, su mejor amiga conforme pasaron los días, y nada mas.

Hasta que un día no pudo ocultarlo mas, no pudo seguir engañándose y tuvo que rendirse, y aceptar que Starfire no era solo su mejor amiga, que era la persona mas importante en su vida y que ella significaba todo para el, que ella era su mundo, su alegría, su razón para seguir cada día, ella era su día y su noche, en fin ella era su vida.

Y tan pronto como lo había aceptado tuvo que resignarse también.

Resignarse a solo soñar con ella, con tenerla, a soñar con confesarle sus sentimientos y ser correspondido, resignarse a soñar a ser feliz.

Porque el no podía permitirse ese sentimiento, el había aceptado ser un héroe y por consecuencia había aceptado los sacrificios.

Lo único que podía hacer era mantenerla cerca, a su lado, segura y feliz, y a lo mas que podía aspirar con ella era a el titulo de mejores amigos por mucho que el deseara algo mas. "Es por su propia seguridad" se repetía cada vez que pensaba en lo injusto que era para el su situación.

"esta bien amigo Robin" la voz de Starfire despertó a Robin de sus pensamientos "si eso es lo que deseas, entonces tendré mas cuidado" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que Robin regreso felizmente.

"además…" Robin casi salta de la sorpresa de oír a Speedy, ya que había olvidado que siquiera estaba ahí. "…yo estaré ahí para romperle la cara a cualquiera que te quiera hacer daño, Star"

A Robin no le gusto nada lo que dijo Speedy y la sangre empezó a subírsele a la cabeza por los celos de nuevo, después de todo el era el _único_ que podía proteger a Starfire y nadie más.

"oh, muchas gracias Speedy" respondió Starfire algo sorprendida por el comentario de el chico "pero no deseo molestarte… Además soy suficientemente capaz de de…romperle-la-cara…-como tu has dicho-… a cualquier persona con malas intenciones" añadió con una sonrisa un tanto fingida. Era halagador para ella que Speedy se ofreciera a protegerla, pero no le gustaba ser menospreciada, después de todo, ella era mucho más fuerte que cualquier hombre terrestre.

Speedy tomo esta respuesta algo de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, cosa que Robin no pudo evitar notar y a la cual sonrió. Porque aunque Robin haya aceptado ser solo un amigo para Star no quería decir que iba a dejar que alguien mas llegara y tratara de ganar el amor de Starfire, no mientras el estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

* * *

y bueno ¿que les parecio¿bueno¿regular¿malo¿pesimo?

para los que les haya parecido bueno o regular les dire que continuare lo mas pronto posible.

**puckyblack**

_"no tengas miedo de reirte de ti mismo. Después de todo, quiza te estes perdiendo la broma del siglo" _

_-Dame Edna Average_


	2. El Factor X

muchas gracias a:

**Palin Mounet, Diey, lightfire, Nellinda, aneres27 y a White Lady EF.**

este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes.

Gracias de nuevo.

* * *

**2**

**El Factor X**

"Bien nos separara remos y así podremos vigilar ampliamente."Dijo Robin a los 9 titanes ahora reunidos en la recepción del museo. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara la exposición oficialmente y tenían que estar preparados.

"pero si nos separamos nos resultara mas difícil acabar con el enemigo en caso de que sean varios, piensa en que aunque tengamos superpoderes nos resultara complicado pelear con demasiados al mismo tiempo" sugirió Bumblebee, líder de los Titanes Este.

"si tienes razón" asintió Robin "bien, entonces nos separaremos en grupos, son cinco joyas, así que si dos vigilan cada una no habrá problema"

"me parece buena idea" dijo Raven desde una esquina, los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

"bien estaremos así, Mas y Menos es lógico que ustedes estén juntos, así que vigilaran el diamante rojo, Chico Bestia y Raven ustedes el morado…si Raven, con Chico Bestia" añadió Robin al ver que Raven abría la boca para protestar "Cyborg y Bumblebee el amarillo, Speedy y Aqualad el azul y Star y yo el verde, bien enton…"

"Hey¿por que tu tienes que estar con Starfire?"Protesto Speedy mirando a Robin algo molesto, todos los demás lo hicieron también, incluyendo Starfire, curiosos por saber la respuesta del líder Titán, que en ese momento estaba tomando un color rojo en sus mejillas, por suerte para el, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, así que nadie se dio cuenta.

"bueno por que…eh…"Robin no supo que responder, era obvio que si se separaban el iba a escoger estar con Starfire, pero no podía decir la verdadera razón "pues porque…"

"eso no importa Speedy, no tenemos tiempo, ya están por abrir" para alivio de Robin lo interrumpió Raven "así que deja de quejarte, además a mi me fue peor y no he dicho nada" termino Raven volteando a ver a Chico Bestia

"oye"

"bien ya oyeron, si alguien necesita ayuda solo llamen" dijo Bumblebee mientras ella y Cyborg se iban.

"esta bien" murmuro Speedy todavía molesto.



"dime Robin¿crees que alguien -ahhh- trate de robar los diamantes?"Pregunto algo soñolienta Star y llevándose la mano a la boca cada vez que bostezaba, Robin no podía evitar sonreír al gesto.

"no lo se Star" respondió el sentándose en el suelo, aburrido también "pero por lo que parece creo que no"

"¿crees que sea porque nosotros estamos aquí?" Star se sentó a su lado en el piso "tal ves se asustaron al saber que nosotros seriamos quienes vigilaran estas preciosas joyas" dijo haciendo una cara como para asustar a alguien y alzando sus manos, después figurando dos ladrones corriendo con sus manos hacia abajo y moviendo dos dedos en cada una –pies del ladrón-, Robin rió a esto

"ja ja ja, tal vez Star"

Starfire soltó una risita que a hizo que Robin sintiera un cosquilleo en su estomago, estando con Starfire siempre había una razón para reír o para sonreír o simplemente para ser feliz.

Por su parte Starfire pensaba algo similar, a ella le encantaba hacer reír a Robin, cosa que no era muy difícil cuando estaban solos.

A veces, también se preguntaba lo que robin pensaba realmente de ella¿seria capaz de verla como mas que a una amiga, ella no sabia, por que había veces en las que Robin se comportaba distante, serio, como si no existiera nada alrededor de el, y otras, casi siempre cuando estaban solos, era risueño y hasta cariñoso, a ella le encantaba esa parte de el, y le gustaba pensar que solo lo hacia por ella "No, robin solo piensa en mi como su mejor amiga y yo no arruinare nuestra amistad con ilusiones tan tontas" se decía tristemente algunas veces cuando pensaba mucho acerca de el, oh starfire, que equivocada estabas.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Starfire recordó algo, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

"Robin, hace unas horas no respondiste a lo que pregunto Speedy" señalo Starfire volteando a ver a robin "¿podrías decirme a mi?"

Y por alguna extraña razón Robin comenzó a atragantarse, o al menos eso trato de aparentar.

"eh… ¡pero mira la hora!...ya es muy tarde¿no quieres algo de comer? Puedo traerte algo y…" Robin dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Y el que creía que eso ya había quedado atrás.

Starfire movió su cabeza de un lado a otro

"no muchas gracias….lo que quiero es que me respondas" dijo seriamente sin dejar de mirar a Robin.

"ah bueno…pues…mmm….mira, yo iba a decir que…este… ¿c-cual fue la pregunta?" Robin se levanto lentamente y se fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación, como esperando que por arte de magia Starfire olvidaría de lo que estaban hablando.

"¿Por-qué-me-escogiste-a-mi-para-cuidar-el-diamante-contigo?" volvió a preguntar lentamente Star, ahora levantándose también y colocándose justo enfrente de Robin con los brazos cruzados.

Robin aflojo el cuello de su capa con la mano y luego se froto la parte trasera de su cabeza, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso (o en pocas palabras cuando metía la pata)

"Ah! por que…porque…"volteo a ver a todas partes de la habitación, nunca hacia donde ella se encontraba, esperando encontrar alguna excusa.

Robin por fin tuvo que voltear a ver a Starfire y cuando iba a decir algo…

La alarma empezó a sonar y una luz roja que se apagaba y prendía continuamente lleno la habitación.

"pero que…" Robin saco su Bo-staff poniéndose en posición de batalla al tiempo en que Star hacia aparecer dos "starbolts" de un verde brillante en sus manos.

"¿Dónde esta el intruso?" pregunto Star mirando para todos lados "no veo a nadie"

"Tal vez fue falsa alar…" pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Robin estaba de cara en el suelo, había sido golpeado en la espalda por nadie menos que…

"Red X" murmuro Robin poniéndose de pie

"¿estas bien Robin?" pregunto preocupada Starfire. Este solo asintió.

"vamos preciosa" Red X salio de las sombras dejándose ver "¿no te da gusto verme?"

"déjala en paz X" murmuro entre dientes Robin

"¿Qué pasa niño bueno¿Celoso de que Star se enamore de mi?" Red X dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante con su vista en Starfire "después de todo, no es mi culpa ser tan encantador"

"yo no encuentro encantador a alguien que golpea a las personas por detrás" dijo Starfire desafiante.

"por eso me gustas preciosa" Red X dio un salto aterrizando enfrente de Starfire y tomando su barbilla delicadamente "entre mas me cueste conseguirlo, mas me empeño en tenerlo"

Starfire reacciono inmediatamente y tomándolo de la muñeca lo mando a volar haciendo que Red X chocara directamente con el muro.

"esa fue su respuesta X" Dijo Robin riendo

"no creas que con eso me voy a rendir niño bueno…pero eso ahora no importa" Red X se sobo la barbilla al momento de incorporarse "ya que no vine a una reunión social, vine por el diamante"

"lo siento" starfire se elevo unos cuantos metros en el aire mientras sus ojos se volvían verde brillante. "pero temo decirte que no te será tan fácil llevar tu propósito a cabo…"

"…por que nosotros vigilamos este diamante" continuo robin con una sonrisa maliciosa "y si lo quieres tendrás que pelear con nosotros"

"será un placer" Red x se abalanzo hacia robin lanzando dos X que robin esquivo con dos saltos hacia delante, Robin lo trato de golpear con su Bo-staff, X lo esquivo por milímetros y lanzo una patada hacia Robin empujándolo contra la repisa en donde estaba el diamante, Starfire se abalanzo en picada contra Red X lanzándole una lluvia de "starbolts".

Este se agacho tratando de esquivarlos pero eran tantos y tan rápidos que por lo menos dos o tres lo tocaron, Red X entonces aprovechando una oportunidad tomo a Star del tobillo y girándola rápidamente la agarro por la espalda poniéndola de rodillas

"escucha linda" le susurro descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Star "no quiero hacerte daño, así que quédate atrás" dicho esto la empujo levemente y regreso a donde Robin se encontraba.

Este, lleno de ira habiendo visto la escena de X con Star, saco dos "birdangs" y los lanzo hacia X causando que se distrajera lo cual Robin aprovecho dándole dos puñetazos y una patada en el estomago, después salto sobre X, usando su cabeza como apoyo lo que hizo que, aunque llevara puesta la mascara, recibiera un buen golpe al chocar con el suelo.

"Hey, eso ultimo dolió" dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara

"veras X, ese es el propósito cuando peleas con alguien" le respondió sarcásticamente Robin.

"será mejor que te rindas Red X" le aconsejo Starfire volando al lado de Robin.

Beep-Beep-Beep

El comunicador de Robin comenzó a sonar.

"creo que los dejare solos para que puedan atender su llamada" dijo X con intenciones de huir

"no tan rápido" Starfire lo apunto con la mano formando una "starbolt" "no dejaremos que escapes"

"esta bien" X alzo dos manos anunciando su rendición, seguía en el suelo de rodillas "tranquila, no haré nada"

"aquí Robin ¿Qué pasa?"

"viejo, creo que ya sabemos quien causo las desapariciones" dijo Chico Bestia del otro lado de la pantalla, en el fondo se podía ver a Cyborg preparando su cañón y a Raven levitando a su lado "y necesitamos ayuda, mucha ayuda"

"bien, vamos para alla" Robin cerró su comunicador y volteo a ver Starfire, esta asintió.

"vaya, vaya" Red X movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "¿y ahora que harán, uno de ustedes tendrá que quedarse y vigilar que no escape ¿no¿Qué tal Starfire?"

"sueñas X" le respondió Robin tomándolo del cuello del traje para que se levantara "vendrás con nosotros…y mas te vale no intentar nada ¿entendido?"

Red X soltó una risotada "mas claro no podía ser, pero no esperen ayuda de mi parte".

"no te preocupes" Robin lo empujo para que caminara "no la necesitamos."

* * *

segundo capitulo listo, es un poco mas corto que el anterior pero disfrute mas escribiendo este, espero que ustedes tambien lo hayan disfrutado leyendolo.

Ah, por cierto los "starbolts" son las bolas de energia que lanza Star y los "birdangs" son las cosas esas que lanza robin que parecen pequeños boomerangs, lo que pasa es que no se si en la version en español se llamen igual por que yo veo la serie en ingles, asi que por si tenian duda aqui esta la respuesta..

**pucky-black**

_"el primer paso de la ignorancia es presumir de saber, y muchos sabrian si no pensaran que saben"_

_-Baltasar Gracian_


	3. Explicaciones y Algo de Ayuda

Aqui esta el 3º capitulo, dedicado a:

**nata-angels, Sligerer, White Lady EF, Reiko Navi-San, lightfire, aneres 27, Diey, fabisfafa**.

muchas gracias, este capitulo es para ustedes

**

* * *

**

**3**

**Explicaciones y Algo de Ayuda**

Robin, Starfire y Red X caminaban por los pasillos del museo, el último llevaba unas esposas en sus muñecas para evitar que escapara.

"te repito X" Robin se detuvo para mirarlo frente a frente "cualquier intento de escapar será inútil, ya que te tengo rastreado" dijo sacando su comunicador mostrándole una pantalla con un punto rojo parpadeante en ella.

"hace un momento" respondió Red X fatigado "te dije que no intentaría nada… ¿podrías de dejar de ser TAN paranoico?"

"¿QUE?" ahora Robin estaba molesto¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este tipo? Primero trata de derrotarlo, luego coquetea con Starfire ¿y ahora lo llama paranoico? Definitivamente estaba cruzando la línea, y nadie cruza la línea con Robin "¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PARANOICO!"

"A Starfire claro" dijo X sarcásticamente "POR SUPUESTO QUE A TI IDIOTA¿O ACASO VES A ALGUN OTRO PARANOICO POR AQUÍ?" esta vez Red X también estaba gritando.

"Te voy a…" Robin saco su Bo-staff dispuesto a golpear a _"el idiota arrogante bueno para nada que estaba delante de el" _como lo llamaba para entonces, pero Starfire se puso delante de el con las manos extendidas hacia el frente para detenerlo

"por favor amigo Robin" suplico dulcemente lo que hizo que Robin se tranquilizara y bajara su arma "no peleemos ahora, todavía tenemos que ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos"

"EXACTO" Chico Bestia y Raven se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos, en el caso de Raven levitando. "Eso es lo que DEBERIAN estar haciendo…"

"…no tratando de entablar conversación con este sujeto" continuo Raven sarcásticamente y a la vez con un dejo de reproche.

Ella y el Chico Bestia tenían varios rasguños y golpes en el cuerpo.

"Oh! Realmente lo sentimos mucho amigos" se disculpo Starfire "¿se encuentran bien?"

"si, pero no mejor que los otros" respondió Chico Bestia "todavía están peleando allá atrás"

"si todavía están peleando…entonces ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" pregunto Robin olvidándose de Red X.

"averiguando que es lo que les pasaba ya que no llegaban a ayudar" dijo Raven

"pensamos que los habían atacado así que venimos a buscarlos" Chico Bestia levanto un dedo en forma de reproche "y resulta que estaban aquí muy tranquilos CHARLANDO COMO SI NADA" agito los brazos histéricamente

"toda la culpa es del idiota paranoico" dijo Red X con indiferencia

"tu cállate" le respondió Robin sin siquiera voltear a verlo

"amigos díganos por favor ¿Cómo paso todo esto?" Starfire se llevo las dos manos juntas al pecho con frustración

"¿y por que dijiste que ya sabias quien era el de las desapariciones?" Pregunto Robin dirigiéndose a Chico Bestia.

Raven y el se miraron y luego este respondió:

"por que el diamante morado que estábamos vigilando es el primero en la exposición así que todos los invitados estaban ahí y todo parecía normal hasta que…"

_Raven y Chico Bestia se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación sin perder de vista al diamante morado que se encontraba en una repisa rodeado por una caja de cristal donde varias personas importantes y vestidas con trajes elegantes y costosos lo podían admirar. _

_Pero después de unos minutos cierto chico verde se empezó a aburrir e impacientar._

"_Hey Raven" Chico Bestia volteo a ver a su compañera "¿Cuánto falte para que todo esto se acabe?"_

"_una hora veinticinco minutos" respondió Raven cortante._

"_bien" Chico Bestia dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a la habitación, todo seguía completamente igual: aburrido._

"_¿y ahora?" volvió a preguntar después de unos minutos._

"_una hora veinte minutos" respondió Raven de la misma forma que la ultima vez_

"_¿y ahora?"_

"_una hora y quince"_

"_¿y ahora?"_

"_Una hora y diez"_

"_¿y ahora?"_

"_una hora y cinco"_

"_¿y ahora?"_

"_una-hora" Raven estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso no era bueno, nada bueno._

"_y aho…"_

"_¡Y AHORA DEJA DE PREGUNTAR!" respondió irritada y con los puños cerrados. _

"_esta bien, no tienes que gritar" dijo nerviosamente Chico Bestia "tal vez sea mejor que me vaya para allá" señalo el otro lado de la habitación "tu sabes para vigilar mejor" _

_Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, todo seguía sin novedad y el continuaba igual de aburrido, miro al suelo distraídamente, era de color blanco, nada fuera de lo normal, se podían ver lo pies de las personas, zapatillas con tacones puntiagudos, zapatos negros o cafés, ceniza de cigarro, una sombra que se movía rápidamente, una que otra basura y…un momento ¿una sombra que se movía, Chico Bestia se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar, si, definitivamente eso no era normal._

"_Raven…"_

"_no se cuanto falta para que esto se acabe así que ni se te ocurra pre…" empezó Raven con una mirada de advertencia_

"_no, no, no, mira…" el chico verde señalo a la sombra que en ese momento se movió hacia donde estaba una chica rubia con un vestido verde, en unos segundos esta desapareció y la persona que estaba platicando con ella empezó a gritar._

"_vamos no hay que dejar que escape" Raven siguió a la sombra que se movía entre las personas._

"_¿pero como vamos a detener a una sombra?" pregunto Chico Bestia confundido_

"_así…" Raven levanto una mano y empezó su conjuro "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS"_

_El piso entero de la habitación se volvió negro y en el lugar de donde estaba la sombra salio disparado un hombre con túnica negra y la joven rubia, Chico Bestia impidió que chocara con el suelo convirtiéndose en elefante, cachándola con la trompa y dejándola en el suelo, por su parte el sujeto con túnica dio una voltereta y cayo detrás del diamante que trato de tomar rompiendo el vidrio que lo rodeaba pero fue detenido por una luz negra alrededor de su mano_

"_no dejaremos que te lleves ese diamante" dijo raven, a su lado se encontraba Chico Bestia en su estado normal otra vez._

_Las personas empezaron a salir corriendo de la habitación gritando asustadas._

"_no interfieran insolentes vasallos" el hombre apareció un bastón con una serpiente tallada en la punta con el que apunto a Raven disparándole un rayo que la mando contra la pared._

"_RAVEN" chico bestia volteo a ver a Raven que se estaba levantando poco a poco y con una mano en la cabeza para equilibrarse, acto seguido se convirtió en un rinoceronte y se abalanzo contra el hombre derribándolo._

"_será mejor que te rindas somos mas y no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros" dijo llevándose las manos a las cintura triunfante_

"_yo no estaría tan seguro" murmuro el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara_

"_entonces no nos conoces viejo" _

"_Chico Bestia" Raven se acerco a el._

"_vamos Raven no hay que ser modestos" Chico Bestia aun con sus aires de victoria._

"_no me refiero a eso…voltea" dijo Raven seriamente señalando hacia atrás._

"_esta bien que pa…" Chico Bestia volteo a ver y se encontró con por lo menos ocho sujetos como el anterior incluso mas grandes y aterradores con bastones espadas y uno con una gran hacha "este… ¿Por qué no hablamos tranquilamente del asunto¿eh?" _

"…y después de eso los llamamos a ustedes y a los demás" termino de contar Chico Bestia.

"bueno si ya terminaron les recuerdo que todavía están peleando allá atrás" dijo Raven

"es verdad, vamos titanes" Robin comenzó a correr por el pasillo seguido de Chico Bestia

"Después de que acabe todo esto" dijo Raven volteando a ver a Starfire "tendrán que explicarnos también" señalo a Red X

"les contaremos todo amiga Raven" asintió Starfire

Los tres siguieron a Robin, Starfire tuvo que empujar a Red X para que corriera.



"¿Qué es lo que planean?" Cyborg pregunto a uno de los hombres al momento que esquivaba el hacha que intentaba partirlo en dos "¿para que quieren el Diamante?"

"es petición de el príncipe _Rousebucked_**" **respondió el sujeto golpeando a Cyborg y dejándolo en el suelo "regalo de bodas para su futura esposa" levanto su hacha para atacar a Cyborg pero un "birdang" lo golpeo en la mano causando soltara el hacha

"entonces dile a ese tal príncipe que valla buscando otra cosa" dijo Robin recibiendo el "birdang" que regresaba a su mano.

Cyborg pateo a el hombre dejándolo inconciente "ya era hora" dijo mientras se levantaba "veras, estamos teniendo unos cuantos problemas por aquí"

"bien, ya llegamos" dijo Robin sonriendo

Cada quien se separo para ayudar a los demás, menos Red X que se quedo en el mismo lugar, observando.

Starfire fue a ayudar a Bumblebee que se encontraba en problemas luchando contra dos sujetos (ahora ya eran mas de ocho) lanzándoles "starbolts".

Raven lanzo un escritorio contra un hombre que trataba de lanzar un rayo contra Aqualad mientras este peleaba con uno que tenia una espada.

Speedy perseguía a dos lanzándoles flechas, del otro lado Más y Menos corrían alrededor de tres que cayeron mareados por tantas vueltas, en el fondo se veía a un tiranosaurio verde persiguiendo a otros cuantos.

"general, son muy poderosos y ya se les unieron mas" decía uno de los hombres a el que Raven y Chico Bestia combatieron anteriormente.

"es verdad, será mejor que nos retiremos mi señor" dijo otro sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

"no podemos irnos con las manos vacías" respondió bruscamente "a el príncipe no le gustara nada"

"¿y porque no llevarle otras tres candidatas?" dijo el primero señalando con la cabeza a Starfire, Raven y Bumblebee y que se encontraban muy ocupadas peleando como para darse cuenta de que las observaban.

"buena idea" dijo a el que llamaban _general _"el príncipe estará mas que satisfecho"

Tres de los sujetos con bastones se acercaron a ellas, Red X vio a uno de ellos caminar dispuesto a atacar a Starfire que se encontraba distraída.

"¡STARFIRE!" demasiado tarde, del bastón había salido un rayo azul que había hecho que Star cayera inconciente al suelo, dos rayos mas y al momento Raven y Bumblebee se encontraban a su lado inconcientes.

Pero Red X no fue el único que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que, Robin al oír a X gritar el nombre de Star había volteado en el momento en el que las chicas habían sido atacadas.

"¡STAR!"

"¡RAVEN!"

"¡BUMBLEBEE!"

"¡CHICAS!"

Robin, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Aqualad gritaron respectivamente. Acto seguido tres hombres cargaron a las tres chicas inconcientes.

"no se preocupen caballeros" dijo el _General _caminando al frente de los sujetos que sostenían a las titanes, los demás también se juntaron alrededor de ellos "después de la boda regresaran salvas y sanas" guardo silencio fingiendo que se detenía a pensar "a menos de que nuestro príncipe elija a una de ellas para futura esposa, claro."

Dicho esto una gran sombra negra apareció debajo de ellos y antes de que los titanes pudieran hacer o decir algo, habían desaparecido.

"no" susurro un preocupado Robin. "Star…"

* * *

Vaya no esperaba hacer este capitulo asi de largo, pero bueno ojala que lo hayan disfrutado y como ya se acercca navidad aqui esta mi regalo:

**entra a esta pagina para descargar nada menos que...EL EPISODIO "GO" DE LOS TEEN TITANS. (esta en ingles pero bien lo vale)**

**http/rapidshare.de/files/9370626/GO.wmv.html**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

* * *

tal vez no pueda actualizar hasta el 26 o 27, espero me perdonen.

**pucky-black**

_"no soy superticioso, porque es de mala suerte"_

_- Placido Domingo_


	4. El Principe Rousebucked

perdonen la demora por que tuve algunos problemas con la computadora pero aqui esta ya el 4º capitulo, (mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?)

y el capitulo va dedicado a:

**aneres27, ligthfire, Reiko Navi-san, Diey, Palin Mounet, White Lady EF y Sligerer (que por cierto muchas gracias por la frace la tomare en cuenta)**

Gracias por sus reviews.

**

* * *

**

**4**

**El Príncipe Rousebucked**

"¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!" estallo X contra Robin después de que los secuestradores de las titanes desaparecieran

"¿MIA¡¿QUIEN FUE EL QUE SE QUEDO PARADO SIN HACER NADA¿¡EH?"

"¿Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA CON ESTAS ESPOSAS PUESTAS!" Red X le enseño sus manos esposadas a Robin casi golpeándolo en la cara de no ser por que este retrocedió un poco.

"QUIEREN CAYARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ" ahora Speedy estaba en la pelea también

"¿Y TU PORQUE NO AYUDASTE A STARFIRE¡¡ESTO ES TU CULPA TAMBIEN!" le grito Robin golpeándolo en el pecho con el dedo

"¿QUE¿COMO¡¡¡TU ESTABAS MAS CERCA! BIEN PUDISTE HABER IMPEDIDO QUE SE LA LLEVARAN"

Y así continuaron los tres gritando y echándose la culpa los unos a los otros… "CALLENSE LOS TRES"…hasta que Cyborg perdió la paciencia. "¡Lo que debemos hacer es buscarlas y no perder el tiempo culpándose entre ustedes!"

"es verdad, ya tendrán tiempo de pelearse por Starfire" comento Aqualad indiferentemente

"NO ESTAMOS PELEANDO POR STARFIRE" respondieron los tres al unísono,

"eso no importa, además ella no es la única que esta en problemas" intervino Chico Bestia "también esta Raven"

"y Bumblebee" agrego Cyborg, pero sin mirar a los demás ya que estaba ocupado, al parecer, arreglando su brazo mecánico.

"¿y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Raven, Chico Bestia?" dijo Aqualad con una picara sonrisa, al parecer disfrutaba haciendo repeler a los chicos

"ah bueno yo…no es que…bueno…" el Chico verde ahora se había puesto rojo y miraba hacia el suelo tratando de ocultarlo.

"dejen de hablar de tonterías" dijo Robin molesto "debemos encontrar el lugar a donde se la llevaron y rápido

"de eso no hay problema" dijo Cyborg triunfante "he rastreado el comunicador de las chicas, y ya se donde están"

"¿y que estamos esperando entonces?" pregunto Speedy acercándose a Cyborg

"ejem, creo que se te olvida algo niño bueno" Red X levanto sus muñecas refiriéndose a las esposas.

"ni lo pienses X" fue la respuesta de Robin

"Robin creo que seria bueno algo de ayuda" señalo Chico Bestia "tu sabes, esos tipos si que pegan fuerte" dijo señalando su mano en la que tenia una no muy profunda pero dolorosa herida.

"si, además no creo que intente nada, somos mas y podemos con el si hace algo que no debe" dijo Aqualad asintiendo con la cabeza

"esta bien" acepto muy a fuerzas Robin sacando una llave de su cinturón y acercándose a X "pero no esperes que confié en ti"

"igualmente" X se sobo las muñecas después de que las esposas cayeran al suelo.



"¿en donde diablos estoy?" Raven despertó lentamente, su cabeza le aturdía, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación donde solía dormir, en vez estaba en una especie de cama muy suave, con muchas almohadas y cojines de todos los colores. La habitación era redonda, muy elegante y no había ni una sola ventana, aun así estaba muy iluminada por varias velas que se encontraban cerca de las paredes, no había muebles excepto por la cama, un espejo con marco de madera y una mesa en el centro de la habitación que tenia una bandeja de frutas, comida de todo tipo, una jarra de agua y joyas como pulseras y collares, Raven no se sintió atraída por nada de esas cosas, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta de madera que estaba justo enfrente dispuesta a salir y averiguar al responsable de que ella estuviera en ese lugar, pero al pasar por el espejo se dio cuenta de algo y retrocedió para examinarse

"PERO ¿PORQUE DIABLOS LLEVO PUESTO UN VESTIDO?" se dijo aterrorizada mientras veía su reflejo, Raven llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos con una abierta a su lado derecho que dejaba ver su pierna, tenia también unos zapatillas abiertas del mismo color del vestido y con un tacón de cómo tres o cuatro centímetros, su cabello seguía igual como siempre, pero en sus orejas tenia dos pendientes de oro muy finamente detallados con zafiros morados.

Raven estaba a punto de estallar en ira y buscar su ropa normal cuando oyó un grito de alguien que ella reconoció perfectamente

"STARFIRE" salio rápidamente de la habitación buscando de donde provenía el grito de su amiga, al salir se encontró justo delante de otra puerta de madera, la abrió esperando encontrar a ella y a su agresor.

"Starfire ¿estas…?" pero lo que encontró fue a una emocionada Star probando la comida de la mesa, tal como la que había en la habitación de raven "…bien"

"oh! Amiga Raven" Starfire dejo de comer y se levanto a darle un gran abrazo

"mira toda esta comida es deliciosa…pero Raven¡Te ves hermosa con ese vestido!" exclamo Starfire juntando sus manos emocionada, ella al igual que Raven tenia diferente ropa, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda que se abrochaba por el cuello y con un gran escote en la espalda, el vestido era largo con algo de vuelo y tenia dos abiertas que mostraban su piernas al igual que Raven, sus zapatillas eran verdes y con listones que se ataban hasta un poco mas arriba de sus tobillos. El cabello lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura con partido en medio y las puntas ligeramente onduladas, llevaba unos aretes largos con esmeraldas y varias pulseras de oro en sus muñecas.

"Starfire no es tiempo de probar la comida" le atajo Raven irritada por el hecho de tener que usar vestido y zapatillas "tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora mismo"

"no creo que sea posible amiga" dijo Starfire moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

"¿Qué¿Por qué no?"

"por que no creo que podamos hacer mucho sin poderes" contesto Starfire como si fuera obvio y regreso a la mesa

"¿Cómo que sin poderes?" Raven siguió a Starfire y se sentó a lado de ella

"bueno, cuando desperté intente destruir una de las paredes y salir volando para buscarte" dijo Starfire mientras examinaba un kiwi antes de probarlo "pero no fui capaz de producir mis "starbolts" o de volar"

"¿entonces crees que yo tampoco tenga poderes?" Raven pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

Starfire asintió con la cabeza

"bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo…" Raven se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta con una mano levantada con intención de abrirla usando sus poderes "Azarath Metrion Zinthos "

No paso nada, la puerta siguió cerrada dejando muy asombrada a Raven

"estamos en problemas…"



"¿y bien?" pregunto un impaciente Robin "¿donde diablos estamos?"

"eh pues veras…según mi radar la chicas deberían estar justo enfrente de nosotros" respondió Cyborg checando su brazo mecánico otra vez

"genial, estamos perdidos" dijo Chico Bestia sentando en una roca con los brazos cruzados

"no estamos perdidos…solo no sabemos donde estamos" se defendió algo apenado Cyborg

"que para el caso da lo mismo" dijo X recargándose en un árbol

Los chicos se encontraban en una pequeña isla no muy lejos de la costa de Japón, en la que había una gran montaña y muchos árboles y vegetación, pero nada de las titanes.

Robin se arrodillo en el suelo "tal vez no las vemos…pero no quiere decir que no estén aquí" dijo pensativo mientras examinaba el suelo

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Chico Bestia confundido

"que tal vez están debajo de nosotros… ¿no es así?" respondió Speedy acercándose a Robin, este asintió

"si claro, suponiendo que sea como tu dices ¿entonces como planeas llegar allá abajo?" pregunto Red X "el suelo me parece muy firme como para que solo lo abramos y ya"

Todos se quedaron callados un momento pensando hasta que Aqualad volteo a ver a la montaña que no estaba muy lejos.

"esta isla es muy pequeña para una montaña ¿no creen?..." comento pensativo

"Tal vez sea por que no es una montaña" respondió Robin levantándose y mirando hacia la montaña "vamos…"



"¿alguna idea de quien nos trajo hasta aquí?" le pregunto resignada Raven a Starfire.

"no…lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos peleando en el museo…" dijo Starfire tratando de recordar lo que había pasado "…y luego amanecí aquí"

"debieron ser ellos" dijo Raven "la pregunta es¿Por qué?" y antes de que las chicas pudieran continuar sus especulaciones, el piso se abrió haciendo que cayeran por un túnel de metal bastante ancho, las dos empezaron a gritar por la sorpresa y a la vez trataron de aferrarse a algo pero fue inútil ya que parecía como que los pocos muebles de la habitación flotaran evitando que cayeran junto con ellas.

Se deslizaron por el túnel que daba varias vueltas y parecía que no terminaba hasta que alcanzaron a ver el final y momento después cayeron en una pila de almohadas

Starfire salio de los cojines sacudiendo la cabeza y después se quedo sorprendida mirando hacia el frente

"¿y ahora que…¿Starfire?" Raven vio a su amiga que señalaba hacia delante.

Se encontraban en un salón muy amplio con fuentes, sillones, almohadas y alfombras por todos lados, pero no era lo único, ya que el salón estaba repleto de personas, mujeres para ser exactos.

"Starfire, Raven. ¿Se encuentran bien?" Bumblebee se acerco a ellas corriendo, al igual que las chicas llevaba un vestido amarillo mostaza con guantes blancos y zapatillas doradas, su cabello lo traía completamente recogido.

"oh Bumblebee¿tu sabes lo que esta pasando?" pregunto Starfire saliendo de la pila de almohadas y mirando para todos lados.

"¿y qué están haciendo estas mujeres y nosotras aquí?"

"bueno según lo que he oído es obra de un tal Princi…"

"todas guarden silencio y presten atención" se escucho una voz que retumbo por todo el salón, las chicas voltearon a ver, la voz provenía de el mismo sujeto que trato de robar el diamante morado, solo que ahora en vez de una túnica negra llevaba una de color azul adornada con muchas medallas y broches de oro, estaba en un palco con dos escaleras a los costados y detrás de él una gran puerta de madera adornada con serpientes talladas en el marco.

A su lado derecho se encontraban tres guardias con espadas, mientras que del otro lado estaban otros tres guardias con arcos y flechas.

Pero no eran los únicos en el palco, el General de la túnica azul se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a un joven de aproximadamente18 años, llevaba una túnica dorada con blanco y dos espadas a sus costados, tenia cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y ojos color miel, tenia un porte muy elegante y digno, y había que admitir que era extremadamente apuesto.

"con ustedes el príncipe Rousebucked" dijo el general solemnemente.

"espero que su vestidos y regalos hayan sido de su agrado, pero claro ahora se preguntaran que hacen aquí bellas damas" empezó a hablar el príncipe con una sonrisa en los labios "y la razón es simple, todas ustedes son candidatas para ser mi esposa"

"este debe estar loco" le susurro Raven a Star "la mitad de estas mujeres ni siquiera son mayores de edad, incluyéndonos".

"y debo decirles que todas tendrán que participar en unas cuantas pruebas para escoger a la ganadora, por que yo solo quiero lo mejor y la mejor será la que tenga el honor de casarse conmigo" continuo el príncipe mirándolas a todas "pero si alguna de ustedes se niega a participar entonces…tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias" señalo a los guardias con las espadas "pero no se preocupen las perdedoras regresaran a sus casas como si nada de esto hubiera siquiera pasado…"



"bien titanes…y Red X" añadió Robin, "empiecen a buscar"

Los chicos ahora estaban al pie de la montaña

"y que se supone que debamos buscaaaaar…" Chico Bestia se había recargado en una de las paredes de la montaña y esta se había abierto haciendo que Chico Bestia resbalara

"_eso_ es lo que estamos buscando" respondió Robin entrando en el pasadizo que había encontrado Chico Bestia

"si seguimos este camino encontraremos a las chicas" dijo Cyborg.

Los Titanes y Red X comenzaron a andar por el pasillo, de vez en cuando se encontraban con escaleras que bajaban y otras cuantas que subían, después de cómo quince minutos de caminar por el pasillo encontraron una puerta, entraron por ella y se vieron en un gran jardín y enfrente un castillo.

"las deben de tener ahí, vamos" dijo robin comenzando a andar pero Red X lo jalo de la capa deteniéndolo

"espera, y mira a la puerta" dijo señalando a seis guardias vigilando la puerta "no podemos pasar así nada mas"

"es verdad, dentro del castillo debe de haber muchos mas guardias" comento Speedy

"¿y que proponen que hagamos?" pregunto Aqualad "no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que las chicas salgan y ya"

"no, pero podemos entrar en cubierto" dijo Robin mirando hacia la puerta "hay suficientes trajes como para los cinco" señalo a los guardias con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Ser bueno es estar en armonía consigo mismo y no serlo es verse forzado a estar en armonía con los demás. _

_-Oscar Wilde_

**pucky black**


	5. La Esposa Perfecta

hola, les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado pronto pero como ya esta cerca el inicio de clases lo mas probable es que actualize cada fin de semana.

pero bueno aqui esta el 5º capitulo dedicado para:

**Nellinda, Lunaza, aneres27, Sligerer, Diey, Palin Mounet, lightfire, White Lady EF**

gracias por ser pacientes y por sus reviews

* * *

5

La Esposa Perfecta

"por favor damas las pruebas están a punto de comenzar" uno de los guardias empezó a hablar, el príncipe tomo asiento en un trono que estaba en el palco, observando.

Varios guardias entraron a la habitación con mesas muy cortas y cojines para sentarse, colocando una mesa por cada cinco chicas, obviamente Starfire, Raven y Bumblebee se sentaron juntas con otras dos muchachas.

"Raven ¿crees que nuestros amigos nos estén buscando?" pregunto Starfire mientras se acomodaba en el cojín, algo preocupado por las pruebas de las que todavía no tenían ni idea de lo que trataban.

"mas les vale Starfire" respondió Raven que aunque no lo mostraba, estaba preocupada también

"entonces espero que se apresuren a encontrarnos" Starfire miraba como los guardias casi terminaban de acomodar a todas las chicas del salón "por que esto de las pruebas no me gusta nada".



"viejo eso fue muy fácil" decía Cyborg mientras se acomodaba la capa de uno de los guardias a los que hace unos momentos habían atacado y quitado la ropa.

"lo difícil es hacer que esto me quede bien" respondió Chico Bestia forcejeando con la capa, ya que a el le quedaba demasiado larga.

A excepción de él (y de los gemelos Más y Menos que tuvieron que compartir una capa subiéndose uno arriba del otro) ninguno de los demás tuvo problemas con su nuevo atuendo.

"ahora debemos buscar a las chicas" dijo Robin mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo "si tan solo hubiera una señal…"

"¡Hey! Ustedes" los chicos giraron lentamente sus cabezas asustados, pensando que los habían descubierto "vayan a la cocina y lleven la comida a el salón para las candidatas" les dijo el guardia imponentemente, señalando una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

"umh, si, ahora mismo" respondió Robin agravando la voz y sin levantar la vista. "vamos" les susurro a los demás mientras avanzaba.

"¿Para que querrán que les llevemos estas cosas?" pregunto Speedy alzando una zanahoria cruda una vez que todos estaban en la cocina

"es verdad, todo esta crudo y sin preparar" dijo Chico Bestia agarrando una cesta de semillas y legumbres.

"¡ahhhhhhh!" Mas empezó a correr en círculos moviendo las manos desesperadamente "¡pica-pica-pica-pica-picaaa!" repetía una y otra vez, había probado un chile rojo.

Menos al ver la desesperación de su hermano le lanzo un vaso de agua a la cara lo que detuvo al pobre de Más.

"eso no importa, tomemos todo esto y veamos que es lo que traman estos tipos con las chicas" dijo Robin como si nada abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

"solo que hay un problema" señalo Red X "no sabemos donde las tienen, y este castillo esta muy grande"

"no hay que preocuparse por eso" dijo Cyborg acercándose a la puerta junto con Robin "solo tenemos que preguntarle a los otros guardias, al parecer no sospechan nada de nosotros"

Todos salieron de la cocina cargando una cesta de comida, ingredientes y verduras cada uno.

Al encontrarse en el pasillo miraron para todos lados buscando otro guardia que los pudiera guiar para llegar al salón, pero parecía que cuando mas los necesitaban menos se aparecían.

"miren allá va uno" dijo Aqualad señalando con la cabeza a uno de los guardias que llevaba mas cojines

"bien, sigámoslo" Robin siguió al guardia con los demás atrás de el, el guardia los miro extrañamente por unos segundos ya que no los había visto por el castillo antes, pero no hizo caso a esto y solo pregunto sin mucho interés:

"van a llevar eso al salón ¿no?"

"si" esta vez fue Red X quien respondió cambiando, como Robin, la voz haciéndola mas grave "para las candidatas"

"bien" fue la única respuesta del guardia y continuo su camino, los chicos lo siguieron por un largo pasillo mientras pasaban puertas, ventanas, cuadros y esculturas de todo tipo, subieron por unas escaleras en caracol, Cyborg se asomo hacia fuera al pasar por una de las ventanas, al parecer estaban casi en el piso mas alto del castillo.

Después de unos minutos de caminata el guardia se detuvo frente a una puerta que a diferencia de todas las demás, era de oro con serpientes en el marco.

Dos guardias que estaban a los dos extremos de la puerta jalaron de las manijas que tenían forma de un escudo de armas, al momento que las puertas se abrieron se encontraron en un gran salón lleno de chicas con vestidos y joyas.

El guardia se separo de los titanes y se dirigió al otro lado del salón donde faltaban los cojines dejando solos a los chicos.

"ya estamos aquí ¿ahora que?" pregunto Red X dirigiéndose a Robin

"hay que buscar a las chicas" repitió volteando para todos lados, con tantas mujeres era difícil distinguirlas unas de las otras.

"dios mió" exclamo Chico Bestia mirando a todas las chicas "este lugar esta repleto de mujeres, y muy bonitas, dignas de el magnifico y apuesto Chico Bestia" dijo alzando las cejas picaramente.

"déjate de bromas Chico Bestia" le dijo Aqualad "tenemos que buscar a tu querida Raven ¿recuerdas?"

Chico Bestia se puso colorado y no dijo ni una palabra más.

"¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados?" un guardia con lanza se acerco a ellos "lleven eso a las mesas" dijo exasperado y se alejo murmurando algo como: "estos guardias de ahora…"

"sepárense" ordeno Robin "no debemos lucir sospechosos"

Cada uno de los chicos tomo direcciones diferentes y dejaban los cestos de comida sin prestar mucha atención, buscando cada uno a las chicas, bueno al menos eso era lo que hacia Aqualad y los gemelos a los que solo les gustaban las titanes como amigas, en cambio de Robin que lo único que buscaba era a una cierta pelirroja con ojos verdes al igual que Speedy y Red X.

Por otro lado Chico Bestia buscaba a Raven preguntándoles a todas las chicas que podía si habían visto a una chica de pelo corto y violeta envuelta en una capa azul.

Y por supuesto no podía faltar Cyborg que solo tenia ojos para Bumblebee.

"¡guarden silencio!" el general levanto sus dos manos para calmar el barbullo "¡SILENCIO!"

Todas las chicas y los titanes también, voltearon a ver a el general en el palco "así esta mejor…gracias" se aclaro la garganta "bien, nuestros guardias han puesto a su disposición todo tipo de ingredientes y utensilios que deberán utilizar a su gusto…" dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

En efecto en cada mesa se encontraban cucharas, cuchillos, cacerolas, sartenes, varias especies, carne, vegetales, en fin, una gran variedad de comida e ingredientes.

Raven levanto un batidor sospechando lo que iba a pasar después.

"yo no se cocinar" murmuro dejando el utensilio de nuevo en la mesa

"¿pero quien se cree que es obligándonos a hacer algo contra nuestra voluntad?" pregunto muy indignada Starfire, la ponía furiosa ver a las personas con altos puestos creer que por solo ser de la realeza podían mandar sobre las vidas de las otras personas, esto le recordaba claramente a su hermana Blackfire que lo único que hacia en su planeta natal Tamaran era mandar y gritar a los demás.

"…para que cocinen un platillo digno de nuestro príncipe" continuo el general hinchándose de orgullo al nombrar a su príncipe "por que como sabrán uno de los talentos que debe tener la esposa perfecta es poder proporcionar platillos exquisito y dignos de un rey, por que como en tiempos pasados…" el general continuo hablando aburriendo a todos en el salón, incluso el príncipe.

"Scrimgeur, basta…" susurro por detrás el príncipe pero "Scrimgeur" seguía hablando omiso al príncipe detrás de el, que ahora, molesto, se había levantado del trono "… ¡DIJE BASTA!" el príncipe empujo a Scrimgeur haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Starfire apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse ligeramente verdes y brillantes.

"sirvientes ineptos…no necesito una clase de historia con lo que dijiste esta bien" dijo entre dientes el príncipe "y ustedes, tendrán solo quince minutos para cocinar algo decente" al parecer todo el encanto con el que el príncipe había hablado hace unos momentos atrás se había esfumado dejando a un joven violento y arrogante.

"creo que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana" le susurro Chico Bestia a Robin, ya que al momento en el que Scrimgeur empezó a hablar tuvieron que pararse en las paredes de los salones junto con los otros guardias, Robin y Chico Bestia estaban en una de las paredes laterales cerca del palco. Red X cerca de la puerta junto con Aqualad. Cyborg, Speedy y Más y Menos en la otra pared lateral.

"d-disculpe, p-pero y-yo n-no se co-cocinar" dijo temerosamente una de las chicas que se encontraban frente al palco, esa misma chica que tenia como 15 años estaba en la misma mesa con Starfire, Raven y Bumblebee.

"entonces eres una inútil buena para nada" respondió fríamente el príncipe sin siquiera mirarle.

La chica bajo su cabeza dolida y con lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas.

Starfire no pudo soportarlo más, Príncipe o no, nadie tenían derecho a insultar a una persona y estando ella presente, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

"¿starfire que haces!" le pregunto por lo bajo Raven sorprendida.

Starfire se levanto completamente furiosa de su lugar y se dirigió al palco tan rápido que ningún guardia la detuvo, Star se puso exactamente enfrente de el príncipe esperando a que volteara a verla, tenía los puños cerrados pero ligeramente empezó a aflojar su mano derecha.

"perdona¿pero que crees que ha...?" ¡PAF! El príncipe no pudo terminar porque Starfire le lanzo una bofetada con todas fuerzas, o al menos con toda la fuerza de una chica normal ya que sus poderes le habían sido arrebatados junto con su súper fuerza.

"¡Starfire!" dijo Robin tratando de no gritar al verla abofeteando a un príncipe

"esa chica si que tiene valor viejo" comento Chico Bestia sorprendido

El príncipe lentamente levanto la cabeza con una mano en la mejilla donde Star le había golpeado.

"¿pero como te atreves?" Scrimgeur empezó a desenvainar su espada con la vista fija en Starfire, pero antes de que sacara por completo el arma el príncipe hizo una seña de alto al hombre con la otra mano. Este perplejo guardo su espada lentamente

"¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES A TRAERNOS SIN NUESTRO CONCENTIMIENTO Y TAN BRUTALMENTE TAN SOLO PARA CUMPLIR UNO DE TUS CAPRICHOS!" empezó a reclamarle Star moviendo sus manos y brazos eufóricamente "¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARLE A LAS PERSONAS LO QUE DEBEN HACER O NO¡MUCHO MENOS OBLIGARLAS A CASARCE CONTIGO¡ESTO ESTA MUY MAL Y DEBERIAS DISCULPARTE Y TERMINAR CON TODO AHORA!" sentencio mirando furiosa a el príncipe que la miraba también, algo atónito

"tienes razón" dijo suavemente

"¿l-la tengo?" pregunto Starfire parpadeando confundida, no esperaba esta reacción de alguien a quien había golpeado y gritado

"¿oíste eso?" pregunto Chico Bestia señalando al príncipe con la mano "de haber sabido que era así de fácil hasta yo lo hubiera hecho"

"algo no me parece bien aquí" dijo Robin todavía mirando sospechosamente a Star y el príncipe en el palco

"si, bueno en parte" continuo el Príncipe con una sonrisa en los labios, Starfire solo lo miro sin habla "esto ya no tiene sentido por que veras…ya escogí a mi futura esposa"

Termino el príncipe sonriendo aun más y sin quitar la vista en Starfire que retrocedió unos paso

"¿QUE¿ACASO NO ME EScuchas…te" el príncipe había sacado de su túnica unos polvos dorados que había lanzado a Starfire haciendo que esta se desmayara y cayera en su brazos.

En ese mismo momento Raven y Bumblebee se levantaron preocupadas, mientras que Robin furioso se quito rápidamente la capa y saco su Bo-staff

"¡TU!... ¡ALEJA-TUS-SUCIAS-MANOS-DE-STARFIRE!" grito apretando sus dientes y mirando a los ojos a el Príncipe

"¡YA LO OISTE IDIOTA!" agrego Red X quitándose la capa también, los demás lo imitaron dejándose ver, listos para atacar.

"¿pero quien diablos son ustedes?" el príncipe alzo una ceja en confusión todavía cargando a Star "¿y que hacen en mi castillo?"

"somos los titanes y venimos por nuestras amigas" le respondió Cyborg cargando su cañón sonico. Speedy saco sus flechas

El Príncipe los miro por unos momentos y luego añadió "por mi no hay problema, pueden llevarse a sus amigas y largarse de una vez" respondió indiferente.

"el problema…" Robin se acerco al palco todavía con su arma en la mano "…es que tu tienes a mi chica" continuo Robin, tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

"entonces lo siento, por que desde ahora ella es mi prometida" le respondió el príncipe perdiendo la paciencia.

"oye imbecil, podemos hacer esto a las buenas o a las malas" Red X se puso a lado de Robin tronándose los dedos de las manos

"y por tu bien te aconsejamos que escojas por las buenas" agrego Speedy uniéndose a Robin y X.

"¿Qué¿A ustedes también les interesa mi prometida?" el príncipe le hizo señas a Scrimgeur para que sostuviera a Starfire mientras el sacaba su espada.

Los demás aprovecharon el que el príncipe y sus guardias estuvieran distraídos con Robin, Speedy y Red X para sacar a todas las chicas.

"¿Raven?" Chico Bestia parpadeo varias veces y se tallo los ojos creyendo ver cosas, "te ves hermo…diferente" dijo dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir a tiempo.

Raven también se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"ya oíste príncipe…" comenzó Robin amenazadoramente.

"mi nombre es Rousebucked, Wyatt Rousebucked" lo interrumpió el príncipe

"no nos importa como te llamas" dijo X

"solo deja ir a Star" continuo Robin.

"no lo volveremos a repetir" agrego Speedy

"yo creo que no" Wyatt movió su cabeza de un lado a otro "al menos no la dejare ir tan fácil"

Los chicos lo miraron confundidos ante la respuesta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto Robin

"podemos competir _amistosamente_ por ella" dijo el príncipe bajando del palco y acercándose hacia los chicos "el ganador se lleva a Starfire".

* * *

esperoque les haya gustado por que la verdad este capitulo me costo algo de trabajo, en especial porque a la hora de editar me di cuenta de que no he tomado en cuenta mucho a los gemelos Mas y Menos, asi que tratede ponerlos pero creo que no tuve mucho existo, en fin no puedoquitarlos tampoco por que los voy a necesitar en futuros capitulos pero bueno, decidadn ustedes.

_"No te tomes la vida en serio, al fin y al cabo, no saldrás vivo de ella."_

_-Sligerer_

bye

**pucky black**


	6. Ganmou

lo se, lo se y lo siento, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, pero la verdad no pensaba tardarme tanto en actualizar ¿cuanto ha pasado ya¿semana y media? lo siento mucho pero es que parece que los profesores creen que lo unico que tenemos hecemos en la vida es ir a la escuela y hacer deberes (odio-la-escuela)

pero en fin, aqui esta el sexto capitulo, si por fin ytengo que admitir queme costo un poco (no se, tuve un de esos _lapsus bloqueo de ideas_ ¿no les ha apsado?) pero quede satisfecha, o al menos llegue hasta donde queria llegar.

y por ultimo pero no menos importante, las dedicatorias:

**Sango-Lily (me dejaste impresionada¿eres adivina o algo asi?) Nextice, Legolas Lizaru, Mary-Jinx, Reiko Navi-san (chica, en verdad tus reviews hacen mi dia!), Kyo Hannakasi, Lunaza, White Lady EF, liqthfire (vaya, hasta ahora me di cuenta de que he estado escribiendo tu nick mal, es con "q" no con "g", perdon, jeje), aneres27, Sligerer, Palin Mounet, Diey, fabysfafa**

**

* * *

**

**6**

**Ganmou.**

"Perdón creo que no estaba escuchando" hablo por fin Red X después de un gran e incomodo silencio entre los chicos y Wyatt el príncipe "por un momento pensé que decías algo de pelear por Starfire o algo así" dijo riendo como si la sola idea fuera ridícula

"eso es porque fue lo que dije" le respondió Wyatt con aires de superioridad.

"Uh" X súbitamente dejo de reír

"¿y a que, exactamente, te referías con eso?" esta vez fue robin el que hablo, con la voz mas calmada pero igual de fría.

"bueno…" Wyatt bajo las escaleras para poder estar cara a cara con el líder de los titanes "…ya que es obvio que no soy el único que muestra interés por la chica, pues…" hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a los otros dos.

"¡Qué?"Robin de nuevo empezaba a perder el control. "¡habla ya!"

"propongo que los interesado por la chica participemos en un pequeño concurso, que ponga en practica nuestras cualidades de combate" mientras decía esto Wyatt miraba a Robin con desprecio, no le agradaba que nadie le diera ordenes."El ganador será reconocido como el mejor y los perdedores se harán a un lado y no volverán a buscar a la chica que será, el premio"

"Starfire _es una persona_ no un objeto que puedas ofrecer como premio" le dijo Robin apretando los puños.

"¿Qué pasa niño bueno?" X se acerco a Robin "¿miedo de perder ante el grandioso Red X?"

Eso definitivamente llego a el orgullo de Robin, el NUNCA rechazaba un desafía y mucho menos perdía.

"por supuesto que no Red X" contesto irritado Robin y luego volteo a ver a Wyatt

"acepto príncipe, entrare al concurso"

"en ese caso yo también participare" dijo Speedy decididamente

Wyatt sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada fue interrumpido por Raven que junto con los demás había escuchado todo.

"¡no pueden forzar a alguien a aceptar a el ganador, no pueden forzar a Starfire a enamorarse, deberían dejar que ella decida" sentencio Raven mas como una orden que como sugerencia, a Wyatt no le agradaba que nadie le cuestionara, así que hizo caso omiso a lo que Raven acababa de decir, era obvio que nunca había visto a una Raven furiosa.

"eso no seria justo para nosotros¿no crees? Tal vez Starfire –como ustedes la llaman- no tenga un sentimiento verdadero por ninguno de nosotros"

Las palabras de Wyatt retumbaron en la cabeza de Robin tal vez Starfire no tenga ningún sentimiento verdadero por ninguno de nosotros ¿y si fuera cierto¿Y si Starfire no sentía nada por el¿Y si star no lo amaba tanto como el a ella¿Qué tal si la única forma de tenerla era ganándola? Pero ¿y si perdía?

Si perdía no la volvería a ver, tendría que decirle adiós para siempre.

Tenia que ganar, definitivamente pasara lo que pasara no podía perderla. Tenía que ganar y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Ya después hablaría con ella, lo principal ahora era mantenerla a su lado

"ya te lo dije no puedes forzarla a amarte" la voz de Raven despertó a Robin de sus pensamientos.

"claro que puedo, soy el príncipe Rousebucked, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca" contesto Wyatt arrogantemente "y esto es lo que me ayudara" Wyatt saco una pequeña botellita con un liquido rojo transparente de su capa "es una poción japonesa llamada Ganmou"

"eh… ¿salud?" dijo Chico Bestia confundido

"¿una…poción?" repitió Raven alzando una ceja

"así es, un trago de este liquido hará que la persona que lo beba se enamore de la primera persona que bese" explico Wyatt con una sonrisa maliciosa "el ganador tendrá en su poder la poción, se la dará a Starfire, la besara y tendrá a la chica sin objeciones"

"quieres decir que no importa quien…Starfire amara a ale ganador" dijo Robin en voz baja mas para el que para los demás.

"exacto"

"¿y bien¿Cuándo empezamos?" preguntó Red X frotándose las manos.



Mientras tanto los guardias, o mas bien Scrimgeur había llevado a Starfire a una habitación lejos de los demás, como el príncipe lo había ordenado en el momento que le dio a la chica.

La habitación era en realidad una de las tantas torres del palacio con paredes de piedra y sin ventanas, pero aun así estaba muy bien iluminada ya que el techo de la torre, al parecer, era de cristal lo que facilitaba el que los rayos de sol pasaran.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco adornadas con signos raros grandes y pequeños.

En el centro había un círculo pintado en el piso que tenia una estrella de siete picos dentro.

Scrimgeur recostó a Starfire dentro de la estrella y a continuación puso 4 esferas que brillaban en cuatro esquinas de las estrella.

Al momento de salir, se topo con una mujer de aproximadamente 20 o 25 años de edad, tenía cabello negro muy largo y completamente lizo y vestía con ropas largas y de color blanco combinado con gris.

-cuida de ella y no dejes que se escape- le susurro Scrimgeur sin siquiera mirarla.

La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza y entro a la torre dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Starfire.



"¿acabas de oír eso Raven?" Chico Bestia le pregunto a Raven asombrado "¿no les vas a decir nada?"

"¿de que serviría? No me escucharían" respondió fríamente Raven, aunque se veía calmada y sin mucho interés por dentro estaba furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevían estos imbeciles a jugar con el destino y sentimientos de su mejor amiga?

"es verdad Chico Bestia, después de todo tal vez sea lo mejor" agrego Cyborg

"¿de que estas hablando Cyborg?" Bumblebee se había incorporado a la charla "todos los hombres son iguales" susurro indignada

"no es eso a lo que me refiero" se defendió Cyborg al ver a los dos titanes tan furiosos "lo que yo quería decir era que con todo eso del concurso nos dará tiempo para encontrar a Starfire y salvarla de estos idiotas"

"o al menos eso espero" añadió en voz baja casi inaudible.

"si, tienes razón, es una buena idea" dijo Bumblebee un poco mas calmada

"el único problema va ser la parte de buscarla en este palacio" agrego Raven

"entonces mas vale que empecemos ya" dijo Chico Bestia dando media vuelta para empezar con el plan

"¡espera!" Raven lo detuvo jalándolo del cuello para que no siguiera caminando "no podemos dejar que el príncipe sospeche, y no creo que sea buena idea decirle algo Robin o Speedy y de X ni siquiera hablamos, así que empezaremos tan pronto como esa tontería del concurso empiece ¿entendido?"

Chico Bestia solo asintió con la cabeza, atontado "¿sabes? Te ves linda cuando te enojas" dijo en un susurro, Raven rápidamente los soltó y dio media vuelta y aunque los demás no lo notaron una ligera sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Mientras tanto los idiotas, digo los chicos seguían discutiendo pero esta vez sobre las reglas de la tontería, quiero decir competencia.

"bien, entonces solo seremos nosotros cuatro ¿no es así?" pregunto Wyatt mirando a los otros tres chicos.

"nosotros también queremos participar" dijeron Más y Menos, al principio todos guardaron silencio por la sorpresa de la noticia, pero al segundo siguiente se soltaron a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

"no sean ridículos mocosos."Dijo entre risas X

"si¿Qué oportunidades tienen de ganar¿Eh?" agrego Speedy con las manos en su estomago muerto de la risa.

"además, no pueden participar juntos" dijo Wyatt riendo lo mas _"educadamente" _posible

"eso no importa nosotros participaremos" al parecer los gemelos parecían decididos.

Todos dejaron de reír al darse cuenta de que hablaban seriamente.

"como sea" dijo el príncipe.

"¿dejaras que estos dos participen¿Estas loco?" pregunto atónito Chico Bestia.

"si, no tienen la mas mínima posibilidad así que no hay nada de preocuparse" contesto Wyatt ignorando completamente a las quejas de los gemelos.

"bien Rousebucked¿Cuáles son las reglas?" pregunto Robin recuperando la postura después de lo sucedido.

"muy fáciles" Wyatt dirigió su mirada a Robin, al que consideraba el único verdadero oponente. "la competencia consistirá en tres partes, las primera: en la que todos participaremos, será una carrera, saldremos del castillo y desde la costa de la isla trataremos de llegar a la punta de la montaña, habrá obstáculos y los cuatro primeros en llegar pasaran a la segunda parte" el príncipe hizo una pausa solo para asegurarse de que todos le estaban poniendo atención "en la segunda prueba todos entraremos al océano, en donde habrá dos perlas: una roja y una azul, los primeros dos que lleguen al fondo del mar –pasando los tiburones y aguantando la respiración por supuesto- tendrán que tomar una perla y regresar a la superficie, esos dos serán los que pasen a la tercera y ultima etapa, que consistirá en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo la que determinara a el ganador." Sentencio el príncipe orgulloso por su _creatividad _"¿alguna duda?"

"no Rousebucked" una sonrisa falsa se formo en el rostro de Robin "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

* * *

lo siento si les parecio muy corto (a mi si) pero como les dije esta semana estuve como bloqueada, creo que mi imaginacion se quedo en las vacaciones, pero ojala les haya gustado y si no, no los culpo.

por cierto decidi llamar a el capitulo y a la pocion Ganmou por que en japones significa "deseo" (segun mi conocimiento del japones que no es mucho, asi que si estoy mal no duden en corregirme) por que los cuatro aqui desean a Star asi que me parecio perfecto.

**pucky-black**

_"es lo desconocido lo que nos aterra cuando vemos dentro la oscuridad y la muerte, nada mas"-_

_J.K. Rowling_


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

¡HOLA! Ya se que están esperando que actualice con el capitulo 7, que por cierto casi esta listo, y digo casi por que decidí no continuar mas, pero no se asusten, al menos no por un tiempo.

Y aquí esta mi razón, (que para mi es suficiente y estoy segura de que ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo)

Resulta que recibí un Review de fabysfafa (que por cierto muchas gracias) el review decía algo así:

_(…) y perdón por no dejarte comentarios en mi comu (TTgo!e.m.e.)..._

cosa que me saco de onda por que, yo casi no visito los grupos de msn, es mas casi no visito paginas en español de los teen titans, en fin, me metí a esta comunidad (esta muy buena, muy completa, te felicito faby) y en los foros encontré algo que la verdad me molesto mucho:

Resulta que alguien con el nick de •°oO»»§tårfïr£««Oo°•1 ….PUBLICO MI FANFIC! Así es, como oyen, esta persona (que no tiene ningún respeto por lo ajeno) ROBO mi historia.

Cuando vi esto tuve la esperanza de que esta persona hubiera puesto algún crédito diciendo que la historia era mía y que en realidad ella lo había transcrito (y que de haber sido así me hubiera molestado también, aunque no tanto) PERO NO! Esta persona se atrevió a decir que el fanfic era de ella, o al menos eso dijo en el capitulo 5. Por que según ella, cuando apenas empezó a publicar los primeros capítulos (por que para esto puso los 6 en el foro) dijo algo así:

_En realidad fue mi hermana la que escribió la fic_

Por que alguien le comento de LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL (ósea esta, la MIA que esta publicada aquí en y en ningún lado mas.) eso fue lo que respondió, cuando yo en realidad nunca en mi vida he visto, hablado o siquiera chateado con esta persona.

En el capitulo de "la esposa perfecta" ella público esto también:

_Y Gracias por el comentario de mi fic!__Yo pienso que a mi hermana le va a gustar mucho lo que dijiste de el fic!( Aunque solo ella escribió el capitulo3, lo demás es mió!) __Mi hermana quedo maravillada con tu fic, le encanto_

¿PUEDEN CREERLO? Casi me voy de espaldas, después de haber dicho que era de su supuesta "hermana" se atrevió a decir que todo después de el tercer capitulo era suyo (Por favor)

Si quieren ver los mensajes de esta persona, esta es el nombre de la comunidad donde están, (entren a la pagina y luego a donde dice "fanzone" despues a fanfics y ahi encontraran los mensajes con el titulo -hasta eso copio- de MI historia)

Teen Titans go! (y ya que andan ahi dense tiempo para checarla) no puse el link porque al parecer no se puede. pero si manda unreview les dare la pagina exacta

no tengo nada mas que decir que:

**NO CONTINUARE ESTA HISTORIA HASTA QUE ESTA PERSONA RETIRE MI FANFIC DE ESA COMUNIDAD Y RECONOZCA QUE LA VERDADERA AUTORA SOY YO.**

Ya se que ustedes no son culpables de nada, pero después de esto ya no siento ganas de seguir escribiendo¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes? (aunque lo haré siempre y cuando esta persona haga lo que deba hacer)

**GRACIAS.**

P.D. espero que lo entiendan y me perdonen pero es que después de algo así una se siente indignada, molesta, decepcionada y…triste.

**pucky-black**


	8. ¿Custodia, Enemiga o Amiga?

hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, en especial a las administradoras de el grupo **Teen titans go! el mejor equipo**, y aunque la plagiadora no ha admitido que robo mi historia al menos ya retiraron el fanfic de el foro. creo que con personas asi no vale la pena intentar de razonar, y bueno aqui esta mi actualizacion con el capitulo siete.

y antes de pasar con las dedicatorias, si tienen un mejor nombre para estecapitulo haganmelo saber ¿ok? es que la verdad no se me ocurrio nada mejor.

bueno ahora si, dedicatorias: **fabysfafa, Legolas Lizaru, Diey, White Lady EF, Palin Mounet, Sligerer, liqthfire, Sango-Lily, -stellatedmichelle-, raven-vidaurreta, holbix (por cierto¿que esperas para continuar tu fanfic? me muero de curiosidad!)y Argen.**

ah otra cosita, si tienen tiempo lean mi primer one-shot **"Los Sueños Que Nos Unen"**, es un robxstar totalmente! y ya que andan ahi dejen review ok?.

**

* * *

**

**7**

**¿Custodia, Enemiga o Amiga?**

"¿d-donde estoy?" una aturdida Starfire se pregunto mirando alrededor sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos para recuperar el equilibrio.

"…conque ya despertaste…" dijo alguien detrás de ella, Starfire volteo a ver y descubrió que la voz era de una chica que se encontraba sentada a un lado suyo.

Por alguna razón la voz de esta mujer tranquilizo a Starfire, era misteriosamente calmada y suave.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto lentamente Starfire.

"mi nombre es Josei Daijoubu" respondió con una ligera sonrisa, casi triste "pero si lo deseas solo puedes llamarme Josei…. ¿Cómo te llamas tu?"

"Starfire. Por favor ¿en donde estoy¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí?" Starfire miro a su alrededor, examinando la habitación

"estas en una de las torres del castillo" respondió Josei levantándose y dirigiéndose a una mesa cerca de la puerta "y estas aquí por que hasta ahora mi…el príncipe te escogió como prometida, después de que todo acabe tu y el podrán casarse" regreso con Starfire cargando una charola con dos tazas de te.

"¡yo no me quiero casar con alguien que muy apenas conozco!" dijo Star alzando un poco la voz "¿y a que te refieres con: después de que todo acabe?"

Josei volvió a sonreír y le dio una taza de te a Star quien la agarro pero se negó a beber hasta no recibir una respuesta.

"es verdad, olvidaba que tu no estas enterada" le respondió Josei tomando un sorbo de te, sin contestar aun la pregunta de Star "pero no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ti hasta que el príncipe gane la competencia"

"¿competencia? Por favor ¿podrías decirme que es lo que esta pasando¿Y donde están mis amigos¿Están bien¿Raven recupero sus poderes¿Qué hay de mí¿Tengo mis poderes también?" Starfire dijo esto tan rápido que tuvo que detener su cuestionario para tomar aire

"tranquila, ya habrá tiempo para responder todas tus preguntas" dijo Josei "lo único que te puedo decir es que tus amigos se encuentran bien, no te preocupes por ellos ahora, así que come, no queremos que te enfermes"

"¿comer? Pero aquí no hay comi…" y antes de que pudiera responder Starfire encontró un gran plato de oro con comida enfrente de ella. "oh, g-gracias"

"no tienes por que agradecer, después de todo en muy poco tiempo serás la reina" respondió Josei levantándose.

"¿te vas?" le pregunto Starfire, no quería quedarse sola en esa fría torre.

"por ahora" respondió Josei al mismo tiempo que tocaba la manija de la puerta "pero volveré muy pronto, en las noches este lugar es helado, necesitaras unas cuantas mantas" dijo volteando a ver a Star.

Starfire solo sonrió mientras su custodia y posible nueva amiga salía por la puerta.



"la paciencia es una virtud" dijo burlonamente Wyatt "¿nunca te lo han dicho?"

"déjate de tonterías" le respondió Robin "quiero acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible para poder salir de aquí"

"esa no es forma de hablarle a un príncipe" dijo el príncipe entre dientes

"claro que no lo es" dijo Robin en un tono sarcástico "por que aquí no hay ningún príncipe"

"¿quieren dejarse de sus jueguitos y empezar a buscar a Starfire?" grito un desesperado Chico Bestia, todos voltearon a verlo con intriga así que Raven se acerco a el y le dio un gran pisotón.

"el quiso decir que deberían de empezar a...a ganar a Starfire" trato de corregir la metida de pata de el Bestia de Chico que es su amigo.

"pero el dijo -buscar- no -ganar-" comento Speedy confundido.

"el dijo –ganar- Speedy, fin de la discusión¿ENTENDIDO?" dijo Raven con una mirada de _–atrévete a contradecirme y lo pagaras-_

Así que por seguridad propia Speedy cerró la boca y no se volvió a comentar nada más.

"mañana empezaremos con la competencia _Robin_" el príncipe pronuncio con desprecio el nombre del titán "esta por oscurecer y no podremos realizar la primer prueba"

Wyatt chasqueo sus dedos y en no menos de cinco segundos unos tres guardias aparecieron a su lado "lleven a nuestros huéspedes a sus habitaciones…y cuiden que no tramen nada" esto lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para que los titanes no pudieran oírlo.

"por favor los participantes vengan conmigo" dijo uno de los guardias dando la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta principal, Robin, X, Speedy y los gemelos lo siguieron sin decir una sola palabra.

"las damas me pueden seguir a mi, por favor" antes de seguirlo Raven y Bumblebee miraron a Cyborg que asintió en forma de aprobación.

"y por ultimo señores, síganme" Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Aqualad siguieron al ultimo de los guardias dejando solo al príncipe en el salón.



"te lo diré una vez mas" Josei se acerco a el príncipe saliendo por detrás de el palco "no conseguirás nada con esto"

"y yo te volveré a contestar: no me importa lo que pienses" respondió Wyatt sin siquiera voltear a ver a la mujer

"el problema mi príncipe…" Josei se puso exactamente delante de Wyatt con una expresión fría y despreciante "…es que tu piensas lo mismo"

El príncipe la miro con odio por unos cuantos segundos para después pasar por un lado dirigiéndose a la puerta del palco

"tu no eres nadie como para venir y decirme lo que pienso o no" dijo este mientras se cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

"de hecho Wyatt…" Josei suspiro mirando a la puerta por la que desapareció el príncipe _"…sí lo soy" _



"¡por tu culpa casi nos descubren Bestia!" una vez que el guardia salio de la habitación Cyborg empezó a regañar a el pobre chico bestia que acababa de salir del baño.

La habitación tenía cuatro camas, acomodadas una tras otra separadas solamente por tres mesitas con jarras de agua, pegadas a una de las paredes, la habitación tenía también un baño y una chimenea con varios sillones enfrente de esta.

"lo siento viejo pero cuando el llamado de la naturaleza me llama no pienso correctamente" trato de defenderse nuestro amigo verde avergonzado por lo sucedido

"_cuando el llamado de la naturaleza me llama_, cada vez me sorprende mas tu excelente uso de el lenguaje Chico Bestia" dijo sarcásticamente Aqualad

"gracias" respondió orgulloso el chico verde, quien tal vez no incluye la palabra

–Sarcasmo- en su _"extenso"_ vocabulario

"bueno ahora sabemos que el Chico Bestia no reconocería un comentario sarcástico ni aunque bailara enfrente de el con un tutu" dijo Aqualad dirigiéndose a Cyborg

"jajaja, muy gracioso" el chico bestia cruzo los brazos algo ofendido "como si no supiera que los sarcasmos no saben bailar"

Aqualad levanto las manos al cielo rindiéndose y decidió sentarse en la cama y acabar con _la inteligente_ conversación que estaba teniendo con el Chico Bestia.

"Bestita, te defiendes mejor con la boca cerrada" dijo Cyborg mientras se sentaba a un lado de Aqualad

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" se pregunto el Chico Bestia confundido.

"tenemos que encontrar una forma de comunicarnos con las chicas" le dijo Cyborg a Aqualad

"Tal vez Raven pueda entrar a nuestras mentes para poder hablar" sugirió este.

"ojala que a Raven se le ocurra lo mismo" dijo Cyborg "por ahora solo podemos esperar".



"¿ESPERAR¿Cómo quieres que espere aquí tranquilamente mientras Starfire esta en quien sabe donde?" decía o mas bien gritaba el líder de los titanes mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro por toda la habitación, que era igual que la de los otros chicos con la única diferencia de que esta tenia forma de hexágono y en vez de cuatro tenia tres literas.

"bueno Robin, no podemos hacer nada mas" dijo Speedy que estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la chimenea

"además no eres el único preocupado por Star" agrego X que estaba tendido en la cama igual de aburrido que los demás

"odio decir esto, pero creo que tienes razón" acepto Robin sentándose en la cama de la litera que estaba junto a la de X.

"Al menos ellos pueden dormir" comento después de unos minutos.

Los gemelos estaban profundamente dormido en la litera de a lado, y aunque pudieron tener una cama para cada uno estaban los dos en la de abajo, Mas tenia los pies de Menos muy cerca de la cara y Menos estaba a pocos centímetros de caer por la orilla lateral derecha.

"esos mocosos no podrán aguantar la primera prueba" dijo X con la mirada fija en el techo (el estaba en la cama de arriba de la litera)

"estoy de acuerdo, si pudieran usar su velocidad tal vez pasarían la primera prueba, pero no pueden tocarse así que…"dijo Speedy levantándose y acostándose en la misma litera que X (en la cama de abajo)

"…Así que esto solo es entre nosotros cuatro" termino Robin.

"les voy a patear el trasero" dijo X e inmediatamente se quedo dormido

"si claro, en tus sueños X" dijo Speedy dándose la vuelta en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

Robin puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a cerrar los ojos también.

A pesar de que estaba en riesgo la libertad de su mejor amiga y a la vez el amor de su vida no podía evitar sentir algo de emoción por la competencia…cosa que lo hacia sentir algo culpable. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? Después de todo el era Robin…"El Chico Maravilla"….



"a Starfire no le va a agradar nada esto" dijo Raven mirando por la ventana, su habitación al igual que la de los chicos tenía chimenea, baño y dos camas.

"¿y a quien si le gustaría? Que tres chicos y dos chamacos te traten como trofeo no es precisamente una historia romántica" dijo Bumblebee que se servia un poco de agua de la mesa.

"¿sabes? No creo que a Starfire le importe mucho eso" dijo Raven separándose de la ventana y volteando a ver a Bumblebee "va a estar decepcionada de que Robin se haya atrevido a jugar con su libertad"

"se que es competitivo y que nunca rechazaría un desafió pero…" empezó Bumblebee

"arriesgo los sentimientos de Starfire, aposto su amor…" concluyo Raven tomando un vaso de agua también.

"bueno, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar de eso, tal vez y logremos rescatar a nuestra amiga antes de que termine la primera prueba" dijo Bumblebee tratando de buscar el lado positivo "solo tenemos que comunicarnos con los chicos"

Raven saco su comunicador y cuando lo abrió en la pantalla apareció con letras rojas un aviso de _sin_ _cobertura._

"oh genial, era lo único que faltaba" dijo Bumblebee con un tono molesto

"Tal vez pueda comunicarme telepáticamente con ellos" comento Raven guardando su comunicador "pero será hasta mañana, ahora estoy muy cansada" agrego sentándose en la cama y poniéndose en la posición que acostumbraba al meditar, necesitaba relajarse y quitarse toda la preocupación que tenia encima

"si yo también, esperemos que Starfire todavía no se haya enterado de la estupida competencia" dijo Bumblebee metiéndose a la cama y acomodando su almohada.

"yo lo único que espero es que dondequiera que este, se encuentre bien" Raven abrió los ojos y susurro por lo que la otra chica no pudo oírla.

* * *

¿y que tal? espero no haberlos mareado tanto con los cambios de escenario tan constantes, pero tenia que hacerlo, bueno ya saben si tienen un mejor titulo para este capitulo haganmelo saber.

otra cosa ¿pueden adivinar quien es Josei¿una sirviente mas de el castillo¿que relacion tendra con el principe? mwajaja, me encanta mantener el suspenso, aunque a veces no me salga (jejeje)

**pucky-black**

_"la presencia de la cosa amada turba y enmudece la intencion mas determinada y la lengua mas atrevida"_

_- Cervantes_


	9. Primera Prueba: Agilidad Parte 1

hola! ya estoy aqui con el capitulo de la primera prueba, si por fin va a empezar la competencia, y bueno antes que nada tengo que aclarar un pequeño errorcito que tuvo _Bumblebee_ el cap. pasado, (si _fue bumblebee_, no yo, eh!) dijo "tres chicos" cuando debieron ser 4, gracias a Sango-Lily por avisarme y asi poder corregir a _Bumblebee._

ahora las dedicatorias:** fabysfafa, White Lady EF, Palin Mounet, Diey, Sango-Lily, liqthfire, holbix, Reiko Navi-san (ya extrañaba tus reviews chica! por cierto, no te preocupes no me molesta que me llamen asi, en la escuela lo hacen n.n), Legolas Lizaru, x-MiSaO-x, Sligerer**

Por cierto, me sorprendela mayoria piense queJosei es la madre de el principe,tal vez por la edad que le puse, y lo siento pero tendran que quedarse con la duda al menos en este capitulo. jeje.

**

* * *

**

**8Primera Prueba: **

**Agilidad Part. 1**

Chico Bestia, aunque parezca imposible, fue el primero en despertar esa mañana, se encontraba todavía tendido en la cama con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Simplemente no podía dormir, tal vez por el hecho de que una de sus mejores amigas estaba en problemas, o tal vez porque su líder era un terco enamorado obsesionado con ganar, o simplemente por que hace apenas unas horas antes se había dado cuenta de que tal vez, quizás, había un pequeña y remota atracción hacia cierta chica de su equipo llamada Raven…¡nah!…¿pero que disparates estaba pensando?...el no podía querer a Raven por que…bueno para empezar ella no lo quería a el…pero …¿y si fuera así?...HA¿Raven enamorada de el, no en esta vida…además, el que alguien te grite que te alejes, que te tire varias veces de la sala de la torre, que te azote la puerta en las narices y te lance hechizos de vez en cuando no es una forma muy común de decir te amo…¿verdad¿VERDAD?...aunque claro…Raven no es una chica común…después de todo ¿Quién se podría resistir a el inigualable, apuesto e inteligente Chico Bestia?... esta bien, esta bien…esa NO era una buena razón…si tan solo pudiera entrar en su mente…saber lo que ella piensa de el……

"¿Chico Bestia?" una voz hizo saltar a el pobre chico verde, haciéndolo caer de la cama.

"¿RAVEN?...P-PERO ¿COMO¿CUANDO¿DONDE¿POR QUE?" el chico desesperado y nervioso empezó a buscar a la chica por la habitación, no se veía por ninguna parte… ¿estaría soñando?...

"no, no estabas soñando chico bestia yo…"empezó a explicar Raven pero el chico Bestia aun incrédulo pensó que la voz de Raven provenía de su almohada…

"¿Raven?...oh no… ¡te convirtieron en almohada!"

"¡NO CHICO BESTIA! Yo estoy…"dijo Raven y de nuevo fue interrumpida por un muy asustado chico verde.

"¡NO TE PREOCUPES RAVEN!... ¡TE SACARE DE ESA ALMOHADA…!"

"no…chico bestia escúchame…"

"¡NO IMPORTA QUE TARDE MESES, AÑOS, DECADAS!...SOLO NO PIERDAS LA FE".

"Chico Bestia…b-a-s-t-a…"

"NO HAY QUE PERDER LA CABEZA RAVEN, ENCONTRAREMOS UNA SOLUCION"

"no-me-hagas-enviarte-a-otra-dimensión"

"LA VIDA PUEDE SER MUY INJUSTA MUCHAS VECES"

"CHICO BESTIA ESCUCHAME…¡YO NO ESTOY EN LA ALMOHADA!…ESTOY EN…"

"LO SE RAVEN…SE QUE ESTO ES MUY DURO PARA TI, PERO EL PRIMER PASO SIEMPRE ES ACEPTARLO…"

"¡QUE NO ESTOY EN LA MALDITA ALMOHADA¡ME ESTOY CONTACTANDO CONTIGO TELEPATICAMENTE IDIOTA!"

Chico Bestia se quedo callado asimilando lo que le acababan de gritar.

"¿entonces no estas atrapada en la almohada?" pregunto cuidadosamente.

"no…"

"y si estas en mi mente ¿sabes lo que estaba pensando?" Chico Bestia empezó a ponerse nervioso

"si…" respondió muy tranquilamente Raven

"¿y-y desde hace c-cuanto que estas a-ahí?"

"Desde que te llame y empezaste con tu estupidez de la almohada" le contesto Raven alzando un poco la voz.

"ahhhhhhh" suspiro aliviado chico bestia "¿estas segura? no escuchaste nada mas ¿verdad?"

"nada…ahora despierta a los demás, tenemos que hablar"

"si...eh… ¿Raven?" la llamo algo inseguro el chico bestia

"¿si?"

"podrías…tu sabes… ¿salir de mi mente mientras los despierto?"

"ah si…lo siento" respondió Raven un tanto avergonzada, por alguna extraña razón estando en la mente de chico bestia sentía algo diferente, algo que no podía explicar¿calma tal vez? Lo mejor seria dejar eso para después, ahora tenían mucho que planear.



"espero que hayas tenido un placentero descanso" le dijo suavemente Josei a Star mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo, como lo había hecho el día anterior.

"hubiera dormido mejor en mi hogar" respondió Starfire sonriendo nostálgicamente, estaba en una cama que llegaba hasta el suelo, la estrella había desaparecido. _Que raro, cuando me dormí no estaba esta cama y la estrella seguía dibujada en el suelo_. Pensó.

"la estrella estaba solamente para dormir tus poderes" explico Josei como si le hubiera leído la mente a Star.

"¿dormir mis poderes?" pregunto confundida Star

"Si, tus poderes o cualidades no pueden ser extraídos de tu cuerpo, son parte de ti, así que solo están en el lado mas profundo de tu mente" le respondió Josei como si fuera lo mas común del planeta.

"quieres decir que… ¿puedo usar mis poderes?"

"lo siento, pero no…tus poderes –_despertaran_- solo si tomas el antídoto del hechizo"

"oh" Starfire bajo la cabeza tristemente, el no tener sus poderes la hacia sentirse débil, indefensa, inútil…y a ella no le gustaba nada.

"no tienes por que sentirte triste" la animo Josei "como te dije antes, todo esto terminara pronto"

"Acerca de eso…" Starfire había recordado su pequeña charla de ayer "¿a que te referías con _la competencia_?"

Josei se hecho a reír y se levanto de la cama

"eres una persona que no se rinde ¿verdad?" le pregunto aun con su sonrisa.

"solo quiero saber lo que me va a pasar…a mi y a mis amigos" respondió Star, a ella realmente le agradaba Josei, pero empezaba a ser frustrante el que no quisiera decirle nada.

"y lo sabrás, pero por ahora ten paciencia" dijo Josei dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a un rincón de la torre "¿tienes hambre? Aquí hay suficiente comida si gustas" se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a una mesa con dos sillas que definitivamente no estaban el día anterior.

Starfire decidió no preguntar de eso, después de todo presentía que no recibiría una respuesta, así que se levanto de la cama dando un suspiro.

"si, muchas gracias"



"ahhhhhhh….esta bien Raven ya estamos todos despiertos" dijo Cyborg tallándose los ojos y bostezando, acababan de despertar y estaban aun soñolientos, excepto Chico Bestia, claro, que después de su pequeña autorreflexión y equivocación con la almohada no volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"ya era hora chispita¿tienes idea de cuanto llevamos esperando?" la voz de Bumblebee se pudo escuchar en la cabeza de los tres chicos

"¡Ay! Bumblebee ¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?" pregunto asustado Cyborg, ahora si ya estaba completamente despierto

Chico Bestia solo rió por lo bajo, al menos no era el único que oía la voz de la chica que le gustaba en la cabeza…un momento ¿la chica que le gustaba? _¡Aghhh, será mejor que dejes de pensar en eso o Raven podría oírte chico Bestia! _Se reprendió el mismo en su cabeza.

"Gracias a raven también puedo hablar con ustedes" explico Bumblebee que tenia una mano en el hombro de Raven, ambas estaban sentadas en la alfombra de la habitación cruzadas de piernas y con los ojos cerrados.

"bien concentrémonos en lo que debemos" se le unió Raven con una voz monótona

"¿Cuándo creen que empiecen las dichosas pruebas?" pregunto Aqualad

"estoy segura que no tardaran en sacarnos de nuestras habitaciones, pero debemos estar concentrados en encontrar a Starfire" dijo Raven, ahora se oía decidida, cosa inusual en ella.

"exacto, nos separaremos en la primera prueba y trataremos de inspeccionar el castillo" dijo Cyborg.

"así podremos darnos una idea de donde esta Star ¿no?" todos voltearon a ver a Chico Bestia asombrados de que, por primera vez, había entendido el plan.

"ese… ¿fue chico bestia?" pregunto lentamente Raven, sorprendida también

"si…ahora si que esto esta raro" dijo aqualad

"¡oye!" protesto el chico verde

"bueno como sea, entonces eso es lo que haremos" dijo Bumblebee trayendo el tema de nuevo.

"en la segunda prueba nos dedicaremos a encontrar a Star, una vez que ya conozcamos un poco mas el castillo" agrego Aqualad

"si, y procuren recaudar toda la información posible acerca de esta príncipe" les dijo Cyborg.

Cuando apenas Bumblebee iba a abrir la boca para desearles a los chicos buena suerte, la puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo que las chicas abrieran los ojos súbitamente.

"el príncipe las solicita en el inicio de la carrera" dijo un guardia que había entrado por la puerta "por favor, síganme"



"¡eso es injusto!" Mas y Menos protestaron al unísono "¡si no podemos tocarnos no podemos correr rápido!"

"ESE ES _SU_ PROBLEMA" les contesto molesto Wyatt, los chicos competidores estaban en la playa de la isla junto con varios guardias y el general Scrimgeur.

"¡CLARAMENTE LEs DIJE QUE NO PODRIAN COMPETIR COMO EQUIPO!"

"no tienes por que gritar príncipe" le dijo Robin desafiante, cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Wyatt no era desperdiciada por el chico maravilla. "ellos están justo enfrente de ti, pueden oírte perfectamente"

"nadie te pregunto tu opinión" le respondió Wyatt con lo dientes apretados

"¿y? eso no me importa" le dijo Robin arrogantemente.

"¿podemos empezar de una maldita vez?" X empezaba a desesperarse.

"si, no tenemos todo el tiempo de el mundo" estuvo de acuerdo Speedy

"estamos esperando a su amiguitos" dijo Wyatt con un tono acusador "ah, allá vienen"

Y así era, los cinco chicos venían corriendo desde lejos seguidos de dos guardias.

"ya estamos aquí" anuncio Cyborg

"bien, ahora ya podemos empezar" dijo Robin

"síganme, les diré de donde será la partida" dijo Wyatt y los demás lo siguieron, pero Cyborg detuvo a Robin por el brazo

"eh… ¿crees que estarás bien?" le pregunto inseguro a Robin que lo volteo a ver confundido

"¿a que te refieres?"

"bueno tu sabes…en las competencias te pones algo…eh…obsesivo ¿recuerdas?"

Robin parpadeo un par de veces "no te preocupes, estoy y estaré bien, después de todo estamos hablando de Starfire" respondió Robin tratando de convencer a Cyborg "escucha Cyborg, yo realmente…realmente me reocupa Starfire y NUNCA pondría en riesgo su vida" dicho esto dio media vuelta y siguió a los demás

"entonces ¿Por qué participas Robin?" susurro Cyborg siguiéndolo también.

"empezaremos desde aquí, cada quien puede tomar el camino que crea que es el mas corto para llegar a la cima de la montaña" dijo Wyatt señalando el bosque. "tendrán que pelear, si es el caso, con los animales y criaturas de el bosque, pueden usar cualquier arma, pero NADA de poderes especiales ¿entendido?"

"no te preocupes príncipe, a excepción de los gemelos, ninguno de nosotros tenemos superpoderes" dijo Robin "y no los pueden utilizar si no se tocan"

"bien"

"a sus posiciones por favor" dijo Scrimgeur sosteniendo su bastón.

Los chicos cada uno se acomodo detrás de una línea roja que estaba dibujada en la orilla de la isla.

Wyatt, Robin, Red X, Speedy, Mas y Menos, en ese orden.

"cuando escuchen la explosión, la carrera empezara" declaro Scrimgeur parándose enfrente de los chicos, alzo su bastón al aire y en pocos segundos empezó a brillar de un color azul en la punta.

BANG!

Un fuerte estallido se escucho y en pocos momentos solo quedaron visibles Más y Menos corriendo lo más que podían sin tocarse.

Robin decidió seguir su camino derecho y trepando los árboles con una agilidad inhumana, podía ver ocasionalmente a el príncipe corriendo por debajo de el, pero después de un par de minutos se quedo atrás, aparentemente por que un tigre salio a recibirlo.

Robin sonrió al ver esto, era por esa razón por lo que había decidido irse por los árboles, así no se toparía con los animales de los que había hablado Wyatt, tal vez encontraría un par de monos y aves, pero nada que no pudiera resolver rápidamente.

Si la competencia continuaba así de fácil entonces no tendría de que preocuparse, pero para su mala suerte los árboles se acabaron, se encontraba en una especie de laguna en la que se encontraba una cascada, parecía ser uno de los lados de la montaña, si era así solo tendría que subir por la cascada y llegaría a la cima

Bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba con un solo salto y se dirigió a la laguna, pero antes de que pusiera un pie dentro sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo dar unos paso hacia adleante para no caer y se dio rápidamente la vuelta.

Se encontró frente a frente con un hombre (¿seria un hombre?) con cabeza de toro y patas peludas con pezuñas en ves de pies, aun así tenia el tórax y los brazos humanos.

El hombre-toro llevaba un mazo en sus manos con el que había golpeado a Robin

"_con que a estas criaturas se refería el príncipe"_ pensó Robin, en este momento cada minuto que pasaba era valioso, así que si tenía que pelear con esta criatura lo haría.

Y tenia que ser rápido.

* * *

¿y¿que les parecio? dejen review! 

_"no sere lo suficiente inteligente para hacerlo todo...pero soy lo suficiente tonto para tratarlo todo!"_

_-Chico Bestia _

**pucky-black**


	10. Primera Prueba: Agilidad Parte 2

hola a todos! ya estoy de vuelta,si lo se metarde años pero por fin ya regrese y lo que paso fue una larga historia:

resulta que me enferme de Biruela (maldita biruela te salen ronchas por TODOS lados y que decir de la comezon)asi que estuve 15 dias en cama y la verdad no me dieron ganas de hacer nada. en fin, ya me recupere ytuve que trabajar como asno para ponerme al corriente en la escuela, y lo pero de todo es que tenia que sanarprecisamente en la semana de examenes, asi que como veran no tuve tiempo ni de acercarme a la computadora.

y tarde como una semana en terminar este capitulo por que hasta ahora es el mas largo que he hecho y estoy muy orgullosa, a ver que les parece. creo que hasta ahora es mi favorito pero bueno aver que dicen ustedes.

y no crean que se me olvidan, aqui estan las **dedicatorias:**

**x-MiSaO-x, Sligerer, Palin Mounet, fabysfafa, liqthfire, holbix, Legolas Lizaru, Sango-Lily, RofRuri (muchas garcias RofRuri aprecio mucho tu review), Sakuma Shindou, Sacristhia I. Oscurathy (si a mi tambien me encanta Star, y concuerdo cien por ciento contigo con lo de las parejas, me da gusto que te guste mi trabajo, muchas gracias chica)**

**Muchas gracias a todos este capitulo va especialmente para ustedes.**

**

* * *

**

**9**

**Primera prueba: Agilidad Part. 2**

"vamos ahora no hay nadie" le susurro Raven a los demás, los guardias estaban muy ocupados vigilando a los participantes.

Los demás se separararon rápidamente tratando de ser lo mas cauteloso y rápidos posibles, no tenían mucho tiempo ya que de seguro que cuando alguien llegara a la meta se preguntaría por ellos. En especial si ese alguien era Robin o Speedy.

Raven siento un extraño presentimiento, como si supiera exactamente a donde ir, se sentía atraída por algo¿pero por que¿Acaso era la presencia de Starfire? Pero, se sentía diferente, algo débil¿estaría bien?

Raven comenzó a preocuparse pero aun así debía seguir concentrada no podía perder este presentimiento, era la única pista que tenia hasta ahora para encontrara a Starfire.



El hombre toro se abalanzó contra robin, este rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el mazo que agitaba furiosamente la criatura, Robin se dedico solo a esquivar los golpes, al parecer el hombre toro no era muy listo así que dejo que se cansara para después atacarlo.

Dio varias vueltas hacia adelante cayendo detrás de el y dándole golpes con su bo-staff, haciéndole perder el equilibrio a el hombre toro que agarro a Robin por el tobillo antes de caer.

Robin sorprendido por la acción no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo y fue lanzado hacia la laguna…



"por que… ¿Por qué haces esto?" le pregunto Starfire a Josei, estaban tomando el te y charlando, aunque Star se encontraba muy cómoda y saludable seguía estando presa y sin saber de sus amigos…no iba a olvidarse de ellos tan fácilmente.

"creo que no entiendo… ¿hacer que?" Josei estaba calmada, pero por alguna razón no miraba a los ojos a Star cuando hablaba.

"me refiero a…bueno tu no eres una persona mala, lo se" respondió Star sin apartar su vista de Josei "pero aun así, sigues apoyando a ese Príncipe que piensa que todos los demás son inferiores a el y trata a las personas como simples objetos que puede manipular"

"lo se, es inmaduro y cruel" susurro Josei sin pensarlo "pero tu no entenderías"

"puedo tratar" dijo suavemente Starfire encontrando la vista de Josei, esta respiro hondo antes de hablar de nuevo.

"yo…yo debo ser leal a el, sin importar lo que pase." Dijo mirando a Star, su cara podía reflejar tristeza, Starfire siendo la persona comprensiva que era no dijo nada, dejando que Josei continuara.

"El y yo compartimos algo muy especial y fuerte, yo lo conozco desde siempre…"Josei miro hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, evitando la vista de Starfire otra vez.

"el no siempre fue así…en parte es por eso que continuo a su lado, ya que se que esa crueldad y arrogancia son solo mascaras"

Starfire ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, era lo que solía hacer cuando tenia dudas o no entendía algo muy bien del todo.

"por favor explícame ¿a que te refieres con _mascaras_?" pregunto Starfire.

Al principio Josei guardo silencio por unos momentos como si dudara de contarle a Starfire.

"bueno el no quiere que los demás lo vean como alguien débil. El ha sufrido y creo que por eso mismo no se atreve a confiar en nadie mas….el guarda mucho rencor dentro de si, y debo decir que me preocupa ya que solo se esta engañando el mismo" dijo al fin Josei agachando la cabeza

"si, se a que te refieres….yo conozco a alguien igual" susurro Starfire inmediatamente recordando a cierto chico maravilla….



Robin caía por el lago, era muy profundo y el agua estaba helada, pero aun así, Robin no se movía, solo se dejo caer, era una sensación extraña ya que al principio quería mover su cuerpo para salir a la superficie, pero este no le respondió así que decidió no intentar nada.

Era curioso como al parecer no sentía la necesidad de respirar, y lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos ¿Qué tan profundo podría ser este lago¿No debió haber llegado ya al fondo?

Se sentía tan relajado, como si nada importara ya, como si todo estuviera bien….

De repente sintió el suelo debajo de sus pies, estaba parado en una especie de acera, pero eso era imposible, no podía haber pavimento debajo de el porque, bueno, se encontraba cayendo en un lago.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en una habitación extrañamente familiar…pues claro… ¡era la torre de los titanes!



"águila verde llamando a cuervo azul, repito águila verde llamando a cuervo azul" el comunicador de Raven empezó a sonar.

"¿Chico Bestia?" pregunto Raven alzando una ceja.

"no¡soy águila verde!" respondió Chico Bestia algo ofendido, al parecer se había tomado muy en serio su trabajo.

"esta bien¿Qué quieres?"

"comunicar que hombre plata canto que la sopa esta fuera del tazón porque corrió fuera de la playa y ahora no puede sembrar, los bailarines no tienen tutu y águila verde no encuentra su bicicleta" dijo el chico verde muy seriamente.

"Chic Bestia…. ¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO?" grito Raven muy confundida.

"mis gatos cuervo azul pero los perros pueden comer lo que estamos bailando, es mucha película así que bailemos así para que ellos no puedan escribirnos" esta vez Raven comenzó a entender lo que trataba de hacer el Chico Bestia, aunque no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que trataba de decirle.

"¡CHICO BESTIA DEJATE DE JUEGOS Y DIME QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA TODO ESO!"

"pero Raven…el código…" susurro Chico Bestia muy sorprendido.

Raven giro sus ojos, exasperada, típico de el chico Bestia.

"esta bien, ya lo dejo….pero debes saber que de esta forma no es divertido…".

"por supuesto que no, esto NO tiene que ser divertido, ahora…intentémoslo una vez mas… ¿Qué me querías decir?" le pregunto Raven en un tono de voz como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años.

"bueno, pero si alguien escucha todo por no usar el código no va a ser mi culpa ¿eh?"

"si, si, tomaremos el riesgo" dijo sarcásticamente Raven

"Lo que trataba de decirte era que…" chico bestia tomo aire antes de continuar "Cyborg vio que Robin todavía no llegaba a la meta porque cayo en el lago que esta a el pie de la montaña y parece que no puede salir, también dije que los demás todavía no encuentran y que yo…ejem…me perdí" Chico Bestia dijo lo ultimo casi inaudible.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Raven y su inseparable tono sarcástico le respondieron "pero dime¿Qué quieres decir con que cayo en la laguna, yo no he visto ninguna en la isla"

"¿y que voy a saber yo? El que me dijo fue Cyborg" se defendió el chico bestia

"esta bien, lo siento mucho pero Robin tendrá que arreglárselas solo, tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible" Dijo Raven, se encontraba algo preocupada por Robin, pero lo que había dicho era verdad, además el chico sabia cuidarse solo.

"¿Rae?"

Raven gruño, no le gustaba que el Chico Bestia la llamara _Rae _"¿y ahora que?"

"este…bueno…yo me preguntaba si…" el chico verde empezó a balbucear tratando de encontrar las palabras "¿puedes venir conmigo, tu sabes por que me perdí y yo no quiero…además tu puedes…y con tus poderes pues…"

"esta bien, ya voy para allá" y con eso cerro su comunicador, le diría a el Chico Bestia de la presencia que sentía y así tal vez encontraría mas rápido a Star…tal vez.



Robin se tallo los ojos con las manos incrédulo, esto no podía ser posible, era ilógico ¿Cómo podía estar en la torre¿Por qué ya no estaba en la laguna? Algo andaba mal aquí.

Empezó a caminar recorriendo la torre alerta, tal vez era una trampa, querían que se confiara y así atacarlo, no sabían con quien estaban tratando, el no iba a caer en ningún truco.

Entro a la sala de entrenamiento, no había nadie, se dirigió a las habitaciones, la suya estaba sola, la de el chico bestia no la pudo abrir, de seguro estaba cerrada con todos esos candados, robin no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo, no sabia por que chico bestia se encerraba de esa manera, después de todo la torre era cien por ciento segura.

Paso por la de Cyborg estaba abierta, pero como en la suya tampoco había nadie.

Siguió por la de Raven, era demasiado oscura y casi no podía ver, pero supuso que estaba sola.

Se paro súbitamente en la de Starfire, tenia que hacer algo por ella ¿pero que? Parecía como si no recordara nada, es mas¿Por qué hace unos momentos estaba en una laguna¿Por qué se sentía preocupado por Star¿Y por que no había nadie en la torre? Parecía que tenia algo que ver con una competencia y…y luego nada, no podía recordar…tenia que estar alerta eso si lo recordadaza pero… ¿alerta de que?

Sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de la muñeca a ese alguien y lo lanzo contra la pared.

Al darse cuanta quien era el alguien se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

"¿Starfire?".



"cuéntame… ¿Qué tan importantes son para ti esos tres chicos?" le pregunto Josei cambiando el tema

"¿tres chicos¿No querrás decir 9? Robin, Raven, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Spee…"

"No, los tres hombres, ese que usa mucho gel en su cabello negro, el pelirrojo con las flechas y el que usa una mascara blanca y traje negro con una x roja en el pecho" se explico Josei

"ah, te refieres a Robin, Speedy y Red x"

Josei asintió con la cabeza recordando sus nombres.

"si ellos¿Qué relación especial tienes con esos chicos?"

A Star le pareció algo rara la pregunta, pero aun así respondió:

"bueno Red X en un criminal y los titanes y yo lo hemos enfrentado algunas veces…Speedy es un querido amigo miembro de los titanes de la ciudad de el este y Robin…" Starfire se detuvo al decir el último nombre "…bueno el es…mi mejor amigo…"

"vaya…es curioso" dijo Josei alzando una ceja

"curioso… ¿Por qué es curioso amiga Josei?"

"bueno, por lo que me dices los tres solo son tus amigos, a excepción de el criminal del que hablas, pero aun así…es raro que se atrevan a competir…"

"¿competir¿Que quieres decir con competir?" Starfire levantándose de su asiento, casi había olvidado preguntar por esa_ competencia _de la que le había hablado Josei antes.

"es verdad, no te he dicho todavía" contesto simplemente Josei "creo que debo contarte… tienes derecho a saberlo… y mas aun ahora que dices que no tienes una relación especial con ninguno de los tres chicos…y tienes todo el derecho de molestarte…después de todo lo que ponen en riesgo…"

"¡Amiga ¿puedo saber de lo que estas hablando!" Starfire empezaba a desesperarse¿Por qué decía que tenía el derecho de estar molesta¿Qué tenían que ver sus amigos con esta competencia?

Josei sonrió ligeramente y le señalo a Star que se sentara, esta obedeció y espero a que josei le explicara lo que esta pasando.

"recordaras que mi príncipe te escogió a ti como su futura esposa, tu te quejaste y acto seguido apareciste aquí ¿cierto?" Starfire asintió con la cabeza.

"bueno, después de eso estos tres _amigos_ tuyos se molestaron por la decisión de mi príncipe, y amenazaron a Wyatt" Josei se detuvo para asegurarse de que Star estuviera poniendo atención "el príncipe es una persona muy orgullosa y competitiva, no le gusta perder ni que lo amenacen, así que les propuso pelear por ti"

"¿p-pelear por mi?" pregunto Star confundida, de alguna manera esta conversación no le estaba gustando.

"así es, una competencia en donde tendrán que probar sus habilidades en tres etapas: una prueba de agilidad, otra de resistencia y la ultima de fuerza, el vencedor se queda contigo… tu eres el premio…Starfire, tus _amigos_ no dudaron en ofrecerte como trofeo…"



"Star lo siento…no era mi intención… ¿estas bien?"Le pregunto preocupado Robin a Star mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

"si amigo Robin…pero dime ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu repentina agresividad hacia mi¿Hice algo mal¿Es un castigo?" respondió Starfire con una expresión de confusión en su cara.

"¿castigo?...NO…por supuesto que no Star, tu no hiciste nada mal es solo que…yo soy el que esta mal, lo siento" Robin seguía sosteniendo la mano de Starfire y desde ese momento se había olvidado de todo lo que estaba pensando antes de que viera a Star.

"Star… ¿Dónde están todos?"

"ellos no están aquí Robin…solo tu y yo…estamos solos" dijo Starfire acercándose a Robin coquetamente, este empezó a ponerse nervioso y mas rojo que un tomate.

"¿s-solos?..." balbuceo Robin, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

"si¿no es genial?" Starfire no se aparto de Robin, al contrario rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo miro a la cara quedando apenas unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos

"si…"respondió en un susurro Robin sosteniéndola por la cintura y sin apartar sus ojos de los labios de Starfire.

"¿Qué se ocurre que hagamos Robin _lindo_?" dijo Star acariciando la mejilla de Robin.

Este al oír el sobrenombre que le había dicho Star se separo rápidamente de ella empujándola "¿Quién eres tu?" le pregunto molesto.

"pero… ¿de que estas hablando Robin lindo?…soy yo¡Starfire!" dijo ella acercándose de nuevo a Robin quien la evadió.

"no, tu no eres Starfire…" _ella sabe cuanto odio que me llamen lindo_ "¿donde esta ella¿Que le has hecho?" Robin saco su bo-staff listo para atacar

"¿Qué¿Es así como me tratas?" la otra Starfire levanto la voz enojada, se llevo las manos a la cintura "bien, no me importa, soy muy bella y puedo tener a quien quiera a mis pies" dijo arrogantemente

"esta vez si estoy convencido, tu no eres mi amiga, ni siquiera sabes imitarla" y de repente, como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz en su mente recordó por que estaba tan alerta, por que estaba preocupado, y sobre todo en donde estaba la verdadera Star.

"…la competencia" susurro para si Robin.

La falsa Starfire sonrió y acto seguido todo empezó a nublarse, la torre y la chica desaparecieron y todo se volvió negro.

Robin entonces empezó a abrir los ojos, estaba en el lago y seguía sin poder moverse pero esta vez por que una extraña planta estaba enredada en sus piernas y brazos, sus pulmones empezaron a sentir aire y forcejeo para soltarse pero fue inútil.

Con gran esfuerzo saco uno de sus bird-a-rangs y corto la enredadera de sus brazos para seguir con la de los pies. Una vez libre nado hacia la superficie lo más rápido posible.

No podía aguantar más la respiración y ya solo faltaba un poco para llegar a la superficie.



"¿QUE!" estallo Starfire, sorprendida, molesta y dolida al oír lo que Josei le acababa de decir "¡NO, estas mal, eso no puede ser posible! Robin nunca…el no…no lo haría… ¿verdad? El no haría nada que pudiera hacerme daño ¿verdad?"

"Al parecer si pudo y lo hizo" respondió fríamente Josei, pero suavizo su mirada al ver a Starfire derramar lagrimas, lo que ella no sabia era que esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de ira. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle esto a ella? Speedy y Red X…a ella no le importaba lo que hicieran, incluso podía esperarlo de ellos, después de todo Red X era un criminal y Speedy, bueno no lo conocía muy bien así que no sabia de lo que el era capaz, pero Robin…. ¡Robin era su mejor amigo! Los amigos no apuestan su vida, su libertad, los amigos te protegen y no harían algo que pueda hacerte daño.

¿Acaso ella valía tan poco para el¿Acaso Robin no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarla? Seguro que no, al parecer le importaba mas su orgullo, le importaba mas ganar.

Y ella que lo consideraba su mejor amigo…pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

"¡ellos no tienen el derecho de decidir por mi!" dijo entre dientes Starfire, estaba tan furiosa, podía sentir que su sangre ardía, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un verde esmeralda, cerro sus puños y pudo sentir la energía recorrer su cuerpo y concentrarse en sus manos, una pequeña bola de energía verde empezó a hacer visible alrededor de las muñecas y puños cerrados de Star.

Lentamente esta se volvió cada vez más fuerte e incandescente, se sentía furiosa.

"p-pero como…." Josei miro sorprendida como Star lograba formar sus Starbolts "¡se supone que tus poderes no regresarían a ti hasta que tomaras el antídoto!"

"antídoto o no¡yo no me voy a quedar aquí a esperar que uno de esos clorbags que consideraba mis amigos gane la _e-estupida_ competencia!" dijo Starfire recordando una de las palabras que Raven le decía continuamente a el chico Bestia.

Starfire cerró los ojos al recordar a sus otros amigos, sus verdaderos amigos y trato de calmarse por ellos. Tenia que encontrarlos y saber si estaban bien, ya después se ocuparía de su _ex-amigo_ Robin.



"¡RAVEN ESPERA!" decía agitado chico bestia mientras trataba de seguir a Raven quien iba corriendo apresuradamente.

"¡no hay tiempo de esperar, date prisa!" dijo esta a penas volteando ligeramente la cabeza y apresurando el paso.

Se detuvo súbitamente al llegar a una esquina donde se juntaban dos pasillos

"R-raven, por…favor….repíteme….por…que….estamos…. le pregunto el chico verde mientras tomaba aire exhausto.

"por que sentí la presencia de Starfire" respondió Raven como si fuera algo obvio "solo que fue raro, ya la había sentido antes, o al menos eso creí por que era muy débil, pero esta vez, fue muy fuerte, sentí mucha ira y dolor…."

"¿quieres decir que pueden estar torturando a Starfire?" pregunto el chico bestia preocupado

"no, no me refiero a el tipo de dolor físico" explico Raven pensativa "no importa lo que haya sido, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que la presencia desaparezca de nuevo¡vamos! Creo que es por acá" y acto seguido empezó a correr por uno de los pasillos, incluso mas rápido que antes.

"estoy empezando a sospechar que necesito condición física" susurro el chico bestia antes de transformarse en un chiíta para tratar de alcanzar a Raven



Robin alcanzo de la superficie y al momento que saco la cabeza de el agua sus pulmones pudieron sentir el oxigeno de nuevo, algo exhausto nado hacia la orilla, afortunadamente el hombre-toro parecía que se había desaparecido, no le hubiera gustado pelear con la criatura en esos momentos.

_Diablos, ya he perdido mucho tiempo _pensó el chico y se levanto rápidamente rodeando la laguna, no tenia intenciones de acercarse otra vez.

Empezó a escalar la montaña, y a pesar de que estaba totalmente cansado no se detuvo, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado haya adentro pero seguro no habían sido unos cuantos segundos.

Por fin llego la cima y antes de mirar si había alguien mas se dejo caer en el suelo, al menos ya había llegado, solo esperaba que nadie estuviera ahí

"Por fin llegas" _maldición ese idiota _fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Robin, últimamente la suerte no había estado de su lado

"comenzaba a pensar que te habías rendido"

"yo nunca me rindo _Príncipe_" dijo Robin levantándose y mirando a Wyatt con profundo odio.

"¿caíste a el lago no es así?" dijo el príncipe mirando de arriba abajo a Robin quien estaba empapado.

"¿wow como lo supiste?" le respondió Robin sarcásticamente mientras exprimía su capa

El príncipe hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y siguió hablando "me imagino que te encontraste con la Hexe"

"¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"es una planta, se enreda a ti y entra a tu mente, hace que el deseo mas profundo de tu corazón se vuelva realidad" explico el príncipe.

Robin recordó la planta enredada en sus piernas y brazos cuando despertó, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al recordar también que en la ilusión Starfire coqueteaba con el, pero claro si era el deseo mas profundo de el corazón entonces tenia sentido.

"¿y bien?" la voz de Wyatt lo despertó de sus pensamientos

"¿y bien que?" pregunto Robin un tanto agresivo

"¿te encontraste con la Hexe o no?" repitió Wyatt

Robin se quedo un momento callado "no, solo caí a el lago pero no vi ninguna planta" mintió Robin, no le iba a decir a el príncipe que casi se quedaba ahí en el lago por querer seguir en esa estupida ilusión.

El príncipe lo miro sospechosamente pero ya no dijo nada.

Después de un par de minutos mas Red X y Speedy aparecieron, ambos tenían rasguños en el cuerpo y en el caso de Speedy tenia el cabello totalmente alborotado.

"parece que ya estamos todos" dijo el príncipe al verlos

"faltan los enanos" dijo X volteando a ver a su alrededor

"ellos han sido descalificados, se encontraron con una de las arañas gigantes y parece que le tuvieron miedo y decidieron salir huyendo" dijo el Wyatt

"Después de todo creo que desde el principio sabíamos que solamente íbamos a ser nosotros cuatro" dijo Robin

"si, estoy de acuerdo. Entonces ¿Quién llego primero?" pregunto Speedy volteando a ver a Robin

"yo, después llego el chico y ustedes dos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo" señalo Wyatt "si van a estar así durante toda la competencia creo que ya tengo la victoria asegurada"

"no cantes victoria Rousebucked, solo tuviste suerte" dijo Robin fríamente "además esto apenas comienza"



"no puedo dejarte escapar, lo siento" dijo Josei mirando fijamente a Starfire

"si lo harás, y me ayudaras" le contesto Starfire tratando de calmar toda su ira

"¿y por que haría algo así?"

"por tu sabes perfectamente que esto no esta bien, tu misma lo has dicho, ayúdame a detenerlos y así no tendré que pelear con tu Príncipe…o debería decir tu _hermano_" Josei dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sorprendida

"¿p-pero como?... ¿como puedes saberlo?"

"¿me ayudaras o no?" dijo Starfire sin contestar a la pregunta

Josei asintió con la cabeza

Starfire sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta. "Gracias"

* * *

sip, estoy muy orgullosa de este capitulo.

por cierto tengo un anuncio **muy importante**:

como este fanfic ya casi esta por acabar, (si solo quedan como tres capitulos mas) decidi empezar con una de mis otras historias, pero no me decido por cual, asi que se me ocurrio que **ustedes la escogieran.**

en mi profile en la parte donde dice _proyectos_ estan mis ideas, las historias que quiciera hacer, por favor vayan y denles una checada y diganme cual les gustaria que fuera mi siguiente fanfic. tienen hasta que acabe esta historia y solo pueden votar una vez.

tambien si quieren un one-shot lo puedo hacer, solo diganme de que quieren que lo haga. ah y por favor, **NO CONTRADIGAN MIS PAREJAS**, no me pidan hacer algo que no vaya de acuerdo a mis preferencias, para mas informacion de las parejas que apruebo y soporto vayan a mi profile.

bueno eso es todo, se despide:

**pucky-black**

_"cuando duele mirar atras, y tienes miedo de mirar adelante, puedes mirar a tu lado y tu mejor amigo estara ahi para apoyarte"_


	11. sEGUNDA pRUEBA: Resistencia

SI, lo admito, me confieso culpable. Tienen derecho ha estar molestos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo, y no tengo perdón de dios¡LO SIENTO! Pero para que me perdonen (o al menos no se enojen mas) aquí esta el capitulo 10¡el mas largo hasta ahora, 8 paginas en Word y 4227 palabras según mi contador.

**

* * *

****DEDICATORIAS:** **koriand'r ** (se a lo que te refieres Kori, mis papas habian visto la película de "Alicia en el pais de las Maravillas" un dia antes de ponerme nombre U)**, Reiko Navi-San, Nade-San, La Dama del Tiempo, holbix, -stellatedmichelle-, Sango-Lily, RufRuri, Sligerer, Makiss-Sakuma-, x-MiSaO-x, Diey, liqthfire, Nelly-Crystal, Whiate Lady EF, fabysfafa, Palin Mounet, Sacristía I. Oscurathy **(por cierto Sacristhia¿Cuándo me mandas el siguiente cap? Me dejaste en suspenso!) **DreamyIsa, ALGUEM**. (se a lo que te refieres Kori, mis papas habian visto la película de "Alicia en el pais de las Maravillas" un dia antes de ponerme nombre U)(por cierto Sacristhia¿Cuándo me mandas el siguiente cap? Me dejaste en suspenso!) .**

* * *

**

**10**

**Segunda Prueba: Resistencia Part. 1**

Correr por el pasillo de un castillo enorme y desconocido, atiborrado de guardias desconocidos y en medio de una isla desconocida a miles de kilómetros de casa o de cualquier civilización, no era precisamente, la forma mas divertida de pasar un domingo.

Pero siendo un adolescente con superpoderes que tiene que luchar por la seguridad de las personas junto con otros cuatro jóvenes con las mismas cualidades, no lo hacia fuera de lo ordinario.

Claro que hay que agregar que dos de estos compañeros merecedores del titulo de amigos desde hace vario tiempo, estaban en peligro, uno mas que el otro: por un lado su mejor amiga, Starfire, quien había sido secuestrada por un príncipe dueño del castillo por el que corría en ese momento y, por el otro lado, su líder, quien estaba, obviamente, enamorado de su pelirroja amiga, razón por la cual había sido tan estupido como para arriesgar la vida de esta con una, aun mas estupida, competencia.

Por eso, según raven y todos los demás titanes con algo de cordura, era el que corría más riesgo, ya que tarde o temprano Starfire descubriría la verdad y como es de suponerse se pondría furiosa. Después de todo¿Quién no lo haría?

Y aunque nuestra extraterrestre favorita sabía cuidarse sola, aun así sus amigos estaban preocupados.

Por esa misma razón los domingos, o más bien ningún día de la semana, era normal en la vida de Raven, en la vida de los titanes…

….pero¿saben que?...

Eso era lo divertido.

"Raven tenemos que parar, la primera prueba a terminado y es cuestión de minutos para que descubran que no estamos" dijo chico bestia que en ese mismo momento acababa de hablar con cyborg, su robotico amigo "además Cyborg, Bumblebee y Aqualad no han encontrado nada tampoco y ya están de regreso¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo y…"

"¡NO!" se apresuro a decir Raven, algo frustrada por no sentir la presencia de nuevo "estoy segura de que es por aquí, detrás de esta puerta…estoy segura" dijo deteniéndose enfrente de una puerta de madera, puso su mano encima y la empujo lentamente, incluso chico bestia aguanto la respiración.

La puerta quedo abierta completamente y no les gusto lo que encontraron…bueno más bien, lo que no encontraron…

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, de hecho no parecía habitación, más bien como una torre, pero para el caso daba lo mismo: ahí no estaba Starfire.

"eh, Raven" chico bestia fue el primero en hablar suavemente y muy despacio, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras "aquí no hay nadie"

"estaba segura…" susurro raven, mas para si que para el chico verde "o tal vez…"

BIP, BIP, BIP

Aquel ruido de nuevo…chico bestia saco su comunicador para encontrarse con cyborg del otro lado de la pantalla

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo? Los demás están aquí, y ya no puedo desviar el tema cada vez que Robin pregunta por ustedes!" susurro este algo molesto.

"ya…ya vamos para allá" dijo chico bestia volteando a ver a Raven que en ese momento se sentía derrotada….

"estaba segura…."



"tenemos que encontrar a tus amigos primero, los que no están participando por supuesto, no debemos dejar que mi hermano descubra que recuperaste tus poderes… ¡y mucho menos que sepa que te deje libre!" decía exaltada Josei mientras miraba por ambos lados, preocupada de que alguien las viera.

Ella y Starfire habían dejado la torre en la que tenían a la ultima custodiada, su plan era simple: encontrar a los chicos, alertar a Robin y Speedy, y silenciosamente dejar la isla mientras Josei creaba una distracción y se enfrentaba por fin, a su hermano, simple. Lo difícil era llevarlo a cabo.

"muchas gracias por ayudarme Josei…pero no debes temerle a tu hermano y complacerlo en todo solo por ser la única familia que te queda…créeme, yo he pasado por eso…" la cara de Starfire se ensombreció "yo admiraba a mi hermana, Blackfire, o mas bien le temía, estaba convencida que ella era mejor que yo, que nunca podría ganarle y por eso ella me trataba como su inferior, incluso me traiciono por salvarse a si misma, prefería que me llevaran a mi presa que a ella, me cambio por poder y me hizo creer que mi pueblo estaba en peligro, que sacrificándome seria la única manera de salvar a mi gente….cuando en realidad lo único que le importaba era ella…en ese momento deje de temerle y la enfrente, y ahora ella ya no controla mi vida" Starfire le dio una calida sonrisa a Josei quien también sonrió agradecida y mas calmada.

"bueno todo eso suena genial…solo que yo no quiero lastimar a mi hermano, pero creo que de alguna forma fue mi culpa que tenga ese carácter…no debí consentirlo tanto, pero, desde que murieron mis padres creo que no he vuelto a ser la misma…y el tampoco" Josei bajo la mirada triste, recordando…"pero todavía hay algo que no logro entender… ¿Cómo sabias que era mi hermano?"

Starfire sonrió y siguió caminando dejando atrás a josei, no respondió hasta un par de minutos después:

"lo supuse. Me pareció lógico por todo lo que habías dicho: me dijiste que tenias que ser leal a el, sin importar lo que pasara. Pero supuse que no eras un sirviente o algo por el estilo, ya que traías ropas muy lujosas como para no ser de la _nobleza._ Cuando te dije que el era inmaduro y cruel, tu lo defendiste, por lo que pensé que debía de ser alguien importante para ti, nunca creí que estuvieras enamorada de el o algo por el estilo, por que siempre me trataste bien, si hubieras estado enamorada de el príncipe, no creo que hubieras sido tan amable con la persona con la que se pretendía casar. También me dijiste que lo conocías de toda la vida…por lo que supuse que eras algún familiar suyo, no podías ser su madre, todavía eres muy joven, así que solo asumí que eran hermanos."

Josei que en ese momento había escuchado muy atentamente todo el relato se quedo con la boca abierta

"realmente me sorprendes Starfire, nunca pensé que pudieras averiguarlo"

"bueno, después de todo, yo también tengo hermanos, Josei." Respondió Star



"¿Dónde están los otros dos?" pregunto Wyatt mirando para varios lados por si los encontraba, estaba completamente seguro que esos titanes eran cinco, y en ese momento solo había tres…

"ah, bueno ellos…"comenzó explicando cyborg sin saber que decir.

"Cyborg ¿Dónde están Raven y Chico Bestia?" pregunto también Robin.

"¡aquí estamos!" chico bestia se acerco corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos, raven venia detrás de el.

"¿en donde se habían metido?" aunque Robin no parecía enojado, había dicho esto muy serio.

"eh…es que yo…" chico Bestia volteo a ver a Raven pidiendo apoyo.

"tenia que ir al baño…" respondió la chica.

"¡si¡Eso, y, este… ¿no quería ir solo?" lo ultimo lo dijo muy lentamente el chico bestia, y como preguntando mas que respondiendo.

"…por eso fui yo con el…" la explicación era estupida y sin sentido, pero aun así pareció que los demás lo creyeron, tal vez Robin no lo hizo porque los miro sospechosamente por varios segundos, pero después ya no volvió a preguntar nada.

"bien y ¿quien gano?" pregunto Aqualad en voz alta para cambiar de tema.

"Por supuesto que yo" dijo altaneramente el príncipe.

"luego llego Robin y no mucho después llegaron Red X y Speedy." Anuncio el general Scrimgeur, que en ese momento llevaba un pergamino y una pluma con la que, tal vez, escribía los lugares de cada prueba.

"eso no importa, solo era el principio" se defendió Red X

"¿y Mas y Menos¿Dónde están ellos?" pregunto preocupada Bumblebee

"¡ah, ellos" Scrimgeur chasqueo los dedos, y acto seguido dos guardias aparecieron con unos muy asustados gemelos.

"¿Qué les hicieron?" Cyborg y Bumblebee se acercaron para checarlos

"nosotros nada. Al parecer, casi al principio de la carrera, se encontraron con la araña gigante que vive en el bosque…les dio miedo y usaron sus poderes para escapar…por eso fueron descalificados."

Todos voltearon a ver a los pobres más y menos que estaban temblando

"eso es lo que obtienen por querer participar," dijo Speedy moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

"¿Cuándo es la segunda prueba?" Robin parecía algo ansioso por continuar.

"en una hora" respondió Wyatt "¿crees estar listo para entonces?"

"Por supuesto"

"bien, mis sirvientes están preparando la segunda prueba, por mientras pueden…que se yo, hacer algo útil o solo pasear por el castillo, pero…" Wyatt levanto un dedo en forma de advertencia "tienen que estar aquí para la prueba o serán descalificados"

"deberías saber que yo no soy ningún cobarde" Red X se acerco al príncipe imponentemente "pero no estoy muy seguro de tu no lo seas"

"hey chicos" Aqualad se acerco a los cuatro participantes "tómenselo con calma ¿quieren? La siguiente prueba todavía no empieza"

"Aqualad tiene razón, hagamos lo que Rousebucked dice" agrego Cyborg "ya después tendrán tiempo de matarse unos a los otros si es lo que desean"

"¿podemos comer algo?"

Todas las caras voltearon a ver al Chico Bestia

"¿Qué? Tengo hambre" se defendió encogiéndose de hombros

Wyatt lo miro detenidamente unos segundos y después, sin apartar la vista del chico verde, chasqueo sus dedos a lo que Scrimgeur acudió rápidamente "llévalos al comedor, que les den de comer…Y a _Starfire_ también, no quiero que mi futura esposa se enferme" la ultima parte la dijo en voz alta para que los demás oyeran.

Robin apretó sus puños tan fuerte que casi pudo sentir sus uñas enterrándosele en las palmas de la mano.



""no te esfuerces chico, siempre se queda del mismo color, azul." Dijo Red X por detrás de Robin quien estaba fuera del castillo con la vista hacia arriba, pensativo "aunque en mi opinión se vería mejor de color rojo oscuro, llegándole al carmín"

"déjame solo Red X" respondió Robin mirándolo fijamente.

"créeme, nada me gustaría mas" Red X dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario a Robin.

"¡Red X!" Robin lo llamo, haciendo que el otro chico se detuviera

"¿Qué pasa¿No puedes estar ni un segundo sin mi?"

Robin ignoro la burla. Y fue directamente a su pregunta "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"me gusta burlarme de ti, eso es todo"

"no me refiero a eso idiota¿Por qué concursas¿Por qué estas interesado en Starfire?"

Silencio total, nadie dijo nada, Red X meditando su respuesta y Robin esperando oírla.

"tengo mis razones chico" Robin se sorprendió al oír hablar al ladrón tan seriamente.

"no veo cuales puedan ser, ni siquiera la conoces" Robin sonaba mas molesto con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"¿acaso estas siego? La chica es una muñeca" toda la seriedad ya había desaparecido.

"esa no es una razón suficiente, déjala en paz, ella ni siquiera esta interesada en ti. Tu solo eres un ladrón, un delincuente para ella" Robin estaba furioso, tenia que desquitarse con alguien, y el único que estaba ahí era Red X.

El ladrón se quedo paralizado, Robin no tenia idea de que sus palabras lo habían golpeado realmente, Red X cerro los ojos detrás de la mascara, era verdad, para ella solo era un vil criminal pero, si ganaba, si lograba vencer, tendría una oportunidad, y estaba dispuesto a no desperdiciarla.

"¿y que hay de ti?" pregunto, Robin abrió la boca para responder pero Red X lo interrumpió antes de que emitiera sonido alguno "no me salgas con el cuento de que lo haces porque es tu amiga, porque es miembro de tu equipo, porque tu eres el líder y tienes que hacerlo, porque eso, ni tu te lo crees" su voz era acusadora y agresiva.

Robin se quedo perplejo¿tan obvio era que hasta Red X, un completo extraño con el que no había cruzado ni siquiera mas de 100 palabras, lo supiera?...

"ya no tienes que contestar, el silencio otorga, pero dime," Red X se acerco mas a Robin quedando los dos cara a cara, "si ganaras¿le darías la poción?"

Robin se quedo callado mirando fijamente a Red X, la verdad era que, no lo sabia. No tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría si ganaba¿le daría la poción, una parte de el le decía que no, que no era correcto. Pero otra, la mayor parte, le decía que era la única forma de tener a Starfire.

"…no" respondió por fin.

"pero tardaste en contestar, tal vez no estas seguro…" Red X se dio la media vuelta "o tal vez estas mintiendo"

Robin se quedo parado afuera del castillo y, de nuevo, levanto la cabeza al cielo, pensando…



"espera" Josei jalo a Starfire por la muñeca haciéndola retroceder, ambas se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta que estaba entrecerrada. Se escuchaban voces, dos personas, hombres, estaban hablando.

Josei presiono su dedo índice contra sus labios y apunto a la puerta.

"shhh"

"_no me gusta como va esto…_" decía una de las voces, "_…no podemos permitir que el príncipe pierda, pero según lo veo hay muchas posibilidades con eso dos chicos, Red X y el tal Robin…" _Starfire se tapo la boca con la mano, cualquier cosa que se tratara de Robin le interesaba.

"_entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, Wyatt tiene que llegar a ser Rey, y la única forma de hacerlo es casándolo, lo sabes muy bien_" la otra voz sonaba amenazadora, para Josei era extrañamente familiar, pero aun así no podía reconocerla.

"_¿le has dado la poción?"_ el primer hombre parecía exhausto, casi sonaba desesperado. Casi.

"_cada noche, no te preocupes, se la daré cuando termine la segunda prueba"…_

"_¿Qué hay de Josei? Técnicamente ella merece la corona… ¿no seria mas fácil usar el plan con ella?_" Josei pego mas su oreja a la puerta, no quería perder detalle.

"_No, es muy difícil de manipular, la poción no daría efecto en ella. Además, sabes muy bien que, aunque ella sea la primogénita, el primero en casarse tiene el derecho sobre el trono."_

Josei se llevo la mano a la boca "¡Scrimgeur!"

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_

Ambos sujetos salieron de la habitación buscando de donde había salido el ruido, abrieron la puerta listos para atacar, pero no vieron nada.

"será mejor que nos vayamos ya, la segunda prueba no tarda en empezar. Por cierto, llévale comida a la chica." dijo Scrimgeur, empezó a caminar seguido de su sirviente.

Mientras tanto en el techo Starfire cargaba a Josei y le tapaba la boca con una mano, Starfire había volado antes de que las descubrieran. Suavemente dejo a Josei en el suelo una vez que estuvieran a salvo.

"¿oíste eso, por eso Wyatt se ha comportado así¡Scrimgeur lo ha estado controlando, y así poder quedarse con la corona!" Dijo la chica alterada, y molesta.

"lo se, y debemos de hacer algo…debemos evitar que siga tomando la poción tu hermano…"dijo Starfire

"¿a que te refieres con debemos?"

Starfire la miro asombrada y abrió la boca para responder "bueno yo…"

"¡tu debes regresar a la torre!" Josei la corto rápidamente

"pero…"

"¡escúchame! Scrimgeur acaba de decir que irán a llevarte comida, el debe encontrarte en la torre, pretende que sigues bajo los efectos del hechizo y que no tienes tus poderes"

"¿pero como saldré de aquí¡No puedo dejar que me haga su prisionera¡No puedo casarme con el¿Qué pasara con mis amigos¡Quiero verlos!" Starfire se estaba desesperando por la situación¿Por qué¿Por qué tenia que pasarle todo esto a ella?

"y lo veras, pero no ahora" Josei respiro hondamente recuperando la calma "Starfire, esto es lo que haremos: regresaras a la torre, no uses tus poderes. Yo buscare a tus amigos y les explicare todo lo que esta sucediendo. En este momento no puedo ir con mi hermano porque sigue bajo los efectos de la poción, no me creería. Pero me asegurare de quitarle el hechizo. Estoy segura que cuando mi hermano regrese a la normalidad arreglara todo esto"

"no quiero regresar a esa torre" La voz de Star se empezó a quebrar y sus ojos empezaron a tornarse vidriosos, después de todo lo que había pasado sentía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

"Starfire te prometo que veras a tus amigos de nuevo, de eso me encargare yo" Josei puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Starfire, tratando de animarla, esta asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que tenia que hacer "y yo te prometo que te ayudare a ti y a tu hermano, amiga Josei" dio media vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a la fría torre que hacia de su celda.



"todos por favor síganme" dijo Scrimgeur que acababa de llegar, todos los demás ya estaban ahí esperando indicaciones.

El príncipe lo miro reprochadamente. "te tardaste"

"lo siento mucho mi príncipe, no volverá a ocurrir" contesto Scrimgeur haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando los de más empezaron a caminar, Robin escucho alguien acercarse a ellos corriendo. Volteo y vio a una chica de cabello negro, de tal vez unos 20 años de edad.

Los demás también se dieron la vuelta al darse cuenta de que Robin se había detenido.

"Josei ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Wyatt entre dientes.

"vine a ver la competencia" respondió tranquilamente la chica.

El príncipe la miro desafiante por unos momentos, pero después, dándose cuenta de que su hermana no se iría, se volteo hacia los demás.

"esta es Josei, también vive en el castillo" dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

Una vez en la playa, Wyatt explico las reglas:

"es muy simple, nosotros cuatro tendremos que sumergirnos en el mar, una vez adentro no podremos salir a tomar aire, solo podremos salir si han alcanzado uno de los dos cristales que están en el fondo. Uno azul y otro rojo. En caso de que alguno salga a la superficie sin los cristales, no podrá regresar a intentarlo y será descalificado" Wyatt miro a cada uno de los chicos "¿esta entendido?"

Todos asintieron, y subieron a una lancha la cual habían traído los guardias.

Una vez adentrados al mar todos se prepararon para sumergirse.

Desde la orilla, Josei y los demás titanes que no competían, esperaban impacientes.

Cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes, pero con un solo objetivo: Starfire.

Josei no encontraba el momento para decirles a los titanes lo que estaba pasando, no sabia si debía decirles ahora o esperar a Robin.

Por otro lado los titanes no sabían si podían empezar a buscara a Starfire de nuevo, temían que Josei los descubriera.

"a la cuanta de tres" dijo Scrimgeur dándoles espacio a los competidores "…uno….dos…TRES!" los tres chicos se sumergieron al mismo tiempo en el agua cristalina del mar.



Starfire entro a la torre, estaba triste y desesperada, solo quería estar en casa.

Incluso ya había olvidado estar molesta con Robin, bueno, todavía estaba enojada, pero eran mas sus ganas de volverlo a ver que de gritarle y reprocharle.

¿Acaso Josei ya habría encontrado a sus amigos¿Ya estarían en camino¿Qué estaría haciendo Robin¿Estaba realmente preocupado por ella o solo había competido por orgullo?

Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, y no tenia respuesta para ninguna.

En ese momento dos de los guardias entraron a la torre con una charola de comida, la dejaron en la mesa y así como llegaron, sin decir nada, se fueron. Dejándola sola de nuevo.



El momento en el que Robin se sumergió no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con los demás, habían entrado juntos y al mismo tiempo, pero no veía a ninguno cerca.

Eso no lo detuvo y siguió nadando hacia la orilla, había sido entrenado para resistir debajo del agua¿pero seria capaz de aguantar tanto, lo único que esperaba el titán era encontrar rápidamente el cristal.

Después de varios segundos de búsqueda, y justo cuando sentía que sus pulmones explotaban, vio un resplandor cerca de una roca¡era el cristal rojo!



"psst, Raven" debo mencionar que chico bestia no era muy bueno bajando la voz. "psst Raven!"

Raven no pudo seguir ignorándolo mas, _"¿Qué quieres?"_

"hiya!" Chico bestia dio un pequeño salto seguido con un ruidito, al darse cuenta de que Raven había entrado a su mente

"_¡raven¿Qué haces aquí?"_ pensó chico bestia

"_eres pésimo tratando de bajar la voz, no dudo que hasta Robin te haya escuchado"_ le respondió sarcásticamente Raven.

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer, no podemos buscar a Star con la chica aquí"_ chico bestia prefirió ignorar el comentario de su gótica amiga.

"_no lo se, pero de alguna forma siento que tiene algo que decirnos"_ Raven volteo a ver a Josei _"se ve nerviosa"_

"¡miren¡allá vienen!" dijo Bumblebee señalando a la lancha que regresaba a la orilla.

"vaya, eso fue rápido" comento Cyborg.

Una vez que llegaron, Robin bajo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, seguido de un Speedy y Red X muy serios, y un príncipe con la cara cubierto de…

"¿pintura azul?" Chico Bestia empezó a disfrazar su risa tosiendo, y tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que, chico bestia es un pésimo actor.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Josei un poco preocupada.

El príncipe la miro molesto, no tenia humor de explicar lo sucedido, era muy embarazoso para el.

"el principito tubo un encuentro con un pulpo" dijo Robin con los brazos cruzados, reprimiendo su risa "al parecer no se llevaron muy bien"

"Al menos conseguí el cristal azul" susurro Wyatt entre dientes, "¡Scrimgeur, llévalos a el gran salón"

"si señor¿desea que lo ayude?" Wyatt estaba batallando tratando de quitarse la tinta con la manga de la túnica, no lo logro

"no, tomare un baño y después continuaremos" y sin decir nada mas se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo

"¿y bien¿Quién gano?" pregunto aqualad una vez que Wyatt no fuera visible

"el príncipe y yo" contesto Robin, y con eso, al igual que Wyatt, camino hacia el castillo. Seguido de Scrimgeur y Josei.

"mejor suerte para la próxima" dijo Chico Bestia encogiéndose de hombros a los perdedores.

"chico Bestia" Speedy lo miro molesto

"¿si?"

"cállate," termino Red X



"esperaran aquí, mientras haya nuevas indicaciones, pueden ir a secarse a los baños que se encuentra saliendo esa puerta, un guardia los guiara" explico Scrimgeur a Robin, que, hasta ahora era el único en el gran salón, junto con josei. "díganle a los demás"

"¡Robin!" Josei lo llamo antes de que saliera del salón

El chico dio media vuelta y vio sospechosamente a Josei, alzando una ceja, como suele hacer.

"necesito hablar contigo" Josei vio por una de las ventanas a los demás titanes acercarse, "en privado"

Robin asintió con la cabeza, Josei salio de la habitación y el la siguió, una vez estando en un salón solo, al parecer de utilería, Robin se animo a hablar.

"¿me puedes decir que hacemos aquí¿Y quien eres?"

Josei tomo aire, había esperado la desconfianza de los titanes.

"mi nombre es Josei, yo me encargo de cuidar a Starfire…" al oír sus nombre, los ojos de Robin se abrieron como platos.

"¿c-como esta?" pregunto preocupado, y a la vez feliz de saber por fin de ella.

"bien, considerando las circunstancias, pero ese no es el punto….bueno de hecho lo es, los ayudare a salir de aquí con Starfire, pero necesito su ayuda también, veras mi hermano esta en peligro…"

Robin soltó una carcajada "¿en peligro dices, y ¿porque tendría yo que ayudarlo, después de todo lo que ha hecho, en especial por apartar a Starfire de mi" dijo el chico molesto.

"por tres razones: una, si me ayudas, yo los ayudare a llegar a Starfire. Dos: mi hermano esta bajo los efectos de un hechizo, no es el mismo. Y tres…" la expresión de Josei se suavizo "Starfire me lo prometió…"

Robin se quedo callado, si Starfire confiaba en ella, quería decir que era una persona de fiar ¿no es así, además, eran superhéroes, tenían que ayudar a quien los necesitara. Pero sobre todo, esto lo ayudaría a recuperar a su mejor amiga.

"esta bien te ayudare…" contesto al fin el chico maravilla "pero primero explícame algo¿Qué quieres decir con que el príncipe esta bajo un hechizo?"



Starfire no podía soportarlo mas, no podía quedarse ahí sentada esperando como una damisela en peligro, no lo era y no quería pretender serlo.

Tenia que hacer algo para salir por su cuenta, después de todo era una superheroina, se suponía que ella salvaba a las personas, no al revés.

"no me voy a quedar aquí sentada" se dijo así misma y, cuidadosamente, salio de la torre, dispuesta a regresar a casa.

* * *

Tratare de no tardarme mas para el próximo capitulo, todavía no estoy segura si hacer que el próximo sea el último o dividirlo en dos capítulos. 

**Y hablando de historias…. ¿cual será mi próximo fanfic?...ahora solo tienen tres para escoger (los más votados):**

"_**Es Un Placer Conocerte Otra Vez"**_

"_**Lo Bueno de lo Malo y lo Malo de lo Bueno"**_

"_**Aprendiendo a Vivir"**_

**Para saber de que se trata cada uno vayan a mi Profile.**

Por cierto¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han mandado frases, me encantan las frases, colecciono las frases y cuando veo algún profile me encanta ver las favoritas de esa persona, así que siempre son bienvenidas, jeje. Las tomare en cuenta y si no es para esta historia, para las siguientes, o para algún one-shot que escriba.

_"Lo mas dificil de la vida es que cuando empezamos a entenderla ya paso todo y es demasiado tarde"-_

_Oscar Wilde_


	12. Una Muy Especial Reconciliacion

pensaba hacer un solo capitulo final, pero mejor decidi separarlo porque este momento se merece un capitulo exclusivo, jeje, pero el que sigue si va aser el ultimo (o al menos eso espero).

**DEDICATORIAS: liqthfire, angelica (bueno, nunca he hecho un lemon, y la verdad no tengo pensado hacer ninguno en esta historia, talvez en lo bueno de lo malo y lo malo de lo bueno si, pero todavia no se), Sligerer, K-mys, Diey, koriand'r, Reiko Navi-san, La Dama del Tiempo (claro que leere tus historias, solo dame tiempo ok? y te prometo que dejare review), Palin Mounet, Nelly-Crystal, Sango-Lily, Helenita, Kamys, Nade-san, White Ledy EF, Beli, redxrastt, kori.**

por cierto, Pucky-Black ya se graduo de la secundaria! yeah, bravo por mi, jejeje. (esta bien, me emocione)

**

* * *

**

**11**

**Una Muy Especial Reconciliacion**

"¿en donde esta?"

"creo que lo mejor sera encontrar la poci…"  
"¿DONDE!" grito Robin, se estaba desesperando, queria ver a Starfire, asegurarse por su propia cuenta de que estuviera bien.

Y Josei solo pagaba las consecuencias de su desesperacion.

"no podemos arriesgarnos a que Scrimgeur se entere…" dijo esta, suavemente, tratando de calmarlo.

"¿y que quieres que haga¿Qué me quede aquí sin hacer nada?" Robin paso una de sus manos por su cabello, miro a la ventana, pensando.

La verdad era, que no tenia ni la más minima idea de lo que tenia que hacer, él, el chico maravilla, el lider de los titanes, el que se suponia que debia tener todas las respuestas.

En este momento se sentia Richard Grayson, un simple adolescente de 17 años.

Una parte de él le decia que, tenian que ayudar a Josei, que tenian que resolver todo el problema primero, pero otra parte, la mayoria, le decia que tenia que ver a Starfire.

"por favor, yo solo…solo quiero verla" suplico Robin mirando a josei.

La chica se conmovio, después de todo, Starfire tambien estaria feliz de verlo ¿verdad?.

"esta bien, te lo dire…"



Starfire caminaba cuidadosamente. Había salido determinada de la torre, pero eso no lo hacia lo correcto, de hecho ya se estaba arrepintiendo, además no podía regresar porque no tenia idea de por donde ir, solo seguía caminando y cuando se cruzaban dos pasillos, bueno, escogía cualquiera al azar.

Algo es seguro, estaba atenta a cualquier ruido, cualquier movimiento que perturbara el silencio, la ponía alerta, no queria cruzarse con ningun guardia, pero si lo hacia estaba dispuesta a pelear. _"gracias a X'Zhal recupere mis poderes" _solía pensar.

Paso por una ventana, había varios guardias arrastrando una lancha, al parecer, hacia el castillo….¿habria acabado ya el concurso del que le hablo Josei¿estaría bien Robin¿Dónde podrían estar sus amigos?…

Estaba tan distraida en sus pensamiento que olvido estar alerta, cosa de la que se percarto cuando, casi llegando a una esquina, escucho pasos, como si alguien corriera¿acaso se habian dado cuenta de su huida?.

Starfire formo un starbolt en su mano, y siguio lentamente, al parecer la persona al otro lado de el pasillo tambien la habia oido porque, se fue detuviendo poco a poco, Starfire oyo un click, tal vez el guardia estaba armado…

Sin mas que pensar, esta salio del pasillo con sus manos cargadas en alto, la otra persona tambien extendia sus manos hacia ella con un aparato en la mano…..

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, esta persona no era un guardia….era…



"eh…¿podrias repetir esa ultima parte?…y ya la primera….tampoco me molestaria si explicaras la de en medio…." dijo Chico Bestia apenado, Josei les habia contado lo que pasaba antes de que llegara su hermano, o cualquier guardia….

El unico problema era que, los titanes no confiaban mucho en Josei, y a decir verdad ¿Por qué tendrian que hacerlo? Nunca la habian visto….

"asi que según tu, eres la hermana de el principe" dijo Raven, después de darle un golpe en la cabeza a el chico bestia.

Josei asintio.

"¿y dices que sabes donde esta Starfire?" esta vez fue Cyborg el que hablo.

"pero primero debemos ayudar a tu hermano, y después podremos ver a nuestra amiga ¿cierto?" tercio Bumblebee, Josei asintio de nuevo.

"¿y porque no vamos con Starfire primero?" dijo Chico Bestia, todavía sobandose la cabeza del golpe propinado por Raven.

Josei dio un suspiro ¿Cuántas veces tendria que decirlo?

"miren, todo esta bien, ustedes deben ayudarme con mi hermano, una vez que entre en razon de nuevo dejara ir a Starfire, pero tienen que confiar en mi, por favor."

Los titanes la miraron, estaban indecisos de lo que debian hacer, después de todo podria ser una trampa ¿cierto, pero por otro lado, ella habia hablado con Robin, y el le habia creido, además Starfire confiaba en ella tambien.

Lo que decia la chica sonaba loco, extraño, pero a la vez sonaba logico, todo parecia encajar.

"esta bien, ayudare" todos voltearon asombrados, Red X habia sido el que habia hablado¿realmente pensaba ayudar a la chica¿Qué estaba pasando aquí¿no se suponia que el era el malo?

"no tengo nada que perder, estoy fuera de la competencia y no pienos quedarme aquí a ver como uno de esos dos idiotas se queda con la chica" dijo casualmente el ladron, se hubiera opuesto a este plan si el hubiera sido uno de los finalistas, pero no lo era, asi que si el no podia tener a Starfire, al menos le seria mas difícil al chico maravilla tenerla.

Porque, la verdad, Red X estaba convencido de que Robin podia derrotar a el principe.

"eh, viejo…nosotros somos los chicos buenos, tu eres el chico malo…¡recuerdas?" dijo después de un rato chico bestia, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de tres años, que dos mas dos es cuatro.

"eso no importa…aunque me cueste decirlo, el tiene razon" dijo Bumblebee antes de que Red X pudiera responderle a el chico verde.

"es verdad, hasta ahora es lo unico que podemos hacer para salvar a Starfire" agrego Raven.

Josei sonrio satisfecha, por fin, alguien le habia creido.

"bien, entonces debemos actuar rapido, no debemos dejar que nadie se entere" dijo la chica

Los demas asintieron.

"por cierto….¿en donde esta…"



"¡Robin!"

"¡Starfire!" ambos chicos se quedaron viendo cara a cara, Starfire estaba sorprendida de haberlo encontrado, pero tambien sentia una profunda alegria de volverlo a ver y justo antes de que ella se avalanzara sobre el para abrazarlo, él se le adelanto y la sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos.

Una mano acariciando su cabello y la otra mano en su cintura, manteniendola cerca de el, Starfire cerro sus ojos¿desde cuando Robin era asi de cariñoso?

"Star ¿estas bien?" le pregunto en un susurro, acercando su boca a la oreja de Star, cosa que hizo que sintiera un hormigueo recorrer su espalda. La chica solo asintio, incapaz de emitir palabra.

De repente recordo algo¿Qué no era este chico el mismo que habia apostado su vida¿el mismo que habia participado en una competencia sin importarle lo que le pasara¿el que la habia tratado como trofeo?

Esto hizo que la sangre de la tamaraniana hirviera de enojo, y separandose, casi bruscamente de el, le dio una mirada de esas que matan.

Robin se sintio helado en el momento en que Star se aparto de el.

"¿S-star?" pregunto nerviosamente, dando un paso hacia ella lo que hizo que la chica retrocedira "star ¿Qué pasa?"

"hmmmp" Starfire dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, muy molesta y sin siquiera mirar atras, como si el chico no estuviera ahí.

Robin se quedo parado por unos segundos, sorprendido por la reaccion, rapidamente la siguio.

"¡Star espera!" dijo este mientras trataba de seguirle el paso¿Qué le pasaba, ella solo hacia eso cuando estaba enojada con el, pero ¿Por qué?

Robin se le adelanto a Starfire y se puso enfrente de ella, impidiendola seguir.

Star solo lo miro fijamente sin decir nada, intento evadirlo por el lado derecho, pero Robin se movio y no la dejo, se movió hacia el otro lado y Robin no la dejo tampoco, una sonrisa aparecio en la cara del chico maravilla, divertido por su pequeño "juego".

Star, al ver que Robin no la dejaria pasar, se molesto mas y dio media vuelta, dejando, otra vez, parado al chico.

Pero esta vez, la chica empezo a correr, ignorando por completo los gritos de Robin para que se detuviera.

Robin tambien empezo a correr detrás de ella, se estaba desesperando¿Qué diablos pasaba¿Por qué Starfire estaba tan molesta¿Qué habia hecho el para que lo tratara asi?

Star, irritada, abrio una puerta bruscamente, entrando a un balcon en un costado del castillo, la vista era hacia un jardin.

"¡Ha!" Starfire oyo a Robin, diablos, estaba atrapada, el chico habia cerrado la puerta detrás de el. La chica no tuvo mas remedio que voltear a verlo.

"ahora si¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Robin seriamente¿Qué que le pasaba, Starfire apreto los puños.

"¿Qué me pasa a mi¿Qué te pasa a ti?" dijo esta elevando la voz.

Robin la miro sorprendido, parpadeo un par de veces y luego finjio una risa "¿de que hablas Star?"

"mi nombre es Starfire, solo mis amigos pueden llamarme Star" Ouch. Eso si le dolio a el chico maravilla. Se acerco lentamente a ella dejandola pegada a el barandal de el pasillo.

El pobre chico abrio su boca, pero luego, al no tener nada que decir, la cerro. Se llevo una mano a su nuca, habia un silencio muy incomodo entre los dos. Cosa rara, ya que siempre que estaba con ella encontraba algo que decir, por mas tonto o sencillo que fuera, siempre podia hablar de todo con ella.

La miro a las ojos, claramente herido por sus palabras, Starfire sintio remordimiento, asi que desvio la mirada.

"usarme como trofeo no es forma de tratar a una amiga" susurro Star "tampoco apostar mi vida"

Robin abrio mas los ojos, ella lo sabia, de seguro Josei le habia contado¡que idiota habia sido!

"Star escuchame, yo…lo siento…si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…"comenzo el, agarrando su mano suavemente, la chica la retiro y dio media vuelta, mirando hacia el jardin, ya habia recuperado sus poderes asi que ¿Por qué no?

"no tengo nada que hablar contigo" dijo ella subiendose a el barandal y comenzando a volar, un poco extrañamente, no se sentia tan feliz como siempre.

Robin la miro, no queria que se fuera, no queria que estuviera enojada con el, de repente le llego una idea.

"no te dejare ir, no esta vez" susurro el y retrocediendo un poco empezo a correr en su dirección y salto del barandal tambien, su salto fue lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzarla y abrazarla por la cintura.

"¡Eep!" starfire, agarrada desprevenida perdio el balance y los dos empesaron a caer.

Robin instintivamente saco de su cinturón uno de sus ganchos, sosteniendo a Starfire por la cintura, pero no calculo bien, porque por la fuerza y el peso de los dos, su brazo termino chocando contra la pared, se escucho un ruido como de ropa rompiendose. Ambos miraron hacia arriba justo en el momento en que se rompio la soga.

Starfire empezo a gritar, por suerte ya no estaban tan alto y cayeron en el cesped, Robin se dio vuelta para que, de esa forma, el recibiera el golpe en su espalda y asi Starfire no se lastimara.

Rodaron varias veces, Robin siempre manteniendo a la chica a salvo y cerca de el, al fin se detuvieron quedando Starfire sobre el.

Ambos se miraron, reponiendose todavía de lo sucedido, Starfire tenia ligeramente la boca abierta, al igual que Robin. Entonces, de la nada Starfire fue la primera en hablar,

"¿te has vuelto loco Robin, aunque tu nombre lo indique¡tu no eres un ave¡no puedes volar!" dijo esta presionando su dedo contra el pecho del chico en forma de reproche.

Robin empezo a reir y antes de que Starfire se pudiera levantar, este la giro quedando el sobre ella.

"ahora tu me vas a escuchar" dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

Starfire trato de safarse pero este la agarro de las muñecas, vencida, dejo de moverse mirandolo a los ojos.

Una vez que Robin no se tuvo que preocupar por sostener a la chica se percato de su vestido. El chico se quedo con la boca abierta, se veia hermosa con el vestido verde que traia. aun MAS hermosa, cosa que el creia imposible, pero ahí estaba y el sobre ella.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que nunca habia estado tan cerca de ella, o de ninguna chica, si cualquiera los viera en esa posicion podrian imaginar otra cosa.

Starfire tambien se dio cuenta de la situación ya que miro a Robin con los ojos muy abiertos.

"ejem, bien" dijo Robin sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Star, _estamos tan cerca…que casi podria besarla. _

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿hacer que?" pregunto Robin como soñoliento, tenia sus pensamientos concentrados en sus labios que no recordaba lo que habia pasado.

"¿Por qué no te importo?" Robin miro extrañadamente a Star.

"¿Qué? Star ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me importas?"

"bueno, para empezar, tratarme como un trofeo" responio muy indignada Starfire.

"escuchame Starfire, fue una estupidez, lo se, pero no sabia que hacer, yo estaba preocupado por ti y estuvo mal, pero nunca lo hice por querer lastimarte, lo ultimo que quiero es que estes herida. Star, tu eres muy importante para mi, no hay otra persona en el mundo por la que me preocuparía mas" le dijo Robin con una calida sonrisa.

Starfire tambien le sonrio, aunque su sonrisa no era la misma, esta era algo triste.

"pero, aun asi, Speedy tambien participo, no habia necesidad de que tu lo hicieras…a menos que quisieras" dijo esta suavemente.

"eso fue porque, en parte, en GRAN parte, queria ganar" Starfire aparto la vista, ya se lo temia, todo lo habia hecho por su orgullo, por probar que era el mejor.

Robin tomo su barbilla haciendo que volviera a mirarlo y le dijo casi en un susurro, "porque yo estaba interesado en el premio…" Star lo miro sorprendida, Josei habia dicho que el que ganaba tenia _"derecho" _a casarse con ella, entonces eso queria decir que Robin…

El chico se acerco mas a Starfire, quedando cada vez mas cerca, la chica cerro sus ojos y, aunque no se notaba por la mascara, Robin lo hizo tambien, estaban tan cerca, sus labios estaban rozandose cuando…

"¡STARFIRE¡ROBIN!" era chico bestia, Robin emitio un gruñido _estaban tan cerca… _se levanto y le tendio la mano a Star para ayudarla a levantarse.

Una vez de pie, ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro sonrojados.

"¡que bueno que los encontramos!" dijo el chico bestia cuando los alcanzo, venia con Raven y Cyborg detrás de el.

"¿interrumpimos algo?" pregunto Raven con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Star y Robin se sonrojaron aun mas d elo que ya estaban, cosa que causo que Cyborg emitiera una risita.

"me da mucho gusto verlos al fin, amigos mios" dijo Star cambiando de tema y abrazando a los tres titanes uno por uno.

Una vez que termino les pregunto "diganme¿han visto a Josei? Olvide preguntar si ya sabian de nuestra situacion" volteo a ver a Robin.

"si, de hecho ella fue la que me dijo donde estabas" contesto este.

"ella nos dijo lo que estaba pasando, estamos aquí porque buscamos la oficina de Scrimgeur, ya saben para ver si encontramos información o la pocion." agrego Cyborg.

"¿y donde estan los otros?" pregunto Robin mirando a los lados por si lo veia.

"distrayendo a Scrimgeur y a el principe" le dijo Raven con su usual voz monotona.

Chico Bestia volteo a ver hacia arriba, hacia atrás y hacia los lados, como buscando algo y luego, al no haberlo encontrado, pregunto:

"¡viejo¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" los otros tres tambien voltearon a verlos con ojos curiosos, después de todo, según josei, la torre donde estaba encerrada Star estaba al otro lado del castillo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran ahí?

Robin y Starfire solo rieron.

* * *

1- X'Zhal es la diosa de los tamaranianos en los comics originales, decir "gracias a X'Zhal", vendria siendo como decir "gracias a dios", ademas si ponen atencion en e capitulo Betrothed se puede oir las palabras "X'Zhal" y "Koriand'r" (nombre verdadero de Star) cuando Starfire y Galfore hablan en tamaraniano, solo por si les interesa..

2-ahora, Robin en ingles significa petirrojo, por eso algunas veces lo llaman el chico pajaro, etc. y por eso Star le dijo que a pesar de que su nombre lo indique el no puede volar, ok, ah otro dato: la mama de Robin lo llamaba"mi pequeño robin" (obvio), porque segun lo que se de su historia, el nacio a principios de la primavera y el petirrojo es como un simbolo de la primavera, ya despues que se quedo huerfano batman lo recogio y escogio Robin como su nombre de superheroe. (despues de todo Batboy se oiria raro ¿no creen?)

bueno ahora que acabamos con las notas¿que les aprecio el capitulo 11, no olviden dejar Review ok?

por cierto, con lo de mi proximo fanfic, siguen los tres asiq eu voten porque en este momento van empatados, y desafortunadamente no puedo hacer los tres al mismo tiempo (que mas quisiera yo), de que los escribire, si lo hare, pero uno por uno, asiq uee scojan cual quieren primero.

"_**Es Un Placer Conocerte Otra Vez" (esta no va a ser flores y arcoiris, tampoco prometo un final feliz, ok, de hecho la voy a poner como Drama/Romance, pero eso si, va aser larga, MUY larga. -o al menos eso es lo que tengo pensado-)**_

"_**Lo Bueno de lo Malo y lo Malo de lo Bueno" (mmm, creo que para esta no tenga ninguna nota, solo que tal vez pinese ponerla como M o T, porque aqui los titanes y las chicas van a tener como 19-22 años, y ya son adultos y puedo tratar temas de acuerdo a su edad y todo el rollo, pero todavia no es un hecho, ok?)**_

"_**Aprendiendo a Vivir" (aqui nadie se conoce,Robin no es amigo de ninguno de los titanes niRaven es amiga de Star ni Chico Bestia amigo de Cyborg, al menos no al principio, y tampoco tienen poderes, solo son chicos normales de 16-18 años con pasados tragicos, que vana la escuela y esas cosas, tal vez si haya accion, pero ninguno es superheroe ni se va a convertir en uno...)**_

wow, eso si que estuvo largo ¿no, bueno ya los dejo. ah y no olviden dejar Review!

_"ok, aqui vamos, aguila gano yo, sello pierdes tu"_

_-Uno de mis mejores amigos mientras decidiamos quien se comia el ultimo brownie de chocolate._


	13. Chapter 13

**Si, aqui esta, por fin, el final, o al menos la primera parte.**

**FINAL: PARTE** **1**

Robin acostumbra tener el control en cualquier situación, cuando de pensar rápido se trata él es tu chico, ha enfrentado sin fin de enemigos, cada uno mas peligroso que el anterior, pero nunca, en toda su vida, con todos sus conocimientos, se llego a imaginar que se encontraría en una situación como esta.

Después de que los titanes por fin se reencontraran y despues de que Robin confirmara que Starfire esta bien y de tener una conversación –interrumpida- algo intima y algo confusa, Robin y Starfire no habían actuado como siempre, el chico llego a pensar que despues de encontrar a Star todo volveria a ser como antes, que serian los mejores amigos como siempre y tal vez que pudiera reunir el valor para decirle que es lo que siente por ella.

El chico maravilla ya no era tan maravilloso como pensaba, porque contrario a todo lo que había pensado, la situación con Starfire parecía estar peor, sabia muy bien que ella ya no estaba enojada con el, pero aun asi, ambos evitaban cualquier contacto visual, Robin no tenia que decir cuando estaba con ella asi que no decía nada, y a Star pareca pasarle lo mismo.

Se encontraban en la habitación del príncipe, ya que, como habían prometido, los titanes ayudarían a Josei con su hermano, que aunque el mocoso se había comportado como un real idiota, al parecer no había sido del todo su culpa sino la de su fiel lacayo, Scrimgeur.

Asi que en ese momento, cuando la atención de Robin debería estar en encontrar algún rastro de la poción ya que con alguna indicación de los ingredientes activos de la formula, raven tal ves podría crear un antídoto, en realidad el joven no tenia nada mas en la cabeza que la idea de la pelirroja alienígena.

-No parece haber nada aquí, si el príncipe recibe la poción debe de recibirla a la hora de la comida- dijo Robin despues de varios minutos sin ningún resultados, los titanes y Josei, que en ese momento estaban buscando la habitación junto con el, lo voltearon a ver, entendiendo lo que quería decir su líder.

-entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, debemos ir al comedor- sugirió Josei preocupada.

-no, la cocina es donde podríamos tener mejor suerte- dijo Robin revolviéndose el cabello, era una mania que tenia al sentirse irritado por perder el control.

-los llevare a la cocina entonces, síganme para no ser vistos por Wyatt o Scri..-

-Robin no puede ir- dijo de repente Starfire, interrumpiendo a Josei cuando esta apenas se dirigía a la puerta para indicar el camino, todos voltearon a verla extrañados, Robin sintió que su estomago se le subia a la garganta, ¿Quién entiende a esta chica ?

-es decir, no es que no quiera que vayas, quiero que vayas, bueno en realidad esta bien si vas, pero- Starfire empezó a divagar, se había puesto nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban tomando un ligero tono rosado, todos seguían con la atención hacia ella, se detuvo, trago saliva y ordeno sus ideas.

-Star que es lo que quieres de…- empezó a decir Robin tranquilamente.

-que no puedes ir porque…porque tienes que seguir compitiendo, ¿no es cierto?- Starfire dijo esto mirando directamente a los ojos a Robin, esto desconcertó al chico.

-¿seguir compitiendo? Pero, pero tu dijiste… crei que tu… -Robin estaba seguro de que si le dieran a escoger, preferiría estar peleando con un monstruo de quince cabezas y con las manos atadas a estar en el lugar donde estaba. Hace unos momentos Starfire le había dicho que se sentía ofendida porque él estaba compitiendo, le había tomado a Robin algo de esfuerzo el poder hacer las pases con ella, ¡el chico había saltado de un balcón solo por la contentar a la chica! ¿Y ahora le dice que siga compitiendo?, ¿Quién entiende a la chica que esta enfrente de él? ¿Por qué diablos se esfuerza él tanto por entenderla? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

-¡me dijiste que no compitiera! ¡Que te había herido! ¿Y ahora quieres que compita? ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga? – Robin empezó a subir la voz, no sabia porque, no quería gritar, no quería gritarle a Starfire, pero estaba tan confudido e irritable que no pensó dos veces lo que decía –si hago algo te molestas, y si no lo hago ¿tambien? ¿Que es lo que….? ¿Cómo se supone que….? Aghhh, ¡dime de una vez que es lo que te pasa Starfire!

El momento en que cerro la boca Robin supo que NUNCA debió haber dicho lo que dijo.

Al parecer Starfire pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Qué que es lo que me pasa? ¿a mi? ¿A MI QUE ME PASA? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Primero haces esto que esta todo…y me hace sentir tan…y luego llegas y me abrazas y….¡saltaste del balcón! ¿y me preguntas que me pasa a ti?...y despues…yo sentí que….¡¡¡pero tu no me hablaste!!! No dijiste nada despues, ¿Qué se supone que piense yo?- Starfire también comenzó a gritar, y a mover los brazos furiosamente.

-¿Qué no te hable despues de….? ¿Pero de que…? ¡TU ERES LA QUE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE RARA! Para empezar yo nunca….- empezó Robin acercándose a Starfire, ambos parecían a punto de hervir de lo furiosos que estaban.

-¡CALLENSE!-

Robin cerró la boca inmediatamente, Starfire también relajo su postura, ambos voltearon a ver a Cyborg.

-¿Qué dibalos les pasa a ustedes? Cualquier problema que tengan no es el tiempo para esto, ¿entendieron? Necesitamos tiempo y desperdiciándolo discutiendo sus problemas de pareja no nos va a servir de nada, ¡si, dije de pareja Robin, y no te atrevas a reprochar!, ¡todo mundo en la torre y en Jump City sabe que ustedes dos se traen algo, ¡si Starfire, es obvio! Hablamos de no interferir en su relación y no lo hare, pero si se van a poner como unos estúpidos adolescentes caprichosos entonces no me dejan mas remedio, tendrán tiempo de resolver cualquier asunto que se traigan pero AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO- les dijo enérgicamente Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia no hacían nada mas que asentir a todo lo que decía su cybernetico amigo.

-ahora quieran o no, Robin seguirá compitiendo para ganar tiempo, Starfire y Chico Bestia encárguense de los guardias de Scrimgeur, déjenlos inconcientes o encerrado en alguna torre, Raven, Josei y yo buscaremos la poción, ¿entendido?- Starfir ey Robin se miraron uno al otro por un pequeño instante, despues, sin decir nada, asinitieron.

Robin salió por la puerta hacia donde se había acordado la ultima prueba. Iba rápido, sintiéndose irritado y con ganas de golpear algo, pero antes de dar la vuelta a el pasillo escucho la voz de Starfire.

-buena suerte- había dicho suave y tranquilamente la chica, pero lo suficentemente alto como para que el la oyera. Robin no volteo a verla, pero en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa.

El lugar de la ultima prueba no era muy impresionante, era en el jardín, en el centro había un especie de cuadrilátero muy grande, con piso hecho de piedra y cuatro columnas decoradas con gárgolas y pequeñas esculturas, una en cada esquina. El príncipe estaba sentado en uno de los bordes del cuadrilátero, esperándolo, a su lado estaba Scrimgeur y cuatro guardias.

-dime Principe, ¿lograste quitar las manchas de tinta de tu ropa?- pregunto Robin en tono burlon.

-eso no te incumbe, llegas tarde, ¿acaso tenias miedo de venir?- le respondió orgulloso Wyatt, levantándose y dirigiéndose a Robin.

-no, reamente no, trataba de darte la oportunidad de salir corriendo, la desaprovechaste príncipe, asi que, mejor explicame las reglas de nuevo jueguito-

Scrimgeur hizo una seña e inmediatamente dos guardias aparecieron con un cofre cada uno. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron y los cofres e abrieron, dentro de ellos se encontraban tres pulseras, una de oro blanco, otra de oro verde y la ultima del tradicional oro amarillo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Robin

-son pulseras de castigo, inmovilizan alguna parte de tu cuerpo, una habilidad o un sentido- explico Wyatt

-exacto, el propósito de la ultima prueba es la versatilidad, ambos usaran una pulsera, inhabilitándolos de poder ver, oir o usar sus dos brazos, habrá tres rounds, en cada uno usaran las pulseras, será sorteado el orden en el que deberán usarlas, asi que, si me hacen el favor- dijo Scrimgeur sacando una bolsa y dandoles a escoger a los muchachos de su contenido.

ambos metieron la mano y sacaron unas esferas que decian la pulsera que decian.

-el oido- susurro Wyatt mientras miraba su esfera. en letras doradas estaba escrita la palabra

-eso, mi principe, quiere decir que al momento de usar la pulsera no podra oir sonido alguno- explico Scrimgeur.

Robin sonrio.

-vaya parece que hoy tengo mucha suerte-

* * *

P.D. Locura esta actualizado


	14. casi El Final

-Vaya!, parece que hoy tengo mucha suerte-

En realidad Robin había dicho esto con una sonrisa amarga. La pulsera que le había tocado era la que inhabilitaba la vista, claro, el sorteo debió de haber estado trucado, era demasiada casualidad que el "pobre" principe tuviera que prescindir de su "valiosísimo" sentido del oído.

-Ah!, la pulsera blanca, quiere decir que no podrá ver al momento de la pelea- dijo Scrimgeur de forma maliciosa, su expresión no hizo más que convencer a Robin del fraude en el sorteo, aún así no se iba a dejar intimidar por el lamebotas del príncipe.

-Gracias Scrimgeur por tu más que obvio comentario y tú príncipe, te diría que quitaras esa estúpida sonrisa pero afortunadamente no tendré que ver tu cara al momento de la pelea- Robin no dejaría que el príncipe lo viera preocupado por su desventaja, que en realidad no lo era tanto, había entrenado para poder pelear con una mano atada a su espalda y los ojos vendados pero también sabía que mientras no pudiera ver Scrimgeur podría llegar a intentar algo para darle la victoria al príncipe.

El príncipe estaba molesto por haber sido ridiculizado por Robin, últimamente cualquier cosa o comentario parecía irritarlo sobremanera, sentía que no tenía control sobre sí mismo, pero admitirlo sería admitir ser debíl, por eso no había comentado su "condición" con nadie, ni siquiera con Josei con quien solía platicar sobre todo.

-Después de ser derrotado por mí quiero ver con que otros "ingeniosos" chistes sales _Robin- _el nombre del chico maravilla lo pronunció apretando los dientes, sí, después de vencerlo Wyatt podría casarse y ser rey, en realidad no le importaba la chica, en otras circunstancias la hubiera dejado ir y escoger a otra pero este chico, este "superheroe" había lastimado su orgullo al desafiarlo, además después de ser rey todo volvería a la normalidad, tendría el suficiente poder para saber que es lo que le pasaba, el porque de su enojo.

Robin simplemente se limitó a sonreír, el príncipe se estaba convirtiendo en su persona_ menos_ favorita y se moría por estrellarle su cara contra el pavimento, pero tenía que controlarse, tenía que hacer tiempo para que los demás pudieran encontrar el antídoto.

-Bien, si los dos competidores estan listos por favor, coloquense las pulseras y dirijanse al centro del cuadrilátero- los dos chicos hicieron lo que les indicaron, ambos estaban frente a frente sin apartar la mirada del otro

-Las reglas son muy simples, el primero en caer del cuadrilátero, rendirse o quitarse la pulsera, será el perdedor- continuó explicando Scrimgeu -al momento de disparar la bengala que tengo en mi mano podrán comenzar, mi príncipe usted deberá estar atento al fuego de la bengala ya que no podrá oír nada una vez que se ponga la pulsera-

-Eso ya lo se Scirmgeur- el príncipe se colocó la pulsera, ésta se ajusto inmediatamente a su muñeca y Wyatt quedó completamente sordo, el silencio lo aturdió por unos momentos pero, sacudiendo la cabeza, recobró su concentración en su oponente.

Robin le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Wyatt mientras se ponía su propia pulsera, la pulsera se comportó igual que la de Wyatt con la diferencia que Robin sintió como se le nublaba la vista lentamente hasta que quedó completamente a oscuras, sin poder ver nada, su sentido del oído se acentuó en ese momento, tratando de escuchar la respiración del príncipe, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer.

BAM!

* * *

-No hay nada, por ningún lado! y si no la encontramos? y si mi hermano se queda bajo la influencia de Scrimgeur por siempre?- los demás titanes habían ya registrado cada rincón de la cocina sin encontrar la poción o alguna evidencia de lo que hacía Scrimgeur y Josei estaba perdiendo la paciencia y las esperanzas de poder curar a su hermano

-No desesperes amiga Josei! encontraremos la cura!- Starfire se apresuro a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Josei que se encontraba sentada en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, Josei, al escuchar las palabras de ánimo de Starfire se limpió las lagrimas y trato de mantener la compostura.

-Y si no la encontramos entonces haremos que ese Scrige-roume-rou-rumero...como se llame! confiese por las malas si es necesario!...y si no funciona...bueno no tiene nada de malo ser hija única!- dijo entusiasta el Chico Bestia, no había duda que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero como siempre sus palabras eran el problema.

Ante esto, Raven, de la nada y con una velocidad impresionante se colocó al lado del Chico Bestia y se apresuro a golpearlo en la cabeza, el impacto del golpe lo mandó volando hacia el otro lado de la cocina, chocando con una alacena y tirando un frasco con harina.

-Auch! Raven! porque hiciste eso?- protestó el joven verde mientras se sacudía el polvo blanco de encima

-Oops, tropecé- dijo Raven monotamente sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Raven...-empezó Cyborg con un tono un tanto reprendedor-...la próxima ves lánzalo hacia la pared, mira el desorden que hizo!

-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- se disculpó la chica gótica

-Porque tiene que haber una próxima vez?- susurró Chico Bestia con una actitud de derrota

-No se preocupen, me apresuraré a limpiarlo, Wyatt odia el desorden- Dijo Josei mientras se paraba y se dirigía a otra alacena para sacar un trapo y una especie de jabón

-Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Starfire acercándose a Josei

-Esta bien, ya lo tengo, Wyatt no deja ni siquiera que los sirvientes toquen este jabón, se queja de que lo desperdician y que no saben limpiar- dijo Josei sonriendo.

En ese momento, como una descarga, una idea apareció en la cabeza de los titanes, indudablemente todos pensaron lo mismo.

-Pffff! el chiste es mezclar un poquito de jugo de limón con el detergente, mira te enseño...- bueno, tal vez no todos los titanes habían pensado lo mismo, Chico Bestia terminó aplastado contra la pared tal y como lo había prometido Raven.

-Josei! no toques el jabón!- dijo Starfire arrancándole de las manos el jabón que estaba envuelto en un plástico transparente color rojo

Raven y Cyborg se apresuraron a acercarse a Starfire

-Déjame verlo Star- dijo Cyborg, una vez con el jabón en la mano con su ojo robotico hizo un escaneo rápido del jabón.

-Y bien? es lo que pensamo Cyborg?- pregunto Raven seriamente, Cyborg se limito a asentir con la cabeza -Josei, cuantos jabones de este tipo tiene Wyatt?-

-Ah...uno en cada cuarto en el que acostumbra estar...un momento, Raven quieres decir que ese jabón es...?-Josei se mostró sumamente preocupada y confundida, su hermano era un obsesivo de la limpieza, pero siempre había sido así, desde el momento que murieron sus padres, y ese jabón nunca le había hecho daño

-Así es,- respondió Cyborg levantando el jabón -mi escaner muestra toxinas que pudieron contaminar a Wyatt, son casi imperceptibles, con una vez que las tocara él no tendría efecto, pero...-

-debido a su obsesión estaba en contacto con éstas todo el tiempo, no es así?- esta vez fue Starfire la que intervino -incluso si no tocaba éste jabón en especifico, Scrimgeur había contaminado todos los del castillo sabiendo que Wyatt los tocaría-

-wow, suena como un episodio especial de detectives, hey Raven! quieres ser mi Watson?- dijo Chico Bestia picaramente, ya se había recuperado del golpe pero tan rápido como dijo eso Raven lo estrello contra la mesa.

-e-entonces...no hay antídoto? Wyatt no podrá curarse?- las lagrimas de Josei resbalaron por sus mejillas, afligida se desplomó en la silla más cercana.

-Al contrario! chica al ser toxinas lo que causan el comportamiento del príncipe sólo necesitamo la ayuda de antibióticos!- dijo alegremente Cyborg dándole unas palmaditas a Josei que hicieron sacudir todo su cuerpo con la fuerza.

-y estoy segura que mi amigo Cyborg tiene antibióticos ya que él siempre carga con todo! no es así Cyborg?- dijo Starfire elevándose un poco de alegría

-un Cyborg preparado vale por dos!- dijo éste mostrando una jeringa que contenía los antibióticos

- No tan rápido- interrumpió Raven- no podemos llegar nada más así, Scrimgeur nos descubriría y manipularía de nuevo al príncipe, tenemos que inyectarlo sin que Scrimgeur se de cuenta

Starfire volvió al suelo un poco desilusionada -pero como nos podríamos acercar tanto al príncipe sin que nadie sospechara? ni si quiera Josei podría hacerlo!

Josei empezó a sollozar de nuevo, eso estaba irritando un poco a Raven ya que no era la persona más paciente del mundo y consolar a las personas era algo que odiaba hacer a menos que se tratara de Starfire a la quien había llegado a consolar más de una vez (no es que la tamaraniana llorara realmente, sino que, al ser criada como una princesa a veces cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba su humor disminuía, como aquella vez que pensó haber perdido a Slikie, su mascota, y puso a todos los titanes a buscarlo por toda la torre para que al final recordara que lo había llevado a una estética de mascotas para que lo "bañaran")

-tienes razón, ninguno de nosotros puede acercarse al principe, podríamos usar a X para que fingiera un ataque pero podrían llegar a detenerlo antes de que los antibioticos fueran administrados, no, creo que lo mejor es que el que inyecte a Wyatt sea Robin-

* * *

-Robin! eso fue impresionante!- dijo entusiasta Bumblebee, ella y los demás titanes (y red X) habían visto la pelea y apoyado a Robin (excepto red X) para que ni Scrimgeur ni Wyatt notaran la ausencia de los otros.

El primer round había terminado, Robin había salido victorioso al sacar del cuadrilátero a Wyatt, la pelea había durado más de lo que en realidad Robin hubiera necesitado, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacer tiempo había permitido que Wyatt lograra un par de golpes hacia él.

-Pff!, no fue_ tan_ impresioanante- protestó Red X- no es que tu ganaras, es solamente que el idiota del príncipe perdió-

-sí, Red X, lo que digas, tal vez el próximo round tu puedas mostrarme como se hace...ah! pero que estoy diciendo, si ya estas descalificado de la competencia!- contesto Robin molesto, de todas formas ¿que hacia Red X aquí todavía? mas le valía que no intentará nada con Starfire

-mira chico bueno no me importaría..-pero antes de que Red X pudiera amenazar como dios manda a Robin, se vio interrumpido por Speedy

-miren! ahí vienen Raven y Chico Bestia!

los demás voltearon a ver a los antes mencionados correr hacia donde se encontraban, afortunadamente Wyatt y sus sirvientes estaban muy preocupados por las heridas ocasionadas por la pelea (que aunque no eran tan graves Wyatt había insistido en que las limpiaran y que le llevaran ropas nuevas) que no notaron el alboroto.

-que pasa? tuvieron suerte? encontraron la poción?

-donde esta Starfire?

-que le pasó a Cyborg? porque no viene con ustedes?

-trajeron algo de comer?

todos se apresuraron a cuestionar a los chicos que se encontraban recuperando el aliento, como siempre Raven fue la que detuvo el alboroto que le estaba ocasionando jaquecas

-cállense!-dijo "sutilmente"-pasa que sí, tuvimos suerte, no, no encontramos ninguna poción, Starfire esta bien y Cyborg también, están escoltando a Josei que fue a pedir ayuda...y no, no trajimos nada de...

-yo traigo brownies- la interrumpió chico Bestia mostrandoles a más y menos los pastelitos.

mientras lso demás asimilaban lo que había dicho Raven, Robin se apresuró a cuestionar sobre algo que capto su atención

-como que no encontraron la poción?

-ohhhh! viejo!...eba um jamón!- dijo Chico Bestia mientras se echaba un brownie a la boca

-un jamón? que..?-

-listo para continuar? o acaso ya te dio miedo?- grito desde el otro lado Wyatt, se encontraba ya listo y empezó a subir al cuadrilátero para continuar la competencia

-miedo? te enseñare lo que es el...hey!- Raven había jalado fuertemente a Robin del brazo para evitar que subiera al cuadrilátero

-lo siento, pero Robin esta gravemente herido, tengo que sanarlo antes de que continué-

-que? yo no estoy...AUCH!- Raven le había dado una fuerte patada en la rodilla a Robin haciéndolo caer de la sorpresa

-como dije, GRAVEMENTE herido-

-ja! no sabía que era tan divertido ver a Raven lastimar a otras personas!- comento Chico Bestia contento de que, por una vez, él no fuera el objeto de los maltratos de Raven.

* * *

Así que...cuanto tiempo hace ya? 3, 5, 6 años? XD empecé este fic cuando estaba en la secundaria y ahora ya estoy en universidad! quien lo diría! ya me siento vieja -.- jajaja, la razón porque me tarde taaaaaanto en actualizar bueno, fueron varias razones:

1) que la verdad se me fue la inspiración para continuar,

2) me concentre en otros proyectos y demás cosas y

3) que olvidé mi contraseña y correo de mi cuenta de ^^uya la daba por perdida hasta que ayer encontre en una libreta estos datos.

y pues bueno, decidí terminar la hsitoria, tal vez ya la hayan olvidado muchos de los lectores iniciales pero no podía dejarla así sin terminar.

_Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street./ Anderson, no hables en voz alta, haces que el IQ de toda la calle disminuya_

-Sherlock, BBC


	15. FINAL

Aquí esta! por fin, el final!

* * *

**EL FINAL!**

-Raven! que diablos?- Robin miro con reproche a Raven mientras se sobaba el tobillo, ambos se habían agachado para que Wyatt no pudiera verlos fácilmente

-Wyatt esta contaminado con unas toxinas presentes en el jabón que toca todos los días, aquí tengo antibióticos que podrán regresarlo a la normalidad, debes inyectarlo cuando peleen- dijo rápidamente Raven mientras le ponía la jeringa a Robin en la mano -al parecer es un obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza.

Robin parpadeo un par de veces, no que lo pudiera ver Raven de todas formas, todo quedaba claro ahora, miro la jeringa que estaba en su mano y cerro su puño sobre ella, el plan parecía muy fácil, solo tenía que inyectarlo cuando estuvieran forcejeando, tal vez ni siquiera lo notaría Wyatt y aunque lo hiciera ya sería muy tarde para que Scrimgeur pudiera hacer algo.

-Bien, lo haré, pero bien pudiste haber pedido tiempo para hablar conmigo o con el pretexto que desearme suerte- susurro entre dientes Robin señalando su tobillo victima de Raven

-No, no es mi estilo- le respondió Raven

Ambos se levantaron, Robin subió al cuadrilátero escondiendo en su cinturón la jeringa con los antibióticos. Scrimgeur estaba en el centro con una bolsa que contenía las pulseras, al realizar el sorteo y ver la pulsera que le correspondía a Robin, éste se dio cuenta de que su plan tenía un pequeño problema.

-Tacto? que quiere decir eso? como puedo no tener tacto?- pregunto Robin irritado, esperaba que no significara lo que él creía que significaba.

-Quiere decir que no podrás usar tus manos- contesto Scrimgeur, definitivamente hoy no era el día indicado para comprar un boleto de lotería, simplemente Robin parecía no tener suerte hoy.

-Que? acaso es demasiado para ti?- se burló Wyatt, aunque él mismo no parecía tan convencido de su suerte tampoco, la pulsera que inhabilitaba la vista era la que había sacado, otro detalle que enfureció un poco más a Robin, hubiera sido tan fácil con Wyatt ciego...

-Claro que no, así no tendré que tocarte, que afortunado soy!- dijo sarcásticamente el chico maravilla, tendría que esperar al próximo round para poder inyectar al príncipe, eso significaba que este round tendría que dejarse ganar, de otra forma no podría acercarse a Wyatt lo suficiente para inyectarlo sin que se diera cuenta, la pelea tenía que continuar.

-Bien, las mismas reglas aplican, empiecen al escuchar la bengala!- Scrimgeur se bajo del cuadrilátero

BAM!

* * *

-Tengo que mandar el mensaje de ayuda a los soldados que se encuentran del otro lado de la isla!- explicó Josei mientras corría junto con Cyborg y Starfire por el pasillo del castillo, se dirigían a la torre más alta de éste, desde ahí Josei podría mandar la señal a los soldados para que llegaran a ayudarlos en el momento que Wyatt estuviera fuera de la influencia de Scrimgeur -los soldados que están en el castillo deben de estar con Scrimgeur! por esa razón mando a los demás tan lejos de nosotros.

-No te aflijas más amiga Josei, estoy segura que para etsos momentos Robin debe estar peleando con Wyatt, en cuestión de minutos el príncipe estará curado, ahora, por donde seguimos- dijo Starfire, los tres se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta doble de madera, Josei se acero para abrirla pero esta se abrio sola mostrando 5 guardias mirandolos fijamente

-un momento! que esa no es la prisionera?- pregunto uno de ellos señalando a Starfire

-Uhm, hola?- saludo tímidamente la pelirroja, los guardias se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Cyborg tiro a 2 mientras que los otros 3 se dirigieron hacia Starfire, uno de ellos trato de agarrar a Josei, en ese momento Starfire reaccionó demasiado rápido y sin pensarlo, usando sus starbolts mando a volar a los guardias ocasionando que la conmoción alertara a los demás

-Ooops!

-No podemos seguir aquí, vamos!- dijo Cyborg jalando a Josei para que corriera, Starfire los siguió volando, no había caso pretender que no tenia poderes, ya todos los guardias parecían haberlo notado.

Se encontraron con más al doblar el pasillo, volvieron a pelear y por cada lado que trataban de huir o esconderse más guardias aparecían, Starfire empezó a preocuparse, era demasiado alboroto para que no se dieran cuenta los que estaban en la competencia

-Debemos ir con a donde esta Robin y los demás!- gritó Starfire haciendose oír encima de los ruidos y gruñidos que lanzaban los guardias y Cyborg -tal vez intente atacarlos!

-Tienes razón Star, esto ya se volvió muy caótico- dijo Cyborg lanzando un cañonazo hacia la pared más cercana haciendo un gran agujero que daba al exterior, a lo lejos se podía ver el cuadrilátero-necesitamos de tus servicio de vuelo Star!

Starfire asintió, cargo a Josei en hombros y agarro a Cyborg por los brazos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los demás, desde lejos pudo ver como uno de los guardias llegaba corriendo al cuadrilátero, de seguro con la noticia de su escapada, aceleró el vuelo y al hacerlo alcanzo a ver a Robin, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, como si estuvieran atadas solo que no se veía que tuviera ninguna soga.

* * *

-Señor! Señor!- un guardia se acercaba al cuadrilátero a toda velocidad, apenas habían comenzado la pelea Robin y Wyatt pero al escuchar al guardia ambos voltearon a verlo, al parecer era algo importante ya que sevía tan agitado

-Que pasa? que pasa? porque la interrupción?- lo alcanzó gritando Scrimgeur, estaba molesto de que la competencia fuera interrumpida, había dado ordenes claras de no hacerlo!

-La chica, la pelirroja! escapó! y recupero sus poderes!- grito el guardia inclinándose y llevandose una mano al pecho para recuperar el aliento

Robin no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar la noticia, Starfire había sido atacada, no había otra forma que explicara que usara sus poderes, no dudaba de que estuviera bien, después de todo ella era mucho más fuerte que una docena de guardias juntos, además estaba con Cyborg, lo que le preocupaba es que ahora Scrimgeur estaba advertido, esto cambiaba completamente los planes.

-Que? como es posible? detenganla!- Scrimgeur comenzó a lanzar ordenes históricamente a los demás guardias

-Josei! la señorita Josei estaba con ella!- continuó el guardia mensajero

-Mi hermana?- intervino Wyatt que hasta ahora había estado escuchando el relato junto con Robin, sus puños estaban cerrados, como se había atrevido Josei? esto no podía considerarse otra cosa que traición!

Robin volteó a ver al príncipe que se encontraba a lado de el, a unos solos pasos de distancia, estaba distraído por la noticia, si tan solo pudiera alcanzar la jeringa, forcejeó con la pulsera, pero al no poder utilizar sus manos era imposible quitársela necesitaba de otra persona para hacerlo

-Esto es lo más estúpido que ha hecho Josei!- dijo Wyatt bajando del cuadrilatero con un salto, enfurecido empezó a dirigirse hacia el castillo solo para encontrarse de cara al suelo cuando Robin lo embistió callendo encima de él, no podía dejar al príncipe acercarse a Scrimgeur

-Raven! la pulsera!- gritó Robien mientras trataba de mantener a Wyatt abajo, este sin embargo, se compuso rápidamente lanzando a Robin a la dirección opuesta del cuadrilátero.

En ese momento el verdadero alboroto comenzó, los demás titanes se abalanzaron sobre el príncipe y Scrimgeur, este último lanzando ordenes para mantener a Wyatt alejado de los titanes, más guardias comenzaron a llegar y aunque no representaban un gran reto para los superheroes se había vuelto muy molesto tener que lidiar con tantos, cada vez Wyatt se alejaba más de ellos. Robin seguía forcejeando solo con la pulsera, ningún titan tenía el tiempo para acercarse a él a ayudarlo debido a la cantidad de guardias que atacaban.

-Necesitas ayuda?- Robin volteó a ver a la dirección de la voz, era Starfire que se encontraba volando a unos cuantos metros arriba de él.

-Si te sobra tiempo- respondió Robin con una sonrisa, a pesar de la conmoción no podía evitar alegrarse al verla

-Para ti siempre he tenido tiempo- susurro ella mientras se arrodillaba a su altura para poder quitarle la pulsera, Robin se sonrojó al escuchar su respuesta.

Starfire tomo las manos de Robin en las suyas y empezó a quitarle la pulser -creo que este momento se siente un tanto como un "Devu Ja"? es correcto?- comentó Starfire

Robin sonrió, -es Deja vú, y ahora que lo mencionas sí, solo que nuetsras posiciones estan al reves- dijo el chico al recordar la vez que se conocieron, él la había ayudado a quitarse las esposas que los Gordanians le habían puesto para mandarla al Citadel -solo que aquella vez, bueno...acabó diferente...tal vez- dijo Robin sonrojandosé, había recordado como Starfire lo había besado bruscamente por primera (y única, hasta ese momento) vez.

Starfire removió la pulsera, sonrojándose con su mano aparto su cabello de la cara llevándoselo atrás de la oreja -y porque esta ves tendría que acabar diferente?- dijo ella tímidamente -deberíamos respetar el significado del Deja Vu, no es correcto?

Ambos estaban cada vez más cerca, Robin acaricio la mejilla de Starfire suavemente inclinándose lentamente hacia ella -es más que correcto- susurro mientras entrecerraba los ojos y...

-Waaaaa! cuidado!- Chico Bestia se estrello precipitadamente contra Robin, tumbándolo al suelo y arruinando el momento

-Chico Bestia que...? awww por el amor de dios!- grito exasperado Robin, el chico verde estaba sacando de sus casillas a Robin, acaso tenía un radar o algo para saber cuando él y Starfire estaban a punto de besarse?

Robin aparto de un empujón a Chico Bestia -hey! más cuidado!- protesto éste por la brusquedad de la acción

-Bien donde estábamos?- Robin ignoró a Chico Bestia y se acerco a Starfire que ya se había puesto de pie y flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo

-Creo que estábamos por ayudar a nuestro amigos- dijo riendo Strafire tendiéndole una mano a Robin

-Sí, tienes razón, hay que inyectar al malcriado príncipe- respondió Robin resignado de que su beso fuera interrumpido, tomo la mano de Starfire y juntos volaron hacia donde los demás se encontraban peleando.

* * *

Starfire lanzó a Robin contra Wyatt, este no se lo esperaba por lo que termino de espaldas al suelo forcejeando con Robin, Starfire entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo, era Scrimgeur que le había disparado con una pistola láser, Starfire cayo al piso algo aturdida, escucho más disparos y aún cuando su visto no lograba enfocarse, apunto hacia Scrimgeur y lanzo sus starbolts, escucho gruñidos que verificaban que su puntería había dado en el blanco.

Robin estaba encima de Wyatt forcejenado con la jeringa, el príncipe lo sostenía de las muñecas impidiendo que Robin pudiera inyectarlo

-Vamos! solo estoy tratando de ayudarte- dijo Robin entre dientes golpeando a Wyatt con los pies

-Ayudarme? oh lo siento! no me había dado cuenta de tus buenas intenciones!- grito Wyatt empujando fuertemente a Robin y quitandoselo de encima

-Escucha podemos hacerlo por las buenas- Robin sacó su bo staff y lo extendió, listo para atacar -o por las malas, me harías más feliz si escoges por las malas, en verdad-

-Que planeas hacer? inyectarme con algún tipo de veneno?- preguntó Wyatt mientras esquivaba los golpes de Robin - los contrató Josei no es así?, esto lo planeó ella para quedarse con la corona!

Wyatt se abalanzó contra Robin, éste último lo detuvo manteniendo su bo-staff en posición vertical, ambos agarraron la herramienta con las manos forcejeando entre ellos.

-Que tan idiota puedes llegar a ser eh?- dijo Robin casi frente a frente con Wyatt, lo irónico fue que estaba más cerca de la cara del príncipe ahora que de la cara de Starfire cuando ella y él fueron interrumpidos por Chico Bestia, _donde esta Chico Bestia ahora eh? , -_el que te controla es tu lamebotas Scrimgeur!, piénsalo por un momento! de que le serviría a él apresurar tu boda! si tan solo eres adolescente rebelde y caprichoso!

-Oh! y supongo que tu eres la encarnación de la sabiduría!- grito Wyatt enfurecido, pateo a Robin en el estomago lo que ocasiono que a éste le tocara caer de espaldas, en ese momento Josei apreció entre Robin y Wyatt

-Hermano por favor! entra en razón! ellos solo quieren ayudarte!- dijo esta extendiendo los brazos hacia el príncipe

-No me toques! tu orquestaste todo esto!- Wyatt retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para evitar que Josei se acercara a él

-Dime la verdad! que planeabas hacer? matarme y quedarte con todo no es así? desde cuando empezaste a planeaaeer esssstouuuu, queee pp-paaassa...?- sin poder continuar Wyatt cayó al suelo inconsciente

-Un poco lento tu hermano no?- dijo Robin sonriendo, sin que se diera cuenta había inyectado a Wyatt mientras éste explotaba contra su hermana

Josei se apresuro a levantar a su hermano -esta bien?-

-Seeeh!-contesto Robin con desgana -solo necesita un poco de reposo...hey! mira allá!, creo que los demás también tuvieron suerte!

Josei volteó a ver hacia donde Robin señalaba, Scrimgeur estaba atrapado entre los tentáculos de un gran pulpo verde, los demás guardias inconscientes y los soldados que habían sido enviados al otro lado de la vista habían empezado a llegar para apresar a los demás guardias

* * *

-No se como pagárselo! muchas gracias por devolver a mi hermanito a la normalidad!- decía Josei entusiasta mientras abrazaba a un malhumorado Wyatt, el príncipe no había cambiado mucho, la gran diferencia fue que ahora ya no tenía esa idea loca de obtener poder y riquezas, al parecer el hecho de que estuviera tan irritable era que en efecto, el chico era un adolescente rebelde como cualquier otro.

-No hay porque agradecer nada! es nuestro trabajo ayudar a quien nos necesite- contestó entusiasta Starfire mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos con tal fuerza que los levanto del suelo, Robin pudo ver como Wyatt se tornaba un poco morado pero tuvo que detener a Starfire cuando vio que Josei estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Hey Star, recuerdas de lo que hablamos de tus abrazos?- le susurro Robin al oído mientras la jalaba lentamente del brazo, Starfire solto a los hermanos con una risita apenada.

-Oops, lo siento-

-Muchas gracias a ustedes por los vestidos!- intervino Bumblebee cargada con bolsas y cajas donde venían los vestidos que habían sido utilizados durante la competencia y la selección de esposas

-Es lo menos que dijo Josei que podíamos hacer- dijo Wyatt desganado -le recordé que ustedes habían destruido la mitad del castillo, pero bueno...-

-Tu siempre eres todo un pedacito de sol, no?- dijo Robin con una sonrisa claramente fingida

-Ok, par de tórtolos basta de coqueteo- dijo Red X riendo maliciosamente.

-Y tu! ni creas que te dejaré ir como si nada! una vez llegando a tierra te advierto que...-

-Creo que lo justo sería dejarlo ir esta vez- comento Raven monotamente, todos voltearon a verla extrañados, incluso el mismo Red X

-Que? de todas formas se va a escapar- dijo ella encogiendose de hombros -además ayudo a rescatar a Starfire

-Sí, lo que Ravina dijo- contesto Red X

-Raven!- reprochó Chico Bestia -...o tu verdadero nombre es Ravin...-PAFF! Raven se estaba volviendo muy buena golpeando a Chico Bestia

-Aghhhh! Chico Bestia!- grito desesperado Robin desde el rincón del salón, él y Starfire se habían alejado un poco de los demás y al parecer otra vez habían sido interrumpidos por el chico verde al momento que Raven lo mando volando.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

De regreso en la Torre...

-...y asi me di cuenta que había varios sabores de mostaza en el supermercado!- finalizó entusiasmada Starfire juntando sus manos alegremente, ella y Robin se encontraban en su cuarto, habían regresado de su pequeña aventura con el príncipe y Robin le había sugerido a Star ver una película en su cuarto y comer palomitas, en realidad Robin lo había planeado como una cita "express" solo que no le había dicho nada a Star, temía que tal vez había malinterpreto las señales que Star le había mandado durante el viaje, es decir, que más prueba quería de que Star sentía algo por cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse 3 veces?, pero aún así el chico maravilla no acababa de creerse su suerte.

Rió ligeramente ante la expresión de felicidad de Starfire, después se aclaró la garganta, estaba algo nervioso pero tenía que saber -...eh, Star?-

-Si? Robin- contesto Starfire acercándose furtivamente al chico, poco sabía Robin que los mismos pensamientos que él tenía estaban pasando por la mente de la chica, Starfire había estado esperando pacientemente a que Robin sacara el tema, así ella podría cerciorarse de lo que sentía...

-Eh...el shampoo!-dijo rápidamente Robin, Starfire parpadeo confundida -digo, tu cabello...el shampoo de tu cabello...eh, huele bien- dijo él, _en serio? eso es lo único que se me ocurre? que patético! _se dijo a sí mismo el chico maravilla.

Starfire lo miró sin expresión en su cara por unos segundos y justo cuando Robin se estaba empezando a asustar de su reacción, ella se echo a reír con ganas.

-Que..? Star?- dijo Robin mientras la chica se apretaba las manos contra el estomago, literalmente doblándose de la risa

-jajaja...t-tu...jaja...cabello...t-también...jajaja...huele riquísimo! jajaja- dijo ella entre risotadas, las lagrimas empezaban a nublarle la risa, lagrimas provocadas por el comentario tan "elocuente" del chico que tenía a su lado

Robin no pudo evitar reír también -es verdad! jajajaja...claro que mi cabello también huele bien!- dijo él

Ambos rieron con ganas por unos momentos y cuando su risa empezó apagarse volvieron a un silencio algo incomodo donde ninguno sabía que decir.

Ambos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo

-Starfire!-Robin!-Tengo que-Yo quiero decir-

Los dos volvieron a quedarse callados, estaban frente a frente de nuevo, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, porque estaban tan nerviosos? si después de todo eran mejores amigos! siempre podían contarse sobre todo! hacían casi todo juntos! nunca estaban incómodos en la presencia del otro! es decir, Robin incluso llegaba a ayudar Starfire a pintarse sus uñas! y a Starfire le encantaba practicar las técnicas de Kung Fu con Robin, aunque quedara algo adolorida y sudorienta después!

-Robin!- volvió a decir Starfire decidida, con una expresión de máxima seriedad

-Uh? Star?

Starfire se acerco a Robin lo más que pudo hasta que sus frentes estuvieran tocándose, Robin no se movió para nada, llegando incluso a aguantar la respiración

-...Chico Bestia no esta aquí- susurro la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Robin también sonrió y mientras se acercaba más a ella se limito a decir:

-Deja vú?

...

Esta vez no fueron interrumpidos.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

listo! terminado! el beso se los dejo a su imaginación ;)

Bueno, por fin esta terminado, ya puedo colgar los tenis en paz (dentro de muchos años claro, :P )

visiten mi cuenta de Deviantart! : tunkuruchu . deviantart . com (sin espacios, claro)

acabo de registrarme (solo tengo 5 devaitions creo XD ) pero estaré actualizando nuevas cosas cada día, una que otra de Star y Robin,

y trataré de terminar el otro fic que deje inconcluso...espero que el final les haya gustado! la verdad creo que he mejorado en mis habilidades literarias desde que empecé esta historia (no tanto como para caerse de espaldas pero sí, una pizquita mejor, al menos en la ortografía :P)


End file.
